Big Time Destiny's Fate
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: Being best friends since 6th grade Kennedy Harris, Jasmine Knowles, Janeé Jordan, and Zoe Hathaway enter their 10th grade state talent competition where they meet Gustavo Rocque. They soon get sent to L.A to began being famous and they meet our boys
1. The Discovery

**A/N: 1****st**** fan fiction ever. Just getting the hang of writing correctly. This is pretty much another BTRxOC fan fiction you know. So please be nice with the reviews. When you review it's the best feeling for me. Any also I'm trying not to rush the relationships okay. That means they won't fall in love when they first meet and yeah so enjoy my Fan Fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not even the clothes o my back, my mom owns that… but I do own my OCs. So no lawsuits because as I said nothing belongs to me Kay?:-D**

**Chapter 1 **

**(The Discovery)**

**Zoe's POV**

"Ughhhh. Stupid machine! All I want is a bag of Cheetos!" The stupid vending machine took my money and won't give me my bag of Cheetos! Of course it would wait until I got my snack to act like an A-Hole. I kicked and punched the machine until it made a power down noise. "No no no no no!" I screamed. After my tantrum I saw a security guard walking my way, I quickly walked away like I saw nothing, as unsuspicious as possible. I walked back to my group with everyone's pre-flight snacks, but my own.

"Hey Zo, everyone has a snack but you. Where's yours?" Jasmine asked

"Uhhh, I ate it on the way here?" I asked more that stated.

"Oh okay then" she said. I mentally sighed. Thank god they didn't inspect any further. While everyone ate their snacks I sat and watched while they enjoyed their greasy, fattening, sugary sweets. Darn you vending machine. When Jazz was done she asked us enthusiastically "Can you guys believe we are about to leave for L.A?" We all smiled and started to think back to that fateful Monday.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Now we have Coan's Pretty Gyrl Rock performing Energy by Keri Hilson" the host for the evening said. The annual state wide talent show was being held at Decatur High. This evening was the make it or break it moment for many of the students' Hollywood careers. All the biggest producers, directors, and choreographers were here. Meanwhile backstage Kennedy, Jasmine, Janeé, and Zoe are getting ready to perform. They each were in their own world while being scared out of their wits. _

"_Girls you're up next" the stage assistant said._

_This shook the girls awake. They each gave each other encouraging smiles that said no matter what happens we'll stick through it together. _

_"Ok up next is one of Decatur's own. Give it up for our last act that will be performing Umbrella by Rihanna." The host said. The girls walked on the stage and faced the crowd. They got into their positions as the music started to play._

_**KENNEDY**_

_**You have my heart**_

_**And we'll never be worlds apart**_

_**Maybe in magazines**_

_**But you'll still be my star**_

_**Baby cause in the dark **_

_**You can't see shiny cars**_

_**And that's when you need me there**_

_**With you I'll always share**_

_**Because**_

_**ALL Chorus**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be a friend**_

_**Took an oath, I'm a stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we'll still have each other**_

_**You can stand under me umbrella**_

_**You can stand under me umbrella**_

_**(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**_

_**ZOE **_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between**_

_**You're part of my entity, here for infinity**_

_**When the war has took it's part**_

_**When the world has dealt it's cards**_

_**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**_

_**Because **_

_**CHORUS**_

_**JANEÉ**_

_**You can run into my arms**_

_**It's okay don't be alarmed**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**There's no distance in between our love**_

_**So go on and let the rain pour**_

_**I'll be all you need and more**_

_**Because**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**JASMINE**_

_**It's raining**_

_**Ooh baby it's raining**_

_**You can always come here to me**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**It's pouring rain**_

_**It's pouring rain**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**Come here to me**_

_Once the song had ended and the girls stopped dancing and the crowd erupted in applause._

_"Well I think it's obvious who our winner is…" the host said. "Kennedy Harris, Jasmine Knowles, Janeé Jordan, and Zoe Hathaway!" The girls ran on stage screaming their heads off. After they got their screams out they took hold of the trophy, faced the crowd, and gave them a valiant bow. The girls walked off the stage as happy as humanly possible. They had won out of all the kids in the state…and by a landslide. _

_While packing up the things from back stage, the girls were approached by a big man in bug-eyed sunglasses and an African American woman._

_"Hi I'm Gustavo Rocque, and this is my assistant Kelly Wainright" the man with the sunglasses bellowed._

_"Hello" all 4 girls said nervously._

_"You girls have the FIRE I'm looking for, and I want you guys to come out to L.A and form a Girl Group." he had all the girls awestruck. Kennedy was the first to speak up. _

_"Wait! Why should we come to L.A with you? I bet plenty of other producers would love to work with us way more than you. I'm just not…" she paused "…not convinced." She simply stated with a smirk. She saw him slowly turn red and shake. Her smirk grew wider, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends staring at her open mouthed. She rolled her eyes at her confused friends._

_"I WILL NOT BE PUNKED BY A BUNCH OF TEENAGE GIRLS! I DON'T HAVE TO CONVINCE YOU OF ANYTHING BECAUSE IM GUSTAVO ROCQUE MEGA PRODUCER AND I'M AMAZING. I'M AMAAZZZZING!" He shouted at the girls. He had all of the girls freaked out a little. That's when Kelly stepped in. She had Gustavo go outside._

_"Sorry about Gustavo he's still kind of stressed out from his newest boy band. I still think you guys should come out to L.A, it's a once in a life time opportunity. I need all of your numbers so I can contact you in the next few days and let you know if your in." They each gave Kelly their numbers and started squealing._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

:

:

:

:

"Yea. And then when she finally called. We were sitting on Kennedy's couch staring at our phones for hours" Said Janeé.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_RING STUPID PHONE RING!" Jasmine yelled. _

"_Yelling at the phone won't speed up the process" Janeé stated, looking at her stressed out friend. _

"_Oh really? How about if I kicked your ass would that speed it up?" Jasmine spat back. Janeé went wide eyed. She knew not to mess with Jasmine when she got stressed out, so she moved to sit next to Kennedy at the other end of the couch._

_**Hot and Dangerous**_

_**If your one of us, then roll with us**_

'_**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**_

"_Janeé! That's your ring tone!" Zoe exclaims. Janeé picks up her phone and looks at the caller ID._

"_EEEPPP! It's an unknown number! What if it's not Kelly?" Janeé says. "W-w-w-what if it's a stalker who is t-trying to get our location!"_

_"Well answer it someone" says Kennedy. _

_**I've got that glitter on my eyes**_

_**Stockings ripped all up the sides**_

_**Looking sick and sexy-**_

_"Hello?" Zoe says into the phone._

_"Hi Zoe its Kelly. Are the other girls with you?"_

_"Yes. We are all here. I'll put you on speaker"_

_***BEEP***_

_"Ok girls you're approved. The CEO likes the idea of a girl band. We want you guys to fly out to L.A on Wednesday. 1__st__ we need permission from your guardians and then I'll send you your plane tickets. You also need a least 1 person over the age of 18 to be your guardian while in L.A. After you talk to you parents and get everything together give me a call back."_

_"Okay. Bye Kelly" all the girls said._

_When they hung up they each started dialing their parents' numbers asking them if it was okay to go to L.A. They each got the same answer "Sure honey, but I want daily updates and check-ups". All the girls decided that Tyler would be best choice for their guardian since he is already familiar with California. They called Kelly and told her all the news. She had the tickets sent and told the girls that they would be there by the next day. _

_The girls decided that since Tyler would be their guardian they would stay at Zoe's house until Wednesday. Tuesday morning each of the girls went to their respective homes to pack and say good-bye to their parents._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

:

:

:

We hadn't even realized we'd been sitting there for an hour just thinking about the last 2 days until the intercom came on.

"Flight 29 to L.A will depart in approximately 10 minutes, Flight 29 to L.A".

"Hey guys we need to board now so we can find our seats" Tyler says. We get up and walk to our gate and each take a glance back at our past.

**A/N So how was it? Horrible? Terrible? Terrific? Awesome? I'll never know unless you push that review button at the bottom. Let me know if I should continue on. I'm not really confident about it. Even an "its good" or "yes" in a review and I will continue my story. Reviews get you a virtual pizza party!**


	2. The Encounter

**A/N thanks to all my readers. At first I thought this story was a total fail. Sorry about the typos. Fan Fiction kind of distorted it…anyhoos Chapter 2 introduces the guys, and I forgot to clarify that the story revolves around the girls okay. Alright enough babble heres the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, NADA, ZILCH, ZIPPO. BTR belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own my plot and my OCs. Okay!**

**Chapter 2**

**(The Encounter)**

**Janeé's POV**

Our flight went without any trouble…plane wise. Zoe was whining the whole time. Turns out she didn't get her snack and she almost got arrested for assaulting a vending machine. Lucky me I got the seat right next to hungry McGhee on the plane.

"Are you sure you don't have any food?" she asked me for the millionth time.

"I already told you this; no I don't have any food. Why don't you ask someone else" I tell her trying to get back to my book.

"Everyone's ignoring me! That's why, and if I don't eat soon might just have to bite your arm off" she threatens.

"Oh really now? Everyone ignoring you, I would have never noticed!" I sarcastically replied.

"How can you not notice, are you BLIND?" I guess she thought I was serious; jeez I worry about this girl sometimes. After about 10 more minutes of her talking to her Elmo hat she finally fell asleep. I decided since Zo is finally asleep I can check up on my other friends. Jasmine and Kennedy were sitting in front of us. Jazz was reading the latest addition of Pop Tiger magazine while listening to songs on her iPod. Kenny on the other hand was fast asleep and snoring at that. I didn't see Tyler anywhere. He probably was sitting in a different seat.

***BING* Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly**.

Looks like this is really happening. As I Look out the window I think to myself we defiantly aren't in Georgia anymore.

:

:

Once we land I wake up Ken and Zo. As we get off Tyler tells us to go look for our ride while he gets the luggage. While we look for our ride we start to talk.

"Can you believe we are actually here?" Jasmine says.

"This is so awesome" replies Zoe.

"Whose name is the car under?" asks Kennedy.

"I think Gustavo Rocque…" I reply

"You know that gut creeps me o- hey I see the sign." Zoe finishes. We all walk up to the guy in a tux holding a sign that says Gustavo Rocque. Jasmine texts Tyler and lets him know that we found the ride.

Once Tyler arrives we get into our…LIMO! Ohmygosh we are riding in a limo to our hotel. The whole ride all you can here is "Holy Crap!" and "I just saw a celebrity". We get to our hotel the Palm Woods completely on cloud nine. It's the home of the future famous. We walk in and we are just amazed, there are kids our age all around this place. We walk up to the front desk when we are greeted by a chubby man named Mr. Bitters. He gives us a fake smile and says "Welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you?" you can tell this guy hates his job.

"Yes we are checking in under Kenny Knowles" Kennedy states giving him a forced smile.

"Oh more new kids…you're staying in apartment 2K, good luck, and have a Palm Woods day." He rushes and then escapes to his office. After that charade all of us were wondering what did he mean by good luck?

As we were walking to the elevator we stopped and saw the most amazing sight ever. A sight that would make any teenage girl cry. All I can say is the Palm Woods pool is off the hook.

**Logan's POV**

James, Kendall, Carlos, and I were once again sitting by the Palm Woods pool waiting for something idea inspiring to come up. Today was a lazy day and even Carlos was sitting down. All of us were once again girlfriendless and all of our other Palm Woods buddies were busy. We sat there sulking in our own boredness for what seemed like hours until Katie came up to us.

"What's up baby sister, you have any news for us?" Kendall asked

"Actually I do. There are 4 new girls who moved here from Georgia and they are with Mr. Bitters right now. Oh here they come." right when she said that we saw 4 girls looking around staring open mouthed at the pool scene. All of them were really pretty, but one of the girls caught my eye. She had brown hair that stopped right below her shoulders with bangs that stopped right above her eyebrows. She's a little shorter than me, and she was wearing a pair of red converse with jeans, a red vest and white button down shirt. Her and her friends spotted us while they were looking around the pool. She and I locked eyes for a second, a second that was too soon ruined by her being pushed by her friends to the elevator. I was shaken out of my stupor after hearing James call dibbs on the blonde girl.

"I call the blonde one!" he exclaimed taking out his lucky comb and mirror. Kendall and I rolled our eyes at his vainness. "No girl can resist the face." And he wiggled his fingers in front of his face. Carlos was still staring at the spot where they were standing.

"Carlos are you ok buddy?" Kendall asked.

"She was beautiful" was all he said.

"Great we lost him." I stated while throwing my hands in the air.

***Kennedy's POV***

we pushed a dazed Janeé over to the elevator. We got to our room 2K and unlocked the door. We walked into the largest apartment we have seen in our lives. It was mostly a light green and brown color, with leather upholstery. We spotted 2 rooms and 1 bathroom, on the left side of the apartment. The kitchen was really big with a refrigerator and microwave. I ran to the rooms to see which was bigger. Both rooms were the same size but one was royal purple and one was dark blue. I put my stuff in the blue room, and plopped on the bed nearest the window.

I unpacked my sports awards, and a couple of my family photos. Zoe decided to share rooms with me and put her stuff on the bed closest to the door. Her stuffed kitties and bunnies fell out the bag. She stuffed those back in then her sports gear fell out. She huffed the just left the stuff on the floor.

She walked out our room and into the room where Jasmine and Janeé would be sleeping. I got up to follow her. Janeé was unpacking her books, iPod, writing crap, science stuff, and her prized Phoebe Nashik book. Jasmine was unpacking her thousands of nail polishes, swim prizes, dolphin stuffed animal and glittery clothes. I sigh and take a deep breath with my eyes closed, taking in the feeling of being in L.A.

When I open them Zoe and Janeé are gone and I hear a toilet flush. Oh no. It's already begun.

***Logan's POV***

After we finished our pool time we went upstairs to our apartment 2J. On the way up we heard screaming in the apartment next to us. Before I got the chance to knock on the door one of the girls from the pool, who was wearing an Elmo hat, came tumbling out of the room.

"Eeepp!" she screamed when she saw us.

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to scare you" Kendall said. She looked all of us up and down then smiled and said, "No worries I'm just a little jumpy because my friend Janeé almost killed me in there because I dropped her science book in the toilet…then flushed it…4 times...after ripping it up. Anyways I'm Zoe Hathaway but my friends call me Zo. And you are?" when she finished talking we were still trying to understand what was happening and what she said. Finally I figured it out and introduced us.

"O-oh. I'm Logan Mitchell, this is James Diamond, Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia right there" she smiled at all of us but shook Carlos's hand longest. Finally when they let go she started to talk again.

"Did you guys hear us from all the way down stairs? Ohmygosh I'm so sorry."

"Um no, actually we just heard you because we were headed back home. We live at 2J"Kendall said.

"So we're neighbors. Cool would you guys like to come over tonight; we're watching movies and warming our house. It can be like a get together. And that way you can meet the rest of my friends. How's 7:00pm for you guys?"

"7:00pm is great." James replied.

"Okay see you guys then. Bye." And she disappeared in her apartment. Wow she was forward. I checked my watch and it was already 5pm. We'd better get ready.

**A/N How's Chappy 2? Review pretty please. I may update tomorrow if not I'll update next week. Review, you know you want to…..**


	3. The Get Together

**A/N Awww I feel so loved. I'm glad people are reading. I went to see the actual Alvin Ailey Dance Company last night. It Is a life changing experience I almost cried twice because of the grace and beauty. If you haven't heard of Alvin Ailey you need to find out about it. Its modern, West African, ballet, and Jazz dancing mixed together they literally looked like they were floating. One day I hope to do that…okay back to my story. Next week I'm out of school because we have a break. So I can't update because I don't have internet at home. Ill try to post another chapter also.**

**Disclaimer: Mom: Tori. What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm trying to buy Big Time Rush on eBay.**

**Mom: So you don't own them yet?**

**Me: Sorry to tell you mom, but no I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Mom: Oh okay then.**

**Chapter 3**

**(The Get Together)**

**Kennedy's POV**

"Janeé, calm down we can get you another math book. I bet Zoe didn't mean to flush it." Janeé was going to blow a fuse if she didn't calm down.

"Ohhhh she meant to! She ripped it up AND FREAKING FLUSHED IT! That was no accident" ugh these girls are crazy. Right before Janeé got to kill Zoe, she zoomed out the room. If I were Zoe I'd be hiding under a rock because Jordan doesn't play about her math and science books.

"Umm where has Tyler been the past 5 hours?"

"Oh Zoe said that he's going to get his own apartment because he said and I quote 'I don't want to be here when you guys find boyfriends, and start making out on the couch, and knowing you it'll be in the next few hours.' So he'll come over every now and then to check upon us and bring us food. He thinks we are old enough not to kill ourselves" Jasmine explained cheerily. Then Zoe walks through the door.

"Hey guys. Guess what? I have great news." Zoe said. "News that will make you totally forget about your book" she directed that at Jordan while hiding behind Jazz.

"I doubt that" Jazz mumbled.

"Ok girls, enough! Zo what's the good news?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

"Well do you remember those cute guys from the pool?" we all nodded our heads. "Well it turns out we are neighbors with them, they live at apartment 2J. I met them outside the door when I ran out, and I introduced myself and we talked. Then I invited them over to watch some movies with us at 7 o'clock. You know like a house warming get together!" she finish smiling, proud of herself. I looked at my watch.

"You do know it's already 5:30." I stated. Jordan, Zoe, and I just stared at each other. Jazz on the other hand looked super excited.

"Yes! Ok it my turn to use my magic. You guys seem paralyzed in your spots so I guess I'll take over" Jasmine says with her hands together. No one answered. "I guess you guys are fine with it then" she said. She ended up running into our rooms pulling out outfits for us all and shoving me into the bathroom.

:

:

:

After she finished all our make-up she gave us our clothes. We quickly put on our outfits. Jazz ended up wearing sequined gray skinny jeans with her favorite pair of silver ballet flats. She wore a really glittery t-shirt. She wore her hair in a high pony tail, and she made sure that she had it straightened. Since it technically wasn't a date she didn't wear any make up, beside the chocolate covered strawberry flavored lip gloss (in case she got lucky).

She dressed Zo in a pair of camouflaged red cargo pants. She had her put on a pair of red and black sneakers, and a red Elmo shirt. Zo ended up putting on her favorite red Elmo hat as well. Zo had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Since Zo simply refused to wear make-up she ended up going natural.

Jazz was on roll and she was not going to let Jordan wear sweats. A t the pool we all saw how she and one of the boys were staring at each other. Jordan ended up in a light blue sundress and yellow sandals. Jordan wore lip gloss and a little blush. Jazz insisted that she wear just a little eye shadow to get her eyes to pop out more. She had Jordan wear her hair down and her bangs brushed to the side.

For me it wasn't too difficult since all my clothes pretty much match. I ended up in some black basketball shorts with a graphic tee that said "come any closer and you will taste the fury of my foot" with a ninja on it. I wore my favorite pair of black Buster Clyde sneakers. She put my hair in simple curls. We finished with 20 minutes to spare. In our extra time we got some chips, popcorn, candy and 4 liters of soda. At about 7:05 the guys showed up.

***ding dong***

"Ok girls this is not a date we are just hanging out with guys we just meet at the pool- aw who am I kidding? Just act normal." Jasmine concluded.

_**JASMINE POV**_

Zoe walks up to answer the door since she is more familiar with the guys. "What's up guys? Welcome to our humble abode." She walks in with the guys behind her. "Guys I would like you to meet my new friends. This is Kendall Knight" she points to a tall guy who has sandy blonde hair and green eyes "Logan Mitchell" she points to a shorter guy with spiky black hair and brown eyes, "Carlos Garcia" she points to a guy who's the shortest, Latino, with spiky black hair, and a black hockey helmet on his head. When she says his name I can tell she has I thing for him because she blushes a little. "And lastly…" Oh my grilled chezzus I could swear that there was a god standing right in front of me. He was beautiful; he was tall, he had perfect brown hair, great muscle tone, beautiful hazel eyes, and a smile that made my knees buckle.

"I'm James. James Diamond" he finishes for her. He looks directly at me and gives me a radiant smile. He continues saying "We're Big Time Rush, we're in a band" I give him a flirty smile and open my mouth to talk, but instead I'm interrupted by Zoe who is planning on finishing her intros first.

"And guys these are my best friends since 6th grade." she points to Janeé "This is Janeé Jordan, but we also call her Jordan, she's the one who almost KILLED ME earlier"

"That's because you flushed my Phoebe Nashik BOOK!" Janeé yelled back.

"It's just a book" Zoe mumbles. Janeé stands up to shake all the guys hands and I notice that her and Logan both blushed a little at the contact. I am defiantly going to have to investigate this further and hook my friends up. "This here is Kennedy Harris; we call her Kenny or Kenlee sometimes." Kennedy shook hands with all of them but I saw her subtly check out the guy Kendall, that is when she thought no one was noticing. Wow she defiantly has some explaining to do. "Lastly is my buddy Jasmine Knowles but we usually call her Jazz or Jazzy."

"And I'm single" I quickly added in. After I shake hands with them all James winks at me. He winked…at…me. I swear if I wasn't so shocked I would have swooned.

"Ok now that we are all acquainted how about we choose a movie" Kendall suggests. Everyone agrees.

"Since it's your apartment you guys can choose" Carlos said. Suddenly Zo, Kenlee, and Jordan yell out a movie.

"Austin Powers Gold member" Zoe yells

"Blades of Glory" Jordan says

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Kenny adds. I look towards the guys who look like they've never seen 16 year old girls yell over movies like this before. I give them a reassuring smile.

"You guys will get use to it. You can go ahead and sit on the couch. We will end up watching Blades of Glory so can you go ahead and put the movie in. Thanks" while the boys are getting situated I walk over to my friends and get them to sit down. Kennedy and Zoe are a little upset about the movie choice at first but quickly get over it.

Carlos and Zoe end up on the floor lying on their stomachs. Zoe would giggle and blush every now and then and then Carlos would. At one point they even switch head gear. I couldn't tell if they were giggling because of the movie or if they were flirting. Kennedy and Kendall would every so often look at each other from their side of the room. James had somehow managed to put his arm around my shoulder. Normally I would punch a guy for trying something that bold with me without me knowing him well, but this time I didn't care. It felt good. I scooted over closer to him, and he took the hint and got closer to me. We ended up shoulder to shoulder. I looked around and noticed that Logan and Jordan were stuck next to each other. They were looking at the TV but both of them seemed a little out of it.

By the end of our movie marathon we had watched 3 movies. After that we all talked. The guys told us about the Palm Woods, the people, and about themselves. I ended up convincing everyone to trade numbers. Then Logan looked at his watch.

"Oh well look at the time. We better get going." Logan rushes out the apartment dragging 3 mad and confused teenage guys behind him. Once the guys left the girls each let out breaths they didn't know that they were holding.

"Well you guys sure have some explaining to do." I tell my friends.

"What are you talking about?" they all said at the same time while trying to keep from looking me in the eyes.

"You all know what I'm talking about. Kennedy, I saw you checking Kendall out. You may have thought no one noticed, but ohhhhh I noticed. And Jordan, you and Logan were blushing every time you made eye contact. What the helicopter was that about? Lastly, Zoe were you and Carlos having fun on the floor down there?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"W-w-w-what are you t-talking about we weren't d-doing anything" She turned a dark maroon. Janeé was speechless. Kennedy was nervously scratching her head. Then it looked like she had some type of idea.

"Hey you can't be talking you and James were getting real cozy on the couch!" Kennedy yelled

"Yes, yes we were, but at least we were showing our feelings, unlike you guys" I yelled back.

"…." Nothing.

"I thought so" I said after her silence. I went to my room so I could take a shower, do my hair, and pick out an outfit to go to the studio in tomorrow. After that I'll talk to the BTR guys because they have some explaining to do also. By the end of the week my friends and I WILL be the girlfriends of Big Time Rush.

**A/N after I finished typing this my sister read it and she asked me why I picked Blades of Glory. I told her it was funny. She told me that that would be awkward watching that with guys you just met. That is true but I still love that movie. "Impure, impure!" hehe that was hilarious. Review pwetty pwetty pwease! **


	4. Band Mates?

**A/N The sweetness of reviews. It makes me smile big! Big thanks to **_**angel2u**_**,**_** jadestar1**_**, **_**James Maslow Forever, Michelle550 **_**and**_** xXMissHailieJadeXx **_**for sending me reviews! I also want to thank the people who have read it, alerted it, and/or favorited it! Special thanks to **_**LilacRose42**_** who has reviewed every chapter so far. You go girl! Gracias mis amigos! I and I got the BTR CD from my dad for Valentine's Day! ;-D I love it. I'm like in love with Oh Yeah! Who else had a great Valentine's Day? **

**Something else that should be said. It's not super important but I think everyone should know in case it wasn't mentioned. Janeé is half Caucasian half African American. Jasmine is Caucasian. Zoe is Native American. And Kennedy is African American. Just in case you didn't know**

**Alright I don't want to offend any Jo and Camille lovers so they will be nice in this story. I don't completely hate them, even if they did break my guys' hearts at some point. Reading Fan Fictions have made me hate them for some reason -nothing personal-. I have nothing against Erin Sanders or Katelyn Tarver in real life, just their characters. But in the next story I write they will probably be cheating, lying, stinking, stealing, Steve dating, evil, cruel, heart-breaking, narcissistic, mean, BIATCHES. So whenever I post that one there will be some name calling and fights… MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush…I didn't own them in the past chapters and I don't own them now. So stop bugging me about it! The songs used in my story belong to their creators/artists also so umm yeah.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Band Mates?)**

**James's POV**

"Hey what'd you do that for!" all of us yelled at Logan. I was especially pissed.

"I was just starting to get know Jasmine. And she's REALLY hot" I told them smiling. They all gave me weird looks.

"What? You guys know what I'm talking about" instead of an answer I got confused looks. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who understands flirting and girls. "Kendall I saw you checking out that Kennedy chick" I tell him while looking him up and down. "Carlitos, you were making Zoe laugh, and you guys were giggling so much it was sickening. And Logie every time you and Janeé made physical contact or even look at each other you would both turn pink and look away!" I finished with a triumphant look on my face after seeing it sink into their thick skulls.

"Oh really James? From where I was sitting it looked like one more minute together, and you and Jasmine would have been sucking each other's faces off." Kendall exclaimed.

"Yes, we probably would have too if sir curfew hadn't pulled us out of there when he did" I said looking at Logan.

"Whoa too much information dude" Carlos finally added in.

"Yea and anyway it's not my fault that I didn't want to get grounded for being in a girl's apartment…" he looked at his watch "…past midnight! And we have to go to the studio tomorrow at 9am. So we need to go to bed anyway" Oh crap I completely forgot about that.

"Oh yea" Kendall said

"Right" Replied Carlos

"Ok then I will see you guys tomorrow" I told them walking over to me and Carlos's room. I didn't notice how tired I was until my face made contact with the pillow. I was then surrounded by the comforts of sleep.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

**Kendall's POV**

Logan's alarm goes off meaning it's time for another glorious day with Gustavo! Yay! Not. I groggily sit up from the bed and head for the kitchen. Surprise surprise, Logan's already up and…reading the newspaper?

"Good Morning Kendall. You sleep well?" Logan asked me. I give him my best death glare. He looks taken aback. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Why aren't my mom and Katie up yet?"

"They were out all night at one of Katie's auditions so they decided to sleep in" He then goes back to reading. I fix a bowl of Lucky Charms for myself and sit down in front of the TV. When I flip through the channels I see T.U.F.F Puppy is on. I sit there watching TV for 30 minutes until Carlos comes out of his and James's room. I hear Logan and Carlos talking when suddenly Carlos appears next to me with his black helmet on.

"Which episode is this" he asks me.

"The episode where T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M share a base"

"Oh"

"Yea" we end up laughing at the little things that we find funny.

"Shut up! Some of us are still trying to sleep here" James yelled at us from his and Carlos's room. As expected he came out and trudged to the bathroom where he would fix his hair and take his shower…that whole thing takes like an hour for him to finish. When he finally gets out the rest of us take our showers and get dressed.

"Guys if we don't leave like now we're going to be late for our recording session" Logan tells us. We rush out the door and catch a cab to Rocque Records.

***At Rocque Records***

**(Still Kendall's POV)**

As we walk into Rocque Records we hear female voices singing. We find Kelly and Gustavo sending four girls out of the booth into the dance studio where they start to get into positions to sing and dance.

_**JANEÉ**_

_Layin' Low_

_Rest n' pause_

_Sleeping long_

_Slow motion_

_Gonna do _

_Shoulda, coulda, woulda done_

_Excuses_

_What are you afraid of?_

_Don't you know what you're made of?_

_One of God's greatest creations_

_Take this invitation now _

_**ZOE AND JASMINE**_

_Get Up_

'_Cause you can't stop_

_Get Up_

_Got a lot to do_

_24 hours _

_Almost gone_

_Get Up_

_Don't sit there_

_Get Up_

_If you wanna get there_

_Clocks don't stop and_

_Time won't wait_

_**KENNEDY**_

_He said _

_She said_

_They said_

_What do you say?_

_It's your dreams_

_Your choice_

_Your time_

_Your life_

_So don't you_

_Don't you_

_Miss it_

_What are you afraid of?_

_Don't you know what you're made of?_

_One of God's greatest creations_

_Take this invitation now _

_**ZOE and JASMINE**_

_Get Up_

'_Cause you can't stop_

_Get Up_

_Got a lot to do_

_24 hours _

_Almost gone_

_Get Up_

_Don't sit there_

_Get Up_

_If you wanna get there_

_Clocks don't stop and_

_Time won't wait_

_**ALL**_

_Welcome to the rest of your life_

_From now on, just try_

_To live more, want more, work a little harder_

_Dance more, laugh more, be a little smarter+_

_Hug a little longer, love a little stronger_

_You've been down but now it's time to_

_Get Up_

'_Cause you can't stop_

_Get Up_

_Got a lot to do_

_24 hours _

_Almost gone_

_Get Up_

_Don't sit there_

_Get Up_

_If you wanna get there_

_Clocks don't stop and_

_Time won't wait_

_Get Up_

'_Cause you can't stop_

_Get Up_

_Got a lot to do_

_24 hours _

_Almost gone_

_Get Up_

_Don't sit there_

_Get Up_

_If you wanna get there_

_Clocks don't stop and_

_Time won't wait_

_One more time say…_

_Get Up_

_(Say)Get Up_

_(Say)Get Up_

_(Say)Get Up_

_(Yea)Get Up_

_(Oh-oh)Get Up_

_(Get on up)Get Up_

_Get Up_

_GET UP!_

"That was…all right. Tomorrow we need you guys to put a better dance together. Use some of you Alvin Ailey moves." Gustavo said surprisingly calm to the girls. Wa-wait that's Zoe, Jasmine, Janeé, and…Kennedy. When did they start recording here? I look at all the guys and it looks like they are thinking the same exact thing.

"Hey, when did they start singing and working with Gustavo?" Carlos whispered next to me.

"I have no idea. The real question is how they learned to dance like that!" James whisper yells.

"You girls are dismissed" he looks back and sees us "Dogs meet Destiny's Fate. My new girl group." the girls gave us happy but nervous waves. "Ok dogs get in the booth now! I need you guys to re sing _Famous_, because the last time it was TERRIBLE!" We cringed at his sudden change of volume. Before the girls left they all gave us looks that I assume mean "we'll explain later."

**Zoe's POV**

**(5 hours later)**

We waited at our apartment for the guys. Hopefully they got the telepathic message I sent them I think I might have ESP. While we waited we sat on the couch watching Janeé's favorite television show Invader Zim. I only caught a couple of phrases that Gir said...my favorites!

"_**I loveded you piggy, I loveded you"**_

"_**Yay! I'm gonna be sick!"**_

"_**Hi floor! Make me a sandwich."**_

"_**I'm gonna' sing the doom song now…Doom…Doom…"**_

"_**Then a squirrel ate Dib's greasy head."**_

"_**I miss you cupcake"**_

"_**Aw, somebody needs a hug"**_

"_**The plug thingy, it's not plugged."**_

"_**I love little tacos. I love them good."**_

"_**I'm runnin'-I'm runnin, I'm naked and I'm runnin'."**_

Janeé would laugh at everything that little green dog robot thing said. She loves that thing so much that her favorite animal is a green dog with black ears. Pfft everyone knows those don't exist in America. Ugh when is Carlos gonna get here? I-I mean the guys?

***Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong***

"Coming, God! Just stop ringing the dang doorbell" Kennedy yelled at the doorbell ringer. When she got to the door she looked about ready to punch the ringer. She got to the door and angrily swung it open. She was greeted by the faces of the guys.

1"Oh hi guys. Sorry about the yelling" She backed up and swung her arm out to signal for the guys to come in.

"Sup chicas" Carlos said.

"Sup dudes" we all chorused.

"Ok so I bet you guys are wondering why we were at Rocque Records singing and dancing" Kennedy started. She always got right to the point.

"Yea and how you girls learned to dance like that!" James said.

"So do you guys want the long version or the short version of the story?" Janeé asks.

"We have all the time in the world" Logan said while bringing his arms behind his head. Kenlee told them to get comfortable because it's a long story. We started off by telling them about how we met in the summer of 5th grade.

"It was all of our 1st year in Alvin Ailey Camp. All of us were put in the same group, camp C. It took us like 3 days before we actually started talking one another" Jasmine tells them

"We found out we'd all be going to the same middle school when school started again. After that we just started becoming best friends" I added in.

"Don't forget in was all of our 1st summers in Georgia too…besides Kennedy." Janeé said.

"Yea that too." I corrected. We told them how we went to Ailey camp until 8th grade, and how we kept going to dance classes in high school. Then Kennedy explained to them how we met Gustavo at our 1st state competition, and how he almost blew up from Kennedy's smart comment.

"…and that's why we are in L.A today" Jasmine finished with a smile. We all looked at the boys in anticipation wondering what they would say, since that's a lot to take in.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Kennedy shouted

"Are they breathing?" I asked Jasmine.

"I don't know" she was smiling a bit too much while she said this. She stands up. "OKAY PEOPLE I KNOW C.P.R. STEP BACK LADIES. Let a pro handle this" She walked up to James and crushes her lips to his while gripping on his shirt and practically pulling him out of his chair. They are both like really getting into it. Now everyone was in shock. We should have seen this coming, now I wish I was with Tyler. When she finally came up for air after that 3 minute full blown make-out session, me, Janeé, and Kennedy were on the floor chocking on our own laughter. Kennedy was laughing really loud. Janeé was on her back turning red from all the laughing, and I was crying and laughing so hard that I had almost died! After we pulled our selves together Janeé picked up Jasmine and brought her to their shared room. James's look was priceless. He looked shocked, happy, upset, and confused. I almost started laughing again but we had to get them out now.

"Well this was fun we should do this again next time see you guys later" Kennedy said super fast. With that we slammed the door in their confused faces. Once the door closed me and Kennedy looked at each other and cracked up laughing again.

***James's POV***

WOOOOOOWWWWWWW! That was AMAZING!

***Kendall's POV***

I did not see that coming. That was awkward on so many levels.

***Carlos's POV***

Of course James would get kissed first of all of us. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!

***Logan's POV***

Okay what just happened back there? That was creepy. They defiantly aren't like most girls.

***Jasmine's POV***

Once I was pulled away from the guys by Janeé I was brought into our room. She took one look at me then started laughing again.

"Why do you guys keep laughing at me?" I demanded. She laughed again.

"Only you- would think of- that- kind of excuse-to kiss guy" she got out in between chuckles. ` Now that I think about it that was pretty good. Score one for my awesome distraction skills. A couple of seconds later Kennedy and Zoe walked in looking like they just finished laughing too. Was it that random?

"Okay Jazz. Explain where you thought of that excuse because that was really funny" Kennedy said smiling.

"And how you guys could hold your breaths so long" Zoe added in while turning her hat backwards.

"I was a life guard one summer remember, and it just came to me, and I use to practice holding my breath under water sometimes." I told them.

"I can't believe you did that, and in front of all us none the less" Janeé said while gesturing around the room.

"One good thing came out of this though" I told them.

"What?" they all asked

I smiled before saying "He likes me too" they looked at me weird. "He kissed me back"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" they all said with wide open mouths.

"That was the absolute BEST kiss I have had in my life" I told them, my smile not faltering at all. If anything it probably got larger…if that's even possible. Heck yea! That was awesome!

**A/N: There probably won't be any more of the guys POV's. I can't really do their views very well. One of the guy's point of view may come in every now and then if it's absolutely necessary. But don't expect it m'kay. Let me know if I should continue with the boys' point of views. If you were wondering where I got the idea for the Elmo hat from I have a hat just like that. I wear it whenever I can I love it so much. Off topic. I brushed my teeth a few hours and my tongue feels RAW! Is that normal? Who else has cleaned their tongue so well it burns? Off topic again. Now how was that? Didn't expect that kiss now did ya? I have no idea where I got that idea from I may have seen it somewhere but I'm not really sure. And that song was Get Up by Mary Mary.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	5. Flirting

**A/N Two in one day such a treat. Am I including enough of the guys? I need criticism. I feel like something is missing from my story. If you love SpongeBob, Jagan, and humor you need to read **_**No Weenies Allowed **_**by**_** ShadowLev**_**. I almost peed my pants while reading it. Read and review. Does anyone have any ideas for other stories I should do? I might make another one after I complete this one. One last thing I may need a mean girl or two and a mean dude for later chapters but I'll put out the application later on. I hopefully put up the pictures of my girls' celeb kind of look-a-like. They don't look exactly like them but they are similar…in some ways. **

**Name pronunciations (for those who are unclear about it)**

**Janeé= Juh-nay**

**Zoe= Zoey**

**Now that that's cleared up…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, Nada nothing mentioned in my story belongs to me, the songs used belong to their authors, and Big Time Rush belongs to Nickelodeon…until I become a multi millionaire…**

**Chapter 5**

***Janeé POV***

**(Flirting)**

Okay it's official; James and Jasmine are completely sickening. They are barf worthy in the flirting category. They flirt every time they see each other, which is about every 10-20 minutes since we live and work together. That CPR technique defiantly has changed the way they act around each other. Jazz literally touches James's bicep in front of us. Zoe still finds this beyond funny; she chuckles every time they are brought up. I was getting tired of their not so subtle flirts so I took matters into my own hands. We were sitting on the couch in our apartment. It's weird, they come over to our apartment all the time but we've never been to their apartment. James and Jasmine were at it again. She was dragging her now electric yellow fingernails up and down his arm while talking to him. I stood up from my spot and dragged Logan out of the room since he seemed closest to James. Once out the door I talked.

"When the helicopter is James going to ask out Jasmine?" I asked him right away.

"Um I don't know. I think he's planning on doing it in a couple of days. Which is weird because he usually asks a girl out when he first meets her" he told me.

"Well do you think there is any way you can get him to ask her out today or tomorrow because if they keep acting the way they are I will probably kill myself" he laughed at me and smiled. He has dimples, I never noticed that before.

"Sure I'll try my best" he responded.

"Thanks Logan you're the best" and then I kissed him on the cheek. He started to turn a little pink. Then I amazed myself by walking back in the room like I've done that kind of thing before (which I haven't). Jazz would be so proud of me.

***Carlos's POV"**

We left the girl's apartment around 8 o'clock. When we walked into our apartment Logan pulled me aside.

"Carlos I need you to tackle James for me because-"

"I don't any type of reason" I cut in.

"Great! Get busy then." He told me walking away. James was about 10 feet away from the door giving money to Katie for whatever reason. I tapped my black helmet twice and charged at him. I tackled him to the floor and pinned him.

"LOGAN I GOT HIM!" I yelled while keeping a struggling James pinned.

"Get off me Carlos!" he yelled.

"Sorry I can't, you have to wait for Logan" Logan then came out of and me and James's room holding James's lucky comb.

"Okay James. I have a simple proposition for you. Either you ask Jasmine out tomorrow or I will break your lucky comb" Logan told James. James yelped. His scream is always funny.

"Why do I need to ask her out tomorrow? What if I don't want to ask her out?" he said.

"You need to because people's lives depend on it. And we all know you want to ask her out" Logan went on. James seemed to think about this.

"Okay I'll do it" he said after a few seconds.

"Good. Carlos you get of him now" Logan told me. I stood up and helped James up. Then Mrs. Knight called us for dinner.

"Fish stick Friday, fish stick Friday, FISH STICK FRIDAY!" I chanted all the way to the table.

***Janeé's POV***

Today Tyler came by and dropped off $200 for us. So the girls and I decided to go out somewhere to eat.

"Where is a good place in L.A to eat?" Kennedy asked.

"I kind of want some pizza…like Fellini's" I told my friends.

"Yea me too" Jazz agreed.

"Well I want hot dogs" Zoe said.

"You always want hot dogs" Kennedy retorted. "So pizza it is." After our decision was made my phone signaled I had a text.

I checked my phone to see I had 1 new message from Logan. I got butterflies in my stomach just seeing his name. Hopefully he has good news.

_Logan: Gud news. James shud ask Jazz out 2morrow._

_Janeé: Thnx. Ur a life saver. _

_Logan: No problm anythin 4 a friend. _

My heart dropped a little at being called a friend.

_Janeé: Yea a friend. I guess ill c ya 2morrow then. Bye._

_Logan: Bye._

I put my phone back into my red sweat pants. I was quiet the rest of our walk. We finally found a Fellini's about 7 blocks from the hotel. Everyone but me ate. I was too upset to eat. Truthfully I shouldn't have been upset. It's not like he's suppose to like me when we first meet. After about 30 minutes the girls finished eating and we got a cab back to the Palm Woods and walked back to our room.

We entered apartment 2K in silence. All of went our separate ways and went to sleep.

***The Next Morning***

I awoke at around 5pm. I sat up in bed and I had a killer headache. I went to the living room to watch T.V. I noticed everyone was gone. I checked my phone to see if I had gotten any messages. I had 3 new messages. 1 message from Jasmine, 1 from Kennedy, and 1 from Logan. I checked them top to bottom.

_** 1 message 10:27am From Jasmine**_

_ Hey Jordan, just wanted 2 say thnx 4 settin me and James up that waz real nice:-D_

_ Reply: it was no big deal just had 2 stop ur flirting ;-)_

_**1 message 10:30am From Kennedy**_

_ Went out with jazz 4 an outfit, wanted 2 wake u but u were sleeping so peacefully. Will b bck around 6._

_**1 message 2:06pm From Logan**_

_ The guys got tricked in2 goin 2 the mall wit James to find an outfit 4 his date. Can I com over l8r?_

_ Reply: sure but I'm pretty sick:-P_

I finished my texting and lied on the couch waiting for him to text back. About 2 minutes later he texted me back.

_**1 message 5:19pm From Logan**_

___Thats ok ill be over in 10mins?_

_ Reply: thats fine_

Since I was half naked at the time in my boy boxers and white baby tee, I got up and put on a t-shirt and some gray sweats. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and lied back down on the couch. About 3 minutes later Logan knocked on the door.

"It's open" I yelled. He open the door and I looked up from the couch to see him dressed up in a doctor's coat complete with a stethoscope and a first aid kit. I chuckled at his attire and coughed in the process.

"Nice outfit" I told him from over the couch. He walked over to me and kneeled in front of the couch. He put his hand on my forehand then got a thermometer.

"Put this in your mouth" he instructed me. Too tired to argue I did as he said. A couple of seconds later he took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it. He sucked in a breath and said

"This is bad"

"No durr" I told him. "And if you want to know my symptoms I have a fever, headache, sore throat, my whole body aches when I move, and… why is it so hot in here? Or is it just me?" it was his turn to laugh now. He was laughing at me in a time of sickness; I could have been dying for Pete's sake!

"Why are you laughing at me? I could be dying right now" I told him.

"No reason and you're not dying. You probably just have a bad cold" he explained to me.

"Oh okay. Well I still look and feel like shiznits" I told him while pulling a pillow on my face.

"Shiznits?" he questioned me. I pulled the pillow of my face for a second.

"Yea it's a shortened term that I made up. It's shit nuggets"

"Well in that case you're gonna feel like shiznits for about 2 days and…you look fine" he seemed to hesitate at his last few words. Here comes that bad feeling again.

"Well thanks for that diagnosis Dr. Mitchell. Should I do anything in particular to help ease the pain?" I asked half heartedly.

"Not really just rest up." he said

"Will do. Umm would you stay here with me and take care of me, keep me company? I-I-I mean u-u-until my friends get back t-that is." I asked him as nervous as the system. He seemed a little taken of guard but quickly caught his composure.

"Sure, I'll take care of you until your friends get back" he finished with a smile. This guy does not make not kissing him easy. I sat up from lying down and made room for Logan. He sat next to me and I scooted my way next to him so we sat next to each other. 30 minutes later I started to get sleepy. Logan had fallen asleep 10 minutes ago. I laid my head on a now unconscious Logan's shoulder and fell asleep.

***Kennedy's POV***

I walked in my apartment to see a sight I never thought I'd see. Jordan and Logan were snuggled next to each other on the couch. I walked up closer to see that they were both asleep. It was the most adorable sight in the world so I took a photo on my phone. I decided to give them their privacy so I left the room silently. Since I had ditched Jazz and Zo at the mall, I was alone at last. I walked while tying my hair into a side ponytail. I was walking around the hallways of the Palm Woods for about 10 minutes checking my e-mail on my phone when I bump into Kendall. I almost fell on my butt -the guy's got some serious strength going on there- until he caught me around my waist. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Well hello there stranger." He told me.

"Hi to you too, Kendall right?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yea and your…Kimberly? He asked smirking while raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, Kennedy." After that a little silence passed between us. Then I realized he was still holding me around the waist. I looked at him, then his arms then back at him.

"Oh yea" he said after a second. We both took like 2 steps apart, but it kind of felt weird being apart. "Sooo what are you doing walking around the halls?" he finally said.

"Well Jasmine and Zoe are out trying to find Jazz a good outfit for her 8 o'clock date with James. I found away to escape from that and I have Logan and Janeé on my couch asleep in each others' arms." He looked at me in disbelief. I decided not to try to explain so I took out my phone and showed him my picture of them. While he looked at the pictured I continued on "Enough about me why are YOU in the halls?"

"Same situation but James and Carlos are out, and I went looking for Logan." He told me.

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me" I told him nudging his shoulder while looking down the corridor. We were walking in no particular direction.

"Since we _are_ alone how about we go get a bite to eat. You know, and of course bring everyone else something back." He asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"That would be nice. Just wait a second I need to get my purse. Can you meet me in the lobby?"

"Okay" He said smiling. I sprinted to the elevator. Track defiantly has its perks. I walked in the apartment to find the two love birds still in each other's arms but Logan was awake. I walked stealthily over to couch.

"BOO!" I whispered. He jumped up a little then turned to see me smirking at him.

"Taking advantage of my girl in a delicate state are we?" I half stated half asked Logan.

"No, she's sick so I came over and volunteered to keep her company. She fell asleep on my shoulder" he explained to me.

"Mhhhmmm okay. Well is there anything you want to eat? Me and Kendall are going to get something to eat…as friends…I think? Anyway any requests?" I inquired.

"Uh no just get me anything." He tells me.

"Alrighty then, oh yeah nice outfit" I tell him while walking out the apartment with my purse in hand. I get back on the elevator and head down to the lobby. I see Kendall waiting by the door. I walk next to him and I link my arm through his. O sweet sweet contact. I look up at him and guide him out the door.

"Where are we going to get the food?" I ask him after 15 minutes of silent walking.

"Um I don't know…how's Burger King?

"Burger King? You guys are pop stars and you still eat at Burger King? I guess that's fine, but I really just want a milkshake." I told him.

"BK it is then." We walked in an awkward silence. I wish I had Jazz's guts right now. *sigh*. We stopped right in front of BK and we hesitated to go in. We both faced each waiting for the other to break the silence. I…being the least patient of the two, pulled Kendall by the shirt down to my level and I crashed my lips to his. He hesitated for a split second but soon joined in. Our kiss lasted about 15 seconds before we both pulled away. It was a starter's kiss the one where it's not fully making-out but it wasn't a peck either. Both our breaths were heavy from the kiss. We dared not go any further. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not really hungry anymore…uhh I'll see you later." And with those final words I left. I headed in the opposite direction from where we came and I didn't look back. I have no idea what came over me. I shouldn't have done that, not my smartest move. I'm still on the rebound that's all. UGH! Stupid Kendall and his super attractiveness. I turn around and head back to my apartment. When I get there everyone's gone...of course. I change into my running shoes, shorts and sports bra. I head out to run. Running has always cleared my head when I'm stressed or confused, and my track days make it that much easier to do so.

**A/N Logie is adorable in doctor outfits. I would so fake being sick if Logan would take care of me. Who knew that that Kennedy Kendall kiss was coming up? Oh wait I did! I love typing kissing scenes. James and Jazz's date is coming up in the next chapter, I already have it planned out. If anyone has anything they want to be mentioned just let me know. Now that I've got that out of the way you need to review. *pulls out a blue watch* YOU WILL REVIEW MY STORY, YOU WILL REVIEW MY STORY, YOU WILL REVIEW MY STORY!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Sorry if you thought this was an update chapter. This is my mean girl/guy application. If you want your mean girl/guy featured send in your application with this information. The contest will probably end around March 4th. I need 2-3 mean chicks and a guy to try to screw the relationships up. And if you have suggestions for their group name add that in too.

Alright after all the relationships are established I want to have the queen/king bee of the Palm Woods. The guy is going to make one of the guys jealous. He's also going to "forcefully" make-out with one of the girls. The 2 mean girls will jump 2 of the guys' bones and get in a fight with whoever the guy's girlfriend is. For example if you kiss Carlos you will fight Zoe. Make out with James you fight Jasmine. Kiss Logan you fight Janeé. If you kiss Kendall, Kennedy will fight you. One couple will stay in tack mention who you want that to be too. Okay? I love fights so let's do this!

**Basic Information**

Full Name:

Any Nicknames:

Birthday:

Age:

Appearance:

**Personal Information**

Hometown:

Any famous parents (really a celeb or can be made up):

Life Story:

**Favorites**

Color:

Role Model:

Food:

Clothing item:

Actress:

Actor:

Show:

Movie:

Song:

**More Information**

Likes:

Fashion style:

Dislikes:

Which relationship does she/he screw up (who does he/she kiss or forcefully make out with?):

Talent (actress, model, singer, etc…):

Who should be left alone (who doesn't get affected by anyone)?:

Other (anything I'm missing):

Okay send in your awesome mean girls! I can't wait to see em. I want some fights to happen and some jealousy to occur! Let get it started in ha! And this is my 10 year old sister's example application. Don't make it like this though. I'm not using this. Its only an example.

**Basic Information**

Full Name: Nina Aden Anderson

Any Nicknames: Nikki, Nin, and Mimi, Mickey Mouse

Birthday: March 12

Age: 16

Appearance: She has brownish reddish shoulder length hair. She has an hourglass figure and dimples. She's around 5'7 with divine dark brown eyes, and thin eyebrows. Nina has a flawless face.

**Personal Information**

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

Any famous parents (really a celeb or can be made up): Mia Perry and Cody Anderson (Made up)

Life Story: Nina was born in Miami and had a fairytale childhood, she got whatever she wanted. Since her parents are very famous she was extremely rich. She was the kind of girl that girls wanted to be and boys wanted to date. Nina was always a spoiled brat and the queen of her world. She can't help trying to be the best at everything. If someone has something she wants she won't stop until she gets it. Her parents are always traveling and doing exotic things. Since then she has mainly been by herself. She now lives with her aunt in L.A, California at the Palm Woods.

**Favorites**

Color: red

Role Model: P!nk or Lonely island

Food: filet minion

Clothing item: Short sparkly dresses with complex features

Actress: Halle Berry

Actor: Jamie Fox

Show: That 70's show

Movie: Easy A

Song: I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island

**More Information**

Likes: being center of attention

Fashion style: Girly girl. Chic . Mini shirts and dresses. Loose shirts that show a little too much. Expensive accessories. Pretty much any sexy outfit. She really likes red lipstick and make-up. And black spandex outfits.

Dislikes: other people being the center attention and being 2nd

Which relationship does she screw up (who does he/she kiss or forcefully make-out with?): She would pick Logan or Kendall

Who should be left alone (who doesn't get affected by anyone)?: Zoe and Carlos

Talent (actress, model, singer, etc…): Singer

Other (anything I'm missing): Nina can sing like Mariah Carey and Shakira. Nina can always make trouble out of simple problems. She is the kind of girl that can be nice in appearance but mean in personality and be very persuasive. Nina is kind of Cuban because of her grandma on her dad side.

**Also everyone who sends in an app will be added to my favorite authors list! And I'll try to read and review all of your stories! If you have questions or concerns contact meh at mah personal email:**

**~Love, **

**I'm Adorkable~**


	7. Operation DATING

**A/N Well here's the date chapter. I hope you like it. Come on people I need mean girls/guys! I don't want to have to put in my own so send em in!. Keep sending them in. I'm still conflicted on who I should pick…**

**Disclaimer: I own only the money I find on the ground, and my hat.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Operation D.A.T.I.N.G)**

**Daring**

**Act**

**To**

**Install**

**New**

**Girlfriend/Boyfriend relationship**

***Jasmine's POV***

My date with James was in 30 minutes and I was already dressed. He won't tell me where we are going, but he did tell me to dress comfortable. So I wore a light blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. I had Zoe help me find some sneakers, since I hardly owned any. I'm more of the leggings, mini dresses and skirts girl. I only owned flats and heels. Today I chose a pretty brown nail polish to wear. I ended up buying light blue and brown Nikes. I am now in love with those sneakers. My two favorite colors in a shoe=PERFECTION. I wore my hair down in its regular straight hairstyle. I made sure to put cover up on my arms since I had no long sleeves on today.

James's arrived exactly at 8 o'clock. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and headed out.

:

:

:

Turns out we had a date at the roller skating rink. Now I'm glad I went on those class trips to _Cascade_. Those lessons and dancing will come in handy tonight. Nice choice of a date. Dark yet not to dark, music to dance to and a great time to hold hands.

"Nice choice for a date James" I told him while we were in line for our skates.

"Thanks. I forgot to ask you if you knew how to roller skate" he told me looking apologetic.

"It's okay. Luckily I know how to skate, and pretty well if I may say" I say with a happy smile on my face. He smiles back at me. I will never get use to the effect his smile has on me. "Come on." I pull him onto the floor. It takes me a few seconds before I readjust. We skate hand and hand. We make small talk.

"Let's play 20 questions, but I get to ask the questions." he suggests. I nod my head in agreement. "Favorite color?" he starts his questions.

"Well I don't have just 1. I'm in love with brown and light blue" I respond.

"Favorite T.V show?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants. That little square dude is hilarious" I say smiling thinking about his obnoxious laugh.

"Do you have any siblings?" that question hit a nerve, a nerve that I hated to be hit. I decided I'd answer as simple as possible.

"Yea 2, Morgan and Taylor." I said with clenched teeth.

"How old are they?"

"20 and 24" I responded.

"Hhhmmm. Favorite song?"

"I'd have to say _Nine in the Afternoon _by _Panic! At the disco._" He mocked being hurt.

"Not Big Time Rush? I may have to reconsider this relationship" he said smiling. I skated/bumped into him while chuckling.

"We both know you wouldn't do that." I said still chuckling.

"There you are correct. Oh I have a good one! Where did you get that CPR excuse to kiss me from?" This had me full blown laughing. I knew this would come up at some point.

"The question isn't where I got it from, but why you seemed to kiss back." I told him smirking.

"No answering questions with questions." He said laughing a little.

"Fine. Okay I was a life guard for a couple of summers, and I'm a competitive swimmer. So I had to learn CPR. I figured I could use it then because you guys looked like you weren't breathing, but that's beside the point. I uhh kind of like you so I figured it was a fine time to kiss you…and…uh yeah" I blushed a little, but James seemed to get more confident.

"Anyway why did you kiss me back?" I shot back at him, becoming a little less embarrassed. This time he looked away.

"I uh…kind of…like you too…a little." He mumbled.

"Sorry couldn't hear you there." I said grinning ear to ear. He took a deep breath and repeated what he said.

"I SAID that I like you too." He looked relieved to get that out. I blushed again.

"Good. I'm glad you do because that makes this that much more fun" I pecked him on the lips then started skating as fast and far as possible. "Race you!" he seemed to process what just happened.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" he yelled behind me. Like two seconds later he not only caught up to me, but passed me. Is he freaking _Flash_? Oh goddess I sound like a dorknob. When I finally caught up to him I was awestruck.

"How did you catch up to me so fast?" I asked him.

"Years and years of ice hockey in Minnesota." He replied proudly.

"Okay best two out of three."

"You're so on!" we shook hands on it and raced off again. We went on like that for the rest of the night. He won every time of course, but he wasn't too cocky about it. He tried to help me out some. He's a very sweet guy when you get to know him. I could use to dating James Diamond.

:

:

:

***Next Day/Later that Night?***

I had the dream again. The dream that has haunted me for as long as I can remember. The dream that won't go away. The dream where I almost kill myself. The dream that I wish was only just a dream.

_Flashbacks…dream…flashback…dream…flashback…dream…flashback…dream…flashback_

_(__**A/N 3**__**rd**__** person POV)**_

_A nine year old Jasmine wakes up to yelling. She crawls out of her bed only to see her mother Michelle and her father Michael in a heated discussion. She hears bits and pieces of the argument words like stupid bitch, divorce, I get the kids, and not over my dead body. She's never seen her parents this mad at each other before. She walks to her sister's room and crawls into to the bed with her oldest sister 16 year Taylor._

_A ten year old Jasmine cries as she leaves her Miami home for Georgia. Her parents' nasty divorce ended with her mother getting everything. Jasmine looks back at her dad for the last time as she drives away._

_A thirteen year old Jasmine is left alone as her now 17 year old sister Morgan gets a 19 year old boyfriend. She goes to her mother for company but all she talks about is how stupid and useless her father is. A few months later all the negativity in her life comes down on her. She starts to cut herself. To her each cut releases some of her pain. The pain of abandonment, loss, and of feeling unimportant._

_She got skinnier by the day. Her friends notice her weight loss, and inform her mom of their suspicions. _

_A still thirteen year old Jasmine is sitting fully clothed on the shower floor with the shower running. She watches as the blood starts to seep out of her newly made cut. She throws the knife she was using into the corner and cries as each drop is spelt into the now pink water. Her mom barges into the room to see Jasmine on the ground._

_Her mother rushes a now unconscious Jasmine to the hospital. Jasmine is declared anorexic and depressed. The doctor tells her she could have died if she hadn't gotten to the hospital when she did. She could have died from blood loss. _

_A fourteen year old Jasmine sits in a quiet room and cries to her therapist for the 5__th__ time that week.._

_END FLASHBACK…DREAM_

After the dream I woke up screaming in bed. I looked around to get my bearings. I walk to the bathroom to wash my face off. I look at myself in the mirror and blink a few times. I look at my arms where my past is forever etched into my skin. Guess it's time for the dye…

* * *

***Zoe's POV***

I'm the early bird of my group, always up at 6am, sometimes 5am. I stretch and get out of bed, careful not to wake Kennedy. She is like Grim Reaper if she doesn't sleep enough. I walk to the bathroom near Janeé and Jasmine's room. I open the door to find the red, blue, and purple hair dye on the counter. Jazz must have had that nightmare again. Here's the thing, Jazz dyes her hair when she's mad or sad. Red for mad, blue for sad, and the occasional purple when she's so pissed you should just keep 50 feet away from her.

She probably used the purple this time. Her past always makes her act like evil incarnate in a bunnies clothing. I decide to send a text to the guys letting them know the F.Y.I about Jazz's current mood. I clean up her mess and then take my shower and comb my hair. I dress myself in some pretty pink shorts and an orange baggy shirt. And I top it off by putting on my favorite hat. Elmo. That red guy is always happy and he's what keeps me in a good mood. I hop to the kitchen and fix a bowl of _Cocoa Pebbles._ I slurp it up then leave the apartment. I walk to the lobby and see absolutely no one is up yet. I walk out to the pool-I still have not gone in that pool yet-and still no one in sight. This could be cool. I get to the edge of the pool and look around one last time. I put my hat in one of the loungers and tie my shirt up. I put my phone on record next to my hat. I climb up onto the roof of the Palm Woods. I give my camera a thumbs up then I back flip off the roof.

I ended up landing feet first. Oh my crap that was so awesome! That was the most fun I have had all week. Back flipped off the roof, that HAS to be some type of record. I resurfaced happy as_ Hercules__**. **_I get out the pool to turn my phone off record. As I head back to the pool I see two girls looking at me. One of them has brown curly hair and the other has blonde hair. I walk over to them to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Zoe Redbird Hathaway, but my friends call me Zoe or just Zo. And you guys are?" I start by putting my hand out. The brunette takes my hand first.

"I'm Camille" she smiled and shook my hand.

"And I'm Jo. You must be new here." The blond said while shaking my hand.

"I kind of am. I've been here since Wednesday. Me and my friends are in a new band called Destiny's Fate."

"That's so cool. We haven't had any girl bands around here yet. Who are you guys working with?" the girl named Camille said while looking at Jo.

"His name's Gustavo Rocque. I think we're his first girl band" I told them.

"Gustavo? Have you met his newest boy band?" Jo asked me. I nodded my head.

"Big Time Rush? Yeah actually we met them our first day here. They're really cool." I said smiling.

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass**

**That's ticking like a clock**

**It's a matter of time**

**Before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

My favorite song plays on my phone as I get a call.

"One second this is one of my friends" I tell them while I walk away. "I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!"

"Bye" they tell me as I go to the lobby.

"Hello" I say.

"Z, code red, or should I say purple? Jazz is on purple, repeat JAZZ IS ON PURPLE!" Janeé says from the other end of the line.

"I know. I already texted the guys telling them to beware of a purple Jasmine. Should we leave her alone today?" I ask. Before Janeé answers I hear a loud crash and Kennedy screaming in the back ground.

"Jasmine just broke a vase and is chasing Kennedy around the apartment. I'll get Kennedy and we are going to head to the pool. Meet us there. 'Kay? I have to go now. JAZZ PUT THE VASE DOWN OR I WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE! AHHHHH. NO! NO! NO! NO! ZOE I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!" she hung up. I start to text the guys when I realize it's like 9 o'clock. Where does the time go? So much fun makes a girl hungry, so I go to the vending machine.

"We meet again old friend. This time I won't go easy on you. No security guards to save you this time now are there?" It didn't answer. "No answer…I see how it is." I enter a dollar bill and push the button for fruit smackers. It came halfway out the hoop when it stopped. Not. Again. I will kill this machine. I walk out to the pool and pull the leg off one of the chairs. Nice and splintery, perfect.

"Okay. Let's do this!" I pull back with my hand made spear in hand and get ready to start stabbing when a pair of hands keep me from shooting forward. I look behind me to see Carlos looking back at me. I relax at his hold and drop my spear.

"What were you doing?" he asks me looking from me to the spear to the machine.

"Here's the thing vending machines absolutely hate me. At the airport the machine waited until I was getting my Cheetos to freeze up. This time I put a dollar in and tried to get some fruit smackers. It got halfway out and got stuck" I finished my sentence while hitting the machine with my hand for emphasis. Then the smackers came out. "Oh." I took my food out and started to feel really stupid. "You want some?" I said while my cheeks warmed up.

"Sure." I poured some smackers into his hand and we walked to the pool. "When you texted us this morning what did you mean by beware of a purple Jasmine?" he asked me.

"Jasmine with purple hair. She's like _Hades_ when her hair is purple. She will literally kill you if she wants to." He looked confused. Right when I was going to explain more the stairs door flew open. Kennedy was running out with her green bikini top and white shorts on as fast as she could. 5 seconds later purple Jasmine came out looking pissed in her pajamas, followed by a frantic Jordan wearing a red bikini top and shorts.

"TACKLE HER NOW!" Janeé yelled while running through all the people now in the lobby. Carlos and I looked at each other for a split second. He tapped his helmet twice and we ran after Jazzy. We had her down on the ground, and then she started crying. We all gathered around her and hugged her. By this time Kendall, James, and Logan had arrived at the scene.

"She needs to lie down. She's having a break down. James can you take her back upstairs please?" Kennedy asks breathless from her run.

"Sure I guess so" he picks her up bridal style, and heads for the elevator. Janeé and Kennedy look at each other with sad looks. This is always a bad time to mess with Jazz. I sigh and pick up my wood spear. I wonder if I could paint this and use it as a weapon.

"Does anyone have any paint?" I ask them. Everyone starts to look at me and my spear.

"Zoe. Why do you have the leg of a chair?" Kendall asks me. I start to smile and laugh a little.

"No reason. No reason at all" I give them a maniacal laugh for good measure. I've heard if you smile it makes people wonder what you're up too. Hehehehe. They would never figure it out. "Well enough staring at me let's go to the pool!" I tell them while skipping to the pool. I sit down at the chair where I left my hat at, and put my hat on.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Guess what I did while everyone was asleep!" I exclaim really excited about my flip. They give me uninterested stares. "Well anyways I back flipped off the roof into the pool! And I recorded it on my phone!" I pull my phone out and go to my videos. I click on my newest one and play it for everyone. I waited for the video to stop. After everyone started to look at me wide mouthed "The ultimate adrenaline rush! It was a big time adrenaline rush! Ha. I made a pun!" everyone started laughing at my super cool joke. "It felt like I was going to die for a second, but I would defiantly do it again!" Carlos was the first to say something.

"Back flipping of the roof! Why didn't I think of that!" he said looking pretty amazed at the idea.

"You should really try it! O yea and after that I met these two girls named ummm…I think their names were Camille and Jo. They were really nice!" I said smiling. Kendall and Logan looked at each other. They seemed to be kind of nervous. What did I say? "They said that they knew you guys." This time Janeé and Kennedy looked at each other. "WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER! I feel left out." I said and put on a pout.

"Camille and Jo are Kendall and Logan's ex-girlfriends." James said from out of nowhere. I guess he just got back.

"Oh really now" Kennedy said smirking, her brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Drama bomb!" I said remembering that line from _ADVETURE TIME with Finn and Jake_.

"Zo you met them earlier today right?" Kennedy said. I nodded my head. "I am just dying to meet your new friends." She said. I could just see the evil wheels turning in her head.

"I told them I'd introduce you guys later…I think." I said while looking around. James seemed to find this funny, Kennedy was smiling really evilly, Janeé seemed curious, and Kendall and Logan looked freaked out. Carlos on the other hand was gone. Great I'm the only cool person left here. Well… it's pool time. Right when I get ready to get in the water a blurry figure falls in the pool. I try to look under the water when Carlos pops out. Guess he tried the back flipping off the roof.

"WHOOO!" he yelled punching the air.

"Completely awesome right?" I ask him smiling.

"Really awesome" he says back. I try to help him out of the water by reaching my hand out. He takes my hand, but instead the jerk pulls me into the water. I swim back up for air and look for Carlos. I need to kill him. He's nowhere in sight. I go back under water, and still no Carlos. I can already hear that _Jaws_ song in my head. I turn around and I see little ripples in the water coming my way. I start smirking and give a really loud girly scream. It was very real sounding. He pops out the water and starts attacking me with water splashes. I started to giggle a little and splashed back. When I had him distracted I jumped on his back I put my hands over his eyes. We kept splashing and attacking for what felt like hours.

**

* * *

**

A/N I love Carlos, he's so sweet. *Sigh*I almost cried while writing the flashback/dream. Maybe I'm just oversensitive though. That song featured was Misery Business by Paramore. Just review people okay. It'll make me update faster. Hint hint…

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	8. Operation BLACKMAIL

**A/N I have absolutely no idea what my acronym means. If you actually know you must be a genius! R&R you get a hug from me**** and if I don't get anymore apps I'm going to just end the story. If you need to fill in the app its before chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Do I need to spell it out? I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! *runs to room and cries***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Operation B.L.A.C.K.M.A.I.L)**

**Bring**

**Labeled**

**Attainable**

**Collections to**

**Kids to**

**Maintain the**

**Adequate**

**Information in the**

**League of Awesomeness**

**

* * *

**

***Janeé's POV***

Oh no. Kennedy has a plan, I can feel it. She loves blackmail, and this new information is perfect. I wonder what Jo and Camille are like. Hopefully they aren't jerks. Uh I think the guys may need some bailing out because this silence is ridiculous.

"So do you guys have any family living with you here in L.A?" I ask all of them.

"Yes kind of. My mom and my little sister Katie." Kendall says.

"That's it? Zoe's brother Tyler's the only family type person here with us. He's staying in a different apartment though, he says and I once again quote 'I don't want to be here when you guys find boyfriends, and start making out on the couch, and knowing you it'll be in the next few hours'. He comes over to drop of money and food and stuff but he's usually gone." I said. Kennedy started laughing an ironic laugh.

"Really? So you guys have an apartment to your selves?" Logan asked.

"Yep. But our parents at home make us call them as often as possible." Kennedy said pulling her hair up. "Anyways…Will we meet your mom and sister anytime soon Mr. Knight?" she asks Kendall.

"You guys might be able to come over for dinner if it's okay with Mrs. Knight. You can bring Tyler too." James said from his spot now in tanning position. Wow that boy is weird.

"Sounds like a plan." She says. She leans next to me and says "This may be an interesting night". Crap I see what she's going to do. I'm wondering what info Mrs. Knight might give us though. Guess I'm gonna have to go along with it.

"What day is it?" I ask everyone.

"Sunday" everyone replies simultaneously. Crap I need to go.

"Crap. Uhh I need to go now. I'll see you guys later." I tell them grabbing my stuff.

"What's the rush? We just got here." Kennedy says.

"G and B today." She nodded her head. "Okay bye!" I wave back at everyone and run to the elevator. I go up and finally arrive on my floor. I run to my door and carefully walk in. I got to my room to find Jazz asleep in her bed. I go over to the dresser and take out my leotard, tights, shorts and t-shirt I pack my duffel bag with a change of clothes. I steal a pair of Kennedy's sneakers and get dressed. I slip out the apartment without waking Jasmine. I run back to the lobby. I forgot Kennedy keeps the keys to the BMW.

"KENNEDY! KEYS PLEASE!" I yell from the door to where she is at the pool. She goes through her stuff and gets the keys. She throws them to me and I catch them in mid-air. "THANKS!" I run out to our new black BMW convertible. I jump in, start the car, and head to my lessons.

:

:

I get to my gymnastics class right on time. I take of my shorts and shirt leaving me in my tights and leotard. I go to my balance beam and begin to stretch. I've been taking gymnastics since I got to Georgia. I do it every Sunday just to keep myself limber. After doing my stretches I head to the mat where I start to practice my flips. Zoe and I are the only ones of the four of us who can do flips. She always does hers anywhere, but I come to a gym to do mine.

Two hours later I change into my kick boxing clothes and head to the arena. My boxing has really gotten better in the last two years. My friends tried to get me to compete in some type of competition, but my moves are solely for self defense reasons. I punch the bag until I'm finished and sore. After a total of 6 hours working out I head to the showers.

:

:

:

When I get back to the Palm Woods it's around 4pm and everyone but James is gone from the pool. Still tanning. Like I said before, that boy is weird. I take the elevator up to 2K to change clothes and take a shower again. I change into a pair of dark blue sweats and a long white t-shirt. I pin my bangs up but leave the rest of my hair down. I take out my contacts, and put on my red Vogue glasses. Jasmine is gone so hopefully her madness has worn down. I decide to go to my room to read. I grab my iPod Nano and put it on shuffle. While I listen to Ke$ha's We R Who We R I look around for a book. I go with Kennedy's favorite series, Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead **(A/N P.S great series, if you love Vampires you should read it!)**. The newest one just came out and I need to know what happens to Rose.

I sit down on the brown bean bag on the floor and start to read until seven, dinner time

* * *

.

***Kennedy's POV***

After Janeé's Sunday routine began, Zoe and I went to the mall. We got back and found Jasmine back to herself with her normal blond hair. Good thing too, because Zoe bought new football gear. She probably wanted to try it out. Why she bought that is beyond me. We took Jasmine to the movies to keep her calm and hang out some. We came back 30 minutes before dinner. I saw Janeé was reading my book in her usual sweats and shirt. That girl needs to get a more out of the box style.

"Hey Nay Nay. Ready to go yet?" I ask her. She puts down the book and looked at us.

"Not really. You guys don't seem ready either though." She says.

"Touché. Well we have 30 minutes, so let's get started." I reply. Everyone rushes around the apartment for outfit. This is the first time we'll see the guys' apartment. Tonight will be fun, very fun.

Our outfit preparation was done with 2 minutes to spare. Zoe went with a pink dress that was the exact same color as this month's color streak in her hair. She wore her hair down, but held out of her face with a headband. She hated the outfit because she can't do crap in it. This was our purpose. She wore pink flats with a little flower on each one.

Janeé wore some faded black jeans her favorite pair of red converse. The shoes are really lucky to her. I gave her one of my black graphic tees and her red vest. Her brown hair was down, bags and all. Since she was tired of her contacts she insisted on wearing her glasses. The good part of that was the red complimented her hazel eyes.

Jasmine wore a blue skirt, white tights, and a really sparkly white t-shirt. She loves blue and white together because her eyes are as blue as the Caribbean (my pirate metaphor) and together it looks really good on her. She slipped on some simple flats. Being Jazz she accompanied the outfit with her signature nails. Her nails were painted white with a different blue print on each nail. Jazz curled her hair a little.

I wore some white skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that said _I'm a dinosaur so hear me rawr_. It came with a little cute dinosaur in the corner. A wore some green, white, and purple high top Nike's. I had my hair in 2 pony tails. We looked at each other and started laughing. As James would say we look good!

We walked out of 2K and knocked on the door of 2J. A middle aged woman with reddish brown hair opened the door. She gave us a big smile.

"You girls must be Janeé, Jasmine, Zoe, and Kennedy." She said. We all smiled genuine smiles.

"Yes ma'am" we all said together.

"I'm Mrs. Knight, but you can call me mama Knight. Well come on in. Dinner is almost ready." We walked in and then stopped in our tracks. Wow! Their apartment was waaaaaayyyyyyyy better than ours. It was so awesome. Why the heck were they coming to our small apartment when we could have been coming here! They had an upstairs and an effin swirly slide. How did they get all this?

"Holy Hail" Zoe and Jasmine said at the exact same time. Zoe almost took off towards to the slide but then stopped to look at the dress she had on. Her expression visibly dropped. That is until she saw the dome hockey game, then her face lit up again. She ran to the table and immediately started playing.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Knight. Tyler should be here shortly." Janeé said as polite as usual.

"Speaking of boys, where are the guys?" I asked looking around.

"I think they may be talking to Katie. They're probably paying her to stay quiet." Mrs. Knight said. Another source of information. I will have to talk to her too. Speak of the devils…the guys come out behind a little girl who looks a lot like Mrs. Knight. I'd guess she's 10 or so. She looks like a nice kid. She looks at us and I notice she has brown eyes. Brown, blue, and green. Interesting.

"Katie these are our friends Janeé and Kennedy, and that's Zoe and Jasmine at the dome hockey table." Kendall said introducing us to his sister. We all give different replies.

"Sup" by Jasmine

"Hiya" by Zoe

"Nice to meet you" courtesy of Janeé. I just waved. She smiled and said hi to us.

"Time for dinner!" Mrs. Knight yells from the kitchen. Thank goddess I'm about to starve. Everyone sits at the table while Mrs. Knight gets the food. She comes and puts a humungasaurous plate of Dino chicken tenders. The guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all share a look while us girls stare at the plate and then each other.

"Really? Dinosaur shaped chicken?" Jasmine says. There is silence in the room.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME MRS. KNIGHT!" Zoe practically screams out of nowhere. All four of us grab huge handfuls of the chicken tenders. Zoe starts stuffing it in her mouth.

"Thuft iv gweat" Zoe said with a full mouth. She swallowed her food and repeated herself. "This is great!"

"What?" all the guys yell.

"Our parents think we are too old for Dino chicken. So they don't make it for us anymore. We all LOVE dinosaur chicken nuggets though." I tell them.

"Birds made into the shape of their prehistoric ancestors, how funny is that!" Janeé said. Katie starts laughing.

"Okay guys pay up." Katie says smiling evilly. All the guys give Katie 10 bucks each, while mumbling. What the hell? They just bet on us. Right now I could care less. Zoe and Jasmine were making noises with their chicken and fighting. Janeé would bite of the heads like she does to all animal shaped food. I was being responsible today and trying to not start a food fight. Instead I laughed at my friends. The guys were doing almost the same thing.

Carlos and James were fighting and Logan and Kendall were still amazed we liked Dino Chicken. I just remembered something…my shirt has a dinosaur on it. I almost fell out of my chair laughing at this situation. After going back to normal I began to ask my unanswered questions. I give Jordan a smile. She shakes her head furiously. I then look at Mrs. Knight.

"Mrs. Knight, Katie what do you know of a Jo and Camille?" I give a really innocent smile. Logan and Kendall choke on the nuggets they were eating.

"Well who do you want to know about first?" Katie asks. I can tell she wants to give away this information. Kendall gives her a don't you dare look from across the table. She just smiles.

"Ummm how about Jo first." I say.

"Well where do we begin…she's from North Carolina, all the guys, meaning these guys, were crazy about her. James ended up in the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to his Cuda' man spray. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sang to her, which turned into one of their songs." She started.

"Really now. That's very interesting." I put on my best interested face to hide my excitement. "Go on." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all started violently coughing at their side of the table.

"Well Carlos and Logan were going to act like a bad boy and British guy but Carlos stole the British thing from Logan. This ended with Logan being kissed and slapped by Camille in front of Jo. That ended Logan's chances" Katie said. "During this I was doing a book report on Gustavo, but anyways Kendall-"

"Well who wants dessert?" Kendall interrupted, right when it was getting good. I rolled my eyes.

"MEEEEEE!" Zoe said.

"No!" Jasmine yelled.

"I guess I do. What's for dessert?" Janeé said.

"Ice Cream sundaes" Carlos said. "And we have Oreos and other stuff." Ugh. I'll just have to get the rest of the information from the source…whenever we meet Jo and Camille.

"Great! Mama loves me some Ice Cream!" Zoe said. Little do they know we will be the ones with her when the sugar kicks in.

* * *

***Katie's POV***

I like this Kennedy girl already. She's planning something and I want in. She looked really interested in Jo and Camille.

We all ate our Ice Cream in the living room while the girls told us about themselves. Jasmine is 17, Janeé, Kennedy, and Zoe are 16, and Kennedy is turning 17 in two weeks. That is June 18th. Turns out Jasmine and James are dating. After listening to them talk about them self's I've figured out 5 things.

Zoe loves all sports, and never takes of her cap.

Janeé loves science, writing and is pretty shy but polite.

Kennedy is like the leader of their group and she's a schemer.

Jasmine keeps people in check and is obsessed with guys.

And 5. They are perfect for the guys. We all talked for a while until the doorbell rang. Kendall stood up and went to answer the door. When he opened the door there stood a guy a little taller than James with black hair. If I had to guess I'd say he's related to Zoe.

"Hello everybody, sorry I'm late. I'm Tyler by the way." The guy said. He looked over to the girls and smiled. "Wow! You girls got Zoe in a dress, I'm amazed!" My mom stood up to shake Tyler's hand.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Knight. It's nice to meet you Tyler" she said. The girls were laughing at Zoe because she was glaring at Tyler. Tyler sat next to Zoe on the couch and put an arm around her shoulder. Carlos immediately sat up straighter.

"If you guys didn't know, this is my 22 year old brother Tyler." She said while shrugging his arm off. "He's kind of our parent, person, thing"

"Yea. He doesn't live with us but he comes over to check on us and stuff" Jasmine said.

"Yes I do. Any now I can't really stay long because I have very important people to pick up." he said. He looked over the guys and my mom and I. "I really think you guys will like them." He looked at his watch. "Well look at the time. I must be going now because their plane should be arriving any minute now. It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you girls later. Good Bye." He said getting up and walking to the door. What was that about? Once he was gone the girls looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"We have absolutely no idea" Kennedy said. "Hopefully it's not another girlfriend." She told us while rolling her eyes.

"He's really as weird as he seems." Janeé said. "Anyway we better be going. Thanks for inviting us to dinner and was nice meeting you Mrs. Knight. You too Katie."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Jasmine said. And with that they left our apartment.

* * *

**A/N how am I doing? I really don't know what to say today but whatever. Just REVIEW! I'm literally crying right now for not getting reviews…maybe if you review I wouldn't cry *sniffles***

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	9. Pairings part 1

**A/N WAZZAAAA! Drama bomb alert! Kennedy's up to something. Something devious. Hhmmmmmmm…**

**Disclaimer: See the last one.**

**Chapter 8**

**(Pairings Part 1)**

***Jasmine's POV* -next day-**

Zoe woke me up at 7am. She told me today was the day we are supposed to meet Jo and Camille. I'm a light sleeper so I woke up pretty easy. Janeé wakes up easily too so no problems yet. Next we had to wake up Kennedy. I told them that it's an accident waiting to happen. She is not a morning person at all. She will literally kill someone for waking her up. Janeé walked up to Kennedy with a bat in hand and nudged her with it.

Kennedy grabbed the bat and threw it. We all jumped a little when it made contact with the wall.

"Kennedy, uh can you please maybe get up please?" Janeé asked timidly.

"If you don't leave me alone I will throw YOU against the wall!" she mumbled.

"Were meeting Jo and Camille Todaaayyyyyy!" I said in a singsong voice. That got her moving alright. She practically jumped out of the bed.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, let's get moving." She told us. I guess she really wants that information.

We each ate a granola bar and drank some Gatorade. Not really a nutritious breakfast but who cares.

:

:

Zoe led the way to the girls we were meeting. We walked to Palm Woods Park. We saw a blond and brunette sitting in the shade.  
"There they are. HEY JO, CAMILLE!" she yelled nearly breaking my ear drums. They looked up from their conversation and waved us over. We walked over to them with Kennedy in the lead.

"Hi girls these are the friends I wanted you to meet. This is Kennedy Harris, Jasmine Knowles, and Janeé Jordan." She said gesturing to us. "And this is Camille" the brunette "and Jo" the blond. They were both really pretty. Wonder why they broke up with the guys. Us and the girls shook hands and we talked about ourselves. Then they told us about themselves.

Camille's an aspiring actress. She's really dedicated to her work, and we found out she's Logan's ex-girlfriend. Jo's on New Town High, also an actress, and she's Kendall's ex-girlfriend. They both seem like really nice girls. We asked them about how they met the guys. Camille told us she met them when they first got there.

"I would always slap Logan and what not, he was my acting partner but I don't think he knew that. And slapping people is kind of my thing. He asked me to the school dance. He hadn't actually asked a girl out before and the first few tries where disastrous. When he finally asked me out right we went to the dance and we started dating." She finished with a smile.

"I came later on." Jo started.

"We know about the competition they had but we didn't find out how Kendall acted" I told them.

"Oh well after they sang I told them I had a boyfriend back home. I really didn't, but they were too much. Kendall didn't give up though, even after I kept telling him about my 'boyfriend'. Katie found out I didn't actually have one and told Kendall, so I had to hire an actor who couldn't even remember his name. Then Kendall and I just sorta kinda started going out." Jo told us

"Just a thought here. Why did you guys break up with Logan and Kendall anyway? I-I-if it's okay to ask. Not trying to be nosy or anything" Kennedy said stuttering a little.

"Oh it's okay. Actually Logan broke up with me. James and I got a little caught up in our acting and kind of kissed…twice." Camille said scratching her head a little. "Logan found out and he and James had a spitball war. He ended up dumping me, but we're still friends." She finished. I looked over to Jordan who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"And you and Kendall?" Kennedy persisted in her questioning.

"Kendall and I just wanted different things, you know." she said. "We broke up and I started going out with Jett, my co-star." She continued. Kennedy looked relieved. I bet she's glad they aren't biatches.

"Oh well that's good. Everyone kind of has a happy ending!" Zoe said smiling. "Maybe one day we can hang out together and have just a girl's day out." She continued still as happy as usual.

"Sounds like a great idea. Here's our cell numbers so we can talk later on." Jo said while writing a couple of numbers on a piece of paper. "Here you go." She handed me the paper and I ripped off the bottom half (it was blank). I wrote all our numbers on the scrap of paper.

"We'll see you guys later then. Bye." Zoe said. We walked back to the Palm Woods and I just had to see if Kennedy got what she wanted.

"So Kennedy, are you happy with your news." I ask her while walking.

"Yeah I guess so. What I'm wondering is how you're feeling. Camille kissed James too." She said looking at me.

"Well they were acting and what not. I guess I can forgive them. They seem like really nice girls anyway. I'm surprised they broke up."

"I feel dirty." Janeé said looking down.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Because I like Camille's ex-boyfriend. Doesn't that go against the girl code? If we are friends now it's just wrong…what if she still likes him? Then what? She'll hate me!" She was going into panic mode. I knew this was a bad idea.

"It's okay Jordan. Just…breathe. Let me sort this out okay." I reassured her.

"I'm fine with it. Jo has another boyfriend now soooo I guess I'm in the clear." Kennedy said sounding a little unsure herself. This is going to be an awkward next few days. I start to text James because we need to talk.

***James's POV***

**1 new message 8:07am From Jasmine**

_We need 2 talk. 15mins ur apartment. ill meet u there_

Oh no. We haven't been going out for 3 days and already she's breaking up with me. Me! I better get the guys out of here before she gets here.

"Okay guys, I need you guys to leave." I tell them. They look up from the T.V.

"Why?" Kendall asks.

"Because Jasmine is coming over. By herself. Without the other girls. Unless you want me to tell her you guys want to stay." I tell them.

"No need. We're gone." Logan says zooming out the room. Kendall and Carlos zoom out close behind. I walk around pacing thinking about the worse case scenarios. Break-up being at the top of the list. A knock at the door interrupt my walking.

"Who is it?" I ask from the other side of the door.

"It's Jasmine. Open the door; I really need to talk to you." She said. I reluctantly open the door.

"Hey what's up" I say.

"Why's your voice so high?" she says. I clear my throat. "Okay so I need to tell you, and ask you something." Here it comes. "Alright 1st thing, we met Jo and Camille today, and I need to know if Kendall and Logan like Kennedy and Janeé." I mentally sigh.

"And why do you need to know this?" I ask her, wondering what this has to do with anything.

"Because they now feel weird liking them after becoming friends with their ex-girlfriends. I want to get them together but I need inside help." She tells me. I think about it for a second.

"What's in it for me?" I say smiling. She starts to smile back.

"What do you want?" she says.

"Go on another date with me?" I say while flashing a famous James Diamond smile.

"Sounds great. So I guess I'll see you then. Text me the details later, and well get our plan together too" She says, then kisses me on the cheek. "Bye, Jamie"

"Bye" I say as she walks out the door. I think about date plans. Maybe a double date would work…

***Janeé's POV***

We got a text from our eccentric producer telling us we needed to be at the studio in 15 minutes. Being just the studio we put on jeans and a different color plain tees. I had on red; Jasmine had blue, Kennedy green, and Zoe pink. We walked out the door to the lobby there we saw Camille in a sparkly silver dress. She was pointing to a fake zit on her face in front of a poor kid. She must have some type of audition.

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. Stupid girl code. We walked past Camille, and we all said hi. I tried to keep my head down so we wouldn't make eye contact. Jasmine says whenever I'm nervous or scared it's visible in my eyes, like a vortex to my soul that won't ever shut.

We walked out to the car trying to decide who would drive. Kennedy said she would but Zoe complained that she never got to.

"I never get to drive, it's always you guys!"

"That's because you have the attention span of a goldfish!" I told her.

"I do not! My span of attention is just fine." She said crossing her arms.

"Really? What were we just talking about?" I say looking her in the eyes.

"Goldfish! Ha!" she says looking triumphant.

"My point proven. Kennedy's driving let's go" I said. We drove to the studio silently in an awkward kind of way. We got to the studio 10 minutes later.

"I hope he doesn't yell at us like he does the guys." I said whispering in case he hears.

"He won't we haven't done anything to annoy him." Kennedy said sighing "I want to go home. I'm tired. I hate Mondays, and if he does yell I'm afraid I may break something or someone." She gives a loud sigh at the end of her sentence.

"Or say something to get us killed. He might sit on us" I whisper more to myself. My eyes widen at the thought of being under his fat butt.

"Too bad. James told me that Kendall said something about a chill pill to Gustavo, and steam came out his ears. Sound familiar Kenny?" Jasmine said nudging Kennedy.

"Shut up James!" Kennedy shot back. Jasmine blushed at the name, their names were uncannily similar.

"You can't talk Kennedy, or should I say Kendall!" Jasmine starts bursting out laughing at Kennedy's reaction.

"Take it back!" she says glaring at Jasmine.

"Or what? You won't do anything Kendork"

"Oh it's on!" Kennedy says while lunging at Jasmine. They ended up on the floor wrestling. Since the talk with Jo, Kennedy's been on edge on any type of Kendall topic. She's gets really pissed for no reason.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yells coming out of his office. When did we become dogs? "Oh it's you girls. Get in the sound booth NOW! AND STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled at us. Kennedy and Jasmine got up, brushed themselves off, and grumbled the whole way.

"Okay. We need you girls to sing a new song. We also want you girls to sing one of BTR's songs." Kelly told us from the outside. "We need to see how similar your voices are to the guys'."

"Which song by the guys?" Zoe asked.

"Ohh ohhh. Can we do boyfriend! Let's change the words to girlfriend instead or just change a few lyrics around." Jasmine said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah. And we can do the new song I wrote." I offered up. The girls nodded in agreement. We all gave Gustavo our best puppy looks.

"Fine, but just…don't do that… ever again." Gustavo said. We all rolled our eyes.

"We'll try not to Gustavo." we all said in unison. We heard the opening measures of _Boyfriend_ and got ready to sing.

_**All**_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girl_

**Kennedy**

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And it isn't anything they could have said or done?_

_And every day I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your boys and this is what they said_

**All**

_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a girlfriend, I see that_

_Gimme time, you know, I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your girlfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want to be is your_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

**Jasmine**

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it to you it ain't somethin' that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of gal that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself forward_

_See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

**All**

_That you're looking for a _

_That you're looking for a girlfriend, I see that_

_Gimme time, you know, I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your girlfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want to be is your_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_me yeah, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like Slumdog Millionaire_

_Bigger than the Twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, boy, I swear_

**All (Janeé)**

_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a girlfriend, I see that_

_Gimme time, you know, I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your girlfriend, can't fight that_

_Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want to be is your_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_(Your girlfriend)_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_(Your girlfriend)_

_All I really want is to be your_

_(Girlfriend)_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Yo__ur girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend_

_All I really want is to be your_

_*New music plays*New song starts*_

**Jasmine**

_Turn the lights on_

**Zoe **

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

**All **

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

'_Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

**Janeé**

_I_ _mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by my side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

**All **

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

'_Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

**Kennedy**

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this?_

**All **

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_

_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating in air_

'_Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on)_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

The end of the song slows to a halt and we all take a deep breath. Jasmine starts smiling she has always loved singing and it chills her out a bit. Kennedy looks a little less pissed, but pissed none the less. Zoe starts doing random dance moves to a song going through her head.

"That was exceptional. Take 5 and then head to the dance studio." Gustavo tells us while taking off his glasses.

"I have a question. Why are you so nice to us but you yell at the boys like every 5 minutes?" Zoe says after her dance.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE STUPID, AND QUESTION EVERYTHING I SAY!" he yells into the microphone, causing us to receive the feedback.

"AHHHH!" we all scream dropping to the floor. He walks off with Kelly behind him holding her ever present clipboard. We get up and walk out the sound booth. We go and sit in what I think is his lobby.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kennedy says stomping out the room. Jasmine pulls Zoe and I into a huddle.

"Guys, I have a plan. It involves getting Kennedy and Kendall together." She says looking at us to make sure we're paying attention. "You do know that they kissed a couple of days ago right?" she asks.

"WHAT!" Me and Zo scream at the same time.

"Shhh. Be quiet, she'll hear you!" she whisper yells at us. "Well they did."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"She went running that night, and she and Kendall were alone before that. Duhh." She says. She gives a hesitant look around. "Well James just texted me saying we should do a double date with someone. I suggested Kennedy and Kendall, but I know Kennedy would never come voluntarily. So we are going to get Kennedy to think she's going to the movies with just me and et voilà." She says throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay I see where you are going with this. How do you know Kendall would go along with it?" Zoe asks.

"Good point. One of you guys asks if he wants to go out with Kennedy. Then if he accepts we tell him the plan. If he declines I'll get James to trick him into go to the movies like I'm doing Kennedy." She says. Wow she defiantly has this planned out.

"Well what are we suppose to do while you guys are out?" I mention.

"Kid-sit Katie with Carlos and Logan. Mrs. Knight is gonna be gone. She doesn't trust Katie to be alone with them." She replies.

"So we pretty much have no say in what's about to happen?" I ask.

"Nope. None at all!" She says with a smile. I guess it would be fun hanging out with Katie for the first time.

"We're in!" Zoe says jumping up from the huddle.

"Good! Now Janeé you text Kendall." Jasmine commands.

"Aye-aye Captain." I say smiling. Before I start texting, Kennedy comes back. She gives us all suspicious looks.

"Who are you texting Janeé?" she asks in her explain now pose. She gave me her I know what you did last summer look. I cracked under the pressure and blurted the first name to come to mind.

"Carlos!" I squealed out.

"Oh. Well Gustavo wants us in the dance studio now, soooo lets go." I mentally sigh and send Kendall the quick text.

**To Kendall **

_Do u like Kennedy? If u do wud u go on a date wit her?_

I put my phone away and head to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Today we are suppose to have a Mr. X come in and teach us a few dances. This should be fun.

"I'M TRYING! Jeez." Kennedy ended up yelling at Mr. X. I think she may be PMSing. While Mr. X showed her the moves again I decided check the time on my phone. Turns out Kendall had texted me back.

**1 new message 10:58am From Kendall**

_Sure. Just name the place &time._

_Reply: K hows 2nite. Ask James bout the rest of the info. Jasmine has a plan. If ur still confused call Jazz l8r. At the studio srry g2g bye._

Awesome. Hopefully Kennedy can pull herself together by then, and not go all wrestle mania on us.

***Kennedy's POV***

Today was horrible. Everyone was annoying me and I felt like punching someone. After going to the studio I was exhausted. 2 hours of singing and 4 hours of dancing. Talk about a day full. On the ride home Jasmine asked me if I wanted to go to see a movie with her. I was too tired to argue so I agreed and fell asleep in the car.

About an hour I woke up in Zoe's bed at the Palm Woods. I was still in my sweat pants and tee from practice. I walked to the kitchen and saw it was like 6pm. I ran my hands through my now messed up hair. I tried to remember what happened in the car.

Something about movies with Jasmine? She loves going to the movies at 9 o'clock so I guess I have 3 hours to rest.

I decide to start playing a game. I grab Janeé's laptop and get on the internet. I go to house of dead ninjas which is the most awesome game in the world. I'm like champion at that game. I click the icon and start to kill my enemies -best way to get rid of anger- with my sword.

"Kennedy what the heck are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" Jasmine yells from the doorway. I look at the clock on the computer, 8:57pm.

"Oops. My bad?" I say shrugging my shoulders. She face palms then throws a new aquamarine graphic tee to me.

"Justin Beaver? Nice!" I put on my new beaver shirt with a pair of yellow skinny jeans and some black Ed Hardy slip-ons. "I'm ready" I tell her walking out the room.

"Good you look decent and still cute" she says giving me an approving look.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" I ask patting myself down.

"You're not. Let's go before the movie starts." She says pulling my wrist.

We got to the theater and Jasmine paid for two tickets to see_ Mega Mind. _I heard it's a good movie, and it's a plus because I love Will Ferrell. He is phenomenal. This may be a good rest of the night. We walk in and sit in the exact middle. Best seats ever.

"Hey you want some sour skittles and M&Ms?" Jasmine asks me once I sit down.

"Sure…You are being awfully nice to me today. You're up to something." I tell her.

"N-n-n-no just being a good friend." She looks behind me and her eyes widen. "I'll g-get that candy now." She says practically running down the aisle. Weirdo. That she is. I wonder where I got my friends.

"Mind if we sit here?" I hear an all too familiar voice say. I turn my head to look at the person talking to me. There before me stands James and Kendall. Kendall is the one asking me the question. At the sight of him I start to get a little flutter in my stomach.

"S-s-sure?" I say completely uncool. I curse under my breath. I officially lose cool points for that. "I mean sure, have a seat." I restate. They both sit down on either side of me. Then it clicks. I laugh a little under my breath. "This is supposed to be a double date isn't it? Jazz set me up. She probably forced you to come." I say letting my head hang down.

"No of course not. I came voluntarily." Kendall says.

"You know, that doesn't really make it sound any better. Actually I feel worse" I tell him.

"Well I'm going to go find Jasmine and leave you two alone." James says backing up. I sigh for like the 50th time today. I look back into Kendall's eyes. He looks genuinely concerned.

"Why are you here? I mean really here. No lies." I say. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well Jasmine and James wanted to double date. Janeé asked if I would go out on a date with you and I said yes." He said.

"And I guess that's where I come in." I say. I start smirking a little and my face warms up. "So, you wanted to go out with me." I look over to see him looking off into the distance. "I'll take that as a yes, and if you're wondering I like you too." I say feeling a little more confident by the second. He finally looks at me and starts smiling. Gosh he's so adorable when he smiles. Maybe this could work out.

"Well looks like I'm a genius!" Jasmine says coming back from her snack run. She's carrying two small popcorns and two small sodas.

"But it was my idea of course" James says from right behind her. He's carrying two more sodas and my candy.

"Okay whatever. The movie's about to start so sit down." Kendall tells them. We end up sitting boy girl style. It's weird how when you're a little kid that's punishment, but now it's awesome. I sit in between Kendall and James. I look behind James's shoulder and whisper to Jasmine.

"You're awesome. Thanks, I mean like a lot. I owe you big time…no pun intended." I tell her while smiling.

"No need for thanks, I can't be alone in this." She nods toward our "dates". I laugh a little under my breath and sit back in my seat. The theater starts to get dark and the movie starts.

:

:

After about an hour in the movie I start to doze off a little. I quickly shake it off. I try to focus on something else. I start to watch the movie again but I start to feel cold. I wrap my arms around my body. I guess I forgot how cold movie theaters get. I start having little shiver fits.

"Are you okay?" I hear Kendall whisper.

"Yep just a little cold ya know." I say. Next thing I know my teeth are chattering. Damn you body.

"Yeah a little cold. Maybe we could huddle together so you can stay warm." He says. I give him a cautious look. I finally give in and lift up the arm rest thingy. I curl into Kendall's side and he wraps his arms around me. Something I must say is that he smelt gorgeous. Is that even possible to smell gorgeous? He didn't have cologne on, but his natural scent was hypnotizing. I sound like a total dumbbell.

Anyway he was really warm and comfortable; I felt like I could go to sleep just like that. I will be thanking Jazz for this the rest of my life. I'm glad the lights were off because I was smiling and blushing so hard it wasn't funny. Thanks Jazz…

**A/N How are my girlfriend lyrics? I loves it! Was Kennedy too dramatic or just dramatic enough? I don't really own Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé I just said that for the purpose of this chapter. I need a mean guy app still. If I don't get it the story will be jacked up. So try sending in a mean guy!**


	10. Pairings part 2

**A/N Hello fellow Fan Fiction obsessers. Scream randomly if you love BTR so much that it hurts! LOL I am so happy. BTW I still need a guy app. And I probably won't post the next chapter after this until two weeks from now. So yeah:)**

**Disclaimer: I love Big Time Rush but I don't own them…sadly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**(Pairings Part 2) **

***Zoe's POV* -starts while they were driving home-**

We rode home after our day at the studio. Kennedy was exhausted and fell asleep in the car. Jazz had launched the plan and Kennedy accepted. Me and Janeé started trying to figure out what we were going to do while baby-sitting Katie.

"Maybe we could bring some of Kennedy's video games over." Janeé suggested.

"Yeah and maybe I could teach her a couple of pranks and tricks." I said.

"No way, the last thing we need is another version of you." Jasmine said from the front. I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me… Oh I didn't mean it I'm so sorry, don't be mad at me." I say hoping she's not mad at me. I hate when people are mad at me.

"Its okay don't freak out." She says reassuring me. "Since you guys know what to do about Katie how are you going to handle the guys?" she looks at us from the rearview mirror. Janeé looks at me.

"Why are you looking at me? I guess just act normal it's not really a big deal." I tell them. I shrug my shoulders as we pull into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"That's fine. One last thing, how are we going to get Kennedy out of the car?" Janeé asks. We all look at an unconscious Kennedy in the front seat.

:

:

"Pull softer. You're going to wake her up."

"I'm trying Janeé, just shut up already."

"Guys keep your voices down before she wakes up." we tried to push and pull Kennedy in one of those luggage carrier thingies. Janeé came up with this "brilliant" plan. It seemed good at first but we forgot how heavy Kennedy really is.

"Almost there. Just keep pushing." Janeé said. We pushed Kennedy the last few feet into our apartment. We picked her up together and put her on my bed since it was closer to the door. We all collapse on the couch and made involuntary noises.

"Well you guys should head over to the guys' apartment. I need to do a little shopping. M'kay?" Jasmine says.

"Yea" Janeé grunts

"Whatever" I say. Jazz stands up to leave.

"Bye" she says.

"Yea" Janeé grunts again.

"Whatever" I say again. She leaves the apartment with her purse in hand.

"What time does Mrs. Knight want us there again?" I ask Janeé. She looks at her watch.

"5:00. It's 5:03 now so I guess we should head over." She replies. I get off the couch and pull her up with me.

"I'll grab the games right quick." I tell her. I run to my room and grab a couple of video games and my Nintendo DSi. "Let's go." I say. We walk out and over to apartment 2J. Janeé knocks on the door.

"Hi guys. Come on in." Katie answers from the door way. We walk in and Janeé sits on the couch. I look down at my outfit. Green shorts and a pink plain tee. Not a dress. I start smiling.

"YES! SWIRLY SLIDE ACTION TIME!" I shout and run to the yellow slide. I got to the top and look down over the rail. I slide down the chute and land on the ground butt first. "Ouch. Okay sorry I just had to do that." I say walking to the couch.

"So Katie we brought a couple of video games over, mostly Kennedy's, and Zoe's Nintendo." Janeé tells her.

"Cool do either of you know how to play Castle Smashers?" Katie asks us. I start smirking.

"I know how to play a little Castle Smashers. Want to link up?" I ask her. She pulls her Nintendo out. "It's a challenge then" I say. I pull out my pink DSi.

"Hey girls. Thanks for coming over on such short notice." Mrs. Knight says coming from, I'm guessing, her bedroom.

"No problem Mrs. Knight. It should be fun hanging out with Katie." I say looking over to Katie.

"Thanks again. Logan and Carlos are going to be back here soon. Kendall and James are going to be gone, but you guys probably know that." She says while smiling.

"Yeah we know." Janeé says. Mrs. Knight turns to Katie.

"You behave. I don't want to hear any bad reports."

"Okay mom." Katie says.

"Good" Mrs. Knight gives Katie a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

"Alright so I guess you guys are going to play Castle Smashers?" Janeé asks.

"Yep" we reply in unison. Janeé walks away and me and Katie start playing our game.

* * *

***Janeé's POV***

Zoe and Katie were full out in a game war. Every now and then the one would try to cover the other's screen. I shook my head and head over to the big yellow slide. Looks like fun I guess I could go for a slide. I limb to the top, I push my hair out of my face and get ready to slide down.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Zoe says. I look down to see Carlos and Logan are here now.

"Not much when did you get here?" Carlos asks.

"A few minutes ago." She responds. "Hey no fair. I was distracted." She says looking at her game. Katie laughs.

"Too bad. I win." Katie says.

"Hey where's Janeé?" Logan asks. Guess they didn't notice me up here.

"Up here!" I yell. I slide down and land on my butt. "Ow. That hurts." I say standing up rubbing my butt.

"Told you." Zoe says still playing her game. I roll my eyes at her even though she doesn't see me. I walk over to the guys.

"Well we are you guys' assistant baby-sitters, or kid-sitters." I tell them. "But you probably already know that."

"Yeah we know." Carlos says. He looks over to Katie's game. "What are you guys playing?"

"Castle Smashers. Wanna join?" Katie asks.

"Sure." Carlos whips out a Nintendo and joins in. I look over to Logan and shrug.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" he asks. I look over the three sitting on the floor. Then I look over to Logan.

"Yeah." I say. He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the couch. I blush a little as we walk over. I sit down next to him and he turns the T.V on.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asks. I look over to the T.V screen guide. I see one of my favorite movies just came on.

"Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs." I say. I love Flint and his weird smart self. Logan gives me a look of approval. I smile as my favorite part comes on. Flint as a big eyed kid. I turn my attention from the movie to see that Logan is looking at me. I immediately start blushing. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him not turning my attention away from his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes** (1)**." He says. I start to blush harder.

"T-thanks" I respond looking down. He brushes some of my hair out of my eyes while keeping his hand on my cheek. I look back up into his dark brown eyes. He leans forward and I copy his movement. I close my eyes as our lips slightly brush together. I close the rest of the space between us and our lips meet in a kiss. I completely lost my bearings as we kissed. I felt lost and found at the same time. His lips were soft just as I imagined. Hold on a minute I mean I've never imagined kissing him that's just ridiculous...okay I may have once or twice, or 13 times. But it was all I imagined and even more. We both slowly pulled away and my eyes fluttered open. "W-w-wow" Was all I could muster.

He started to smile a little at my reply. I look over to see that Katie, Carlos, and Zoe were still playing their game, oblivious to Logan and my kiss. I look back at Logan. I gather up all the courage I have and tell him something that only my family and friends know "Uh you may n-not know b-b-but this was k-kind of m-my f-first kiss." I tell him looking away ashamed. Yeah I'm 16 and I just now lost my lipginity** (2). **That's a story to tell.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head so that I'm looking at him again. "It's okay. You don't have to be nervous." He says giving me a warm smile. I smile back at him. He must be the nicest guy I've ever met. I move closer so that I'm practically lying on his chest. He puts his arm around my shoulder. We both watch the rest of the movie in this position.

:

:

"Hey when are going to eat. I'm starving." Carlos says.

"Yeah" Zoe and Katie agree. I unwind myself from Logan's arms. He pouts a little. I smile at how cute he looks when he pouts.

"We can eat now if you want. What do you guys want?" I ask.

"Hot dogs!" Zoe says

"Corn dogs!" Carlos says at the same as Zoe. They both look at each other with looks of shock. Oh no. This is about to get real ugly real fast.

"HOT DOGS!" Zoe says standing up.

"CORN DOGS!" Carlos stands up too. They are both about the same height so they look one another in the eyes.

"You really wanna go there Garcia?" Zoe asks.

"I've already been here Hathaway." He says back. Zoe lets out a primal battle cry and shoots forward at Carlos. He screams on the way down from her tackle. Luckily he had his helmet on. That could have done some damage otherwise.

"You guys are better than Pay Per View." Katie says smiling while shaking her head. I chuckle a little.

"It feels like I'm baby-sitting them more than I am Katie." I mumble face palming. "Katie what do you want to eat?" I ask her while bending down.

"Pizzas fine with me." she says shrugging a little.

"Pizza it is." Logan says. He's standing next to me now. He picks up his phone and starts dialing a pizza place. Carlos and Zoe pause in their fighting. Zoe was holding Carlos by the shirt her fist aimed at his face. Carlos looked like he was about to kick her off. Zoe jumped off Carlos and helped him up.

"Cheese please" Zoe and Carlos say in unison. They are hilariously weird.

"Cheese." Katie tells me. I walk over to Logan to give him the pizza orders.

"Okay so 2 cheese pizza, 1 pepperoni and…what kind are you going to eat?" I ask him leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I'll just eat some of the pepperoni." Logan tells me in a whisper. I walk away so he can talk to the pizza person. Well there are a couple of things I need to talk to my parents and friends about. I crumple on the couch and give a distressed sigh. Next thing I know someone heavy is sitting on my stomach.

"God dang Zoe. Do you have to sit on me?" I ask her.

"Yep. You seem pretty conflicted and bothered. Want to talk?" she says. She looks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah but not really right now." I tell her. She looks at me with understanding and then gets off. She pushes my legs off the couch and sits down next to me. She pulls me into a famous Zoe Redbird Hathaway hug. She always does that when she's concerned about someone. I hug her back. She pulls away and pulls me up off the couch.

"If you want to talk I'm always here okay." She says. I smile at her.

"When did you become so compassionate?" I ask her.

"About the same time you fell in love with science." She responds giving me a lopsided grin. We walk back to the dining room.

"I just ordered the pizza and it should be here in a few minutes." Logan says coming from the kitchen.

"Whoop there it is! Whoop there it is!" Zoe chants. She starts doing a really weird dance with twirling. She trips over her feet and falls on the floor. "Ouch. That hurt." She says sitting up. I face palm again. That's Zoe for you. The kind of person to trip over air. I see Katie is trying to hide her laughter. Carlos taps his helmet twice and helps Zoe stand up.

"Okay then. While Zoe trips over non-existent things who wants to play dome hockey?" I ask. Everyone runs to the dome hockey table. This is going to be a long night.

***Ding Dong***

"I got it!" Zoe yells. "Pause the game." Carlos and Zoe were playing two players so he paused their game. After 30 minutes of dome hockey we decided to play Grand Theft Auto on the PlayStation 3. She gets up to answer the door.

"Yes. Finally pizza time." Katie says.

"Yeah, but after this you have to go to bed." Carlos says.

"What?" Katie says.

"Yep. Mama Knight's orders." Logan tells her.

"10:00pm is your curfew." I add in. She crosses her arms over her chest. Zoe brings the pizza boxes into the living room and plops down on the couch. She hands me and Logan the pepperoni and gives Carlos one of the Cheese.

We all eat our pizzas quietly. Carlos had eaten a whole pizza so Katie shared with Zoe. Logan and I almost finished the whole pizza. I was stuffed and tired after eating.

"Okay Katie time for bed." I tell her. She gets up and heads to her room mumbling the whole way.

"Well guys I think you can handle her for the rest of the night." I yawn and stretch out my arms. "Let's go Zo. Kennedy and Jasmine should be back anytime now." I say.

"Kay'. Bye guys we'll see you tomorrow." Zoe tells them. She hugs them and heads for the door.

"Bye." I say I give them both hugs and walk away. "And goodnight."

"Bye" they both say waving. I walk out and shut the door behind me. Zoe and I enter our apartment.

"Well that was fun." She says. I nod my head in agreement. We both change into our PJs and sit on my bed in me and Kennedy's bedroom.

"So what was wrong?" she asks me.

"You want to know now? Shouldn't we wait until Kennedy and Jasmine get here?" I ask her.

"Nope. We can tell them later." She says. She spreads out on her bed. I take a deep breath and get ready to tell her the news.

"!" I smashed it together hopping she understood.

"What?" she asks.

"Logan. And. I. Kissed!" I tell her.

"Oh. My. Goodness." She says. "So little Janeé has finally lost her lipginity **(2)**. Kennedy and Jasmine are going to freak when they find out." She says jumping off the bed.

"I know right. I still can't believe it! It feels like some kind of dream. What happens next? Are we like dating now? Was it an accident? Is he my boyfriend? I didn't even know he liked me before this!" I practically yell.

"Well what did you guys do after you kissed?" she asks me.

"We sat on the couch. I had my head on his chest and he had his arm around my shoulder." I say.

"That means the kiss wasn't an accident. You have to ask him about your new relationship status." She tells me still bouncing up and down.

"You really sound like Jasmine right now. What's going on with you and Carlos? What do you think of him?" I ask her changing the subject. She starts to give a shy smile.

"I really like him. He's really nice and sweet." She begins. "We started pictochating and he told me he liked me…a lot…" she started. I started to smile.

"And…?" I insisted.

"And I told him I like him too. So… he asked me to be his girlfriend…and I said yes!" she finished with a smile.

"About time. You guys have a natural chemistry. I'm so happy for you." I get up and hug my best friend.

"Okay, okay. What's with the love fest?" Kennedy says now standing at the door

"Yeah explain." Jasmine says from right behind her.

"Zoe has a boyfriend!" I blurt out. She looks appalled.

"Janeé lost her lipginity!" she yelled out.

"Wow we sure missed a lot over our movie." Jasmine says looking amazed.

"Tell us from the beginning. And then I'll tell you about our movie date." Kennedy says. "Or do you want us to go first?"

"We'll go first." Jasmine says sitting down on her bed. "Okay well we got to movies and watched Mega Mind. I left so Kennedy would be alone with Kendall. They knew about the plan as you know. Me and James pretty much just made out in the snack line and what not." She told us giggling a little.

"When they left me and Kendall I was pissed I got set up. Kendall comforted me and I felt a little better. That's when Jazz and James came back. In the middle of the movie I started to get cold, and I forgot my jacket. Long story short I cuddled with Kendall and I loved every minute of it." she said. She twirled in a circle. A very un-Kennedy like thing to do.

"Well looks like someone is happy!" Zoe said.

"I know right!" I added in. "Well Zoe which one of us goes first?" I asked my friend.

"I'll go first." she looked at our two jittery friends and began to speak. "While me and Janeé kid-sat Carlos may have asked me to be his girlfriend and I may have said yes!" she said.

"Holy shit! You're actually the first of us to get a boyfriend here in L.A! I can't believe it I'm so happy for you!" Jasmine squealed out. She jumped up and pulled Zoe into a huge hug.

"How? When? Why? Does Tyler know? This is great." Kennedy joins into the hug. They all start jumping up and down in a circle.

"Carlos asked me while we were pictochating on the Nintendo's. It was sweet. Tyler doesn't know yet but I plan on telling him next time I see him." She told them after they broke away from their group hug.

"Congrats. Now all three of us have to examine him to make sure he's okay for you." Kennedy says giving Zoe an evil smile. "My method will in involve interrogation and torture. Lots of torture."

"No, no not again. You almost killed the last guy to take your test. Please don't" she begged her. Kennedy loves torturing people. She watches and practically studies torture methods. She's just weird like that.

"She won't use it while we are around. Only because we like Carlos. Any way what this about a certain loss of lipginity **(2)**?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh yeah that." Everyone got quiet and started staring at me. "It started while Zoe's situation was going on. We were watching Cloudy with a Chance Meatballs when he complemented my eyes. After that we both just started kissing. I was shocked at first but it was…I can't explain it. It was beyond amazing though." I started to smile a bit.

"Was he a good kisser?" Jasmine asked sitting up straighter.

"Really? Is that question really necessary?" I ask her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." She said shrugging. Today has defiantly been a fulfilling day for all of us. Let's hope tomorrow is as good.

* * *

**A/N Okays how was it? Am I rushing the relationships? Who else thinks that that pictochating is absolutely adorable? Review and let me know. Am I including the girls' POV equally? O and some things I need to clear up.**

**Degrassi fans do this sound familiar? If you don't know Eli Goldsworthy says this to Clare Edwards in an episode, and it's so sweet. BTW Janeé's eyes are hazel if you don't remember.**

**Lipginity is kind of like virginity but instead of sex it's when you've never been kissed. Lost my lipginity means I've been kissed for the first time ever (on the lips of course).**

**So if you didn't know now you know. Still need criticism. Try to keep it as nice as possible but I also want the truth. Okay I'll stop typing now. Hehes I love typing. That's off topic, just review okay. Adios! Bye! Au revoir (Did I spell that right?)**


	11. ooh la la

**A/N WHOOP WHOOP! Chapter 10! I have no idea how long this story will be. I'm hoping it'll be more than 20 chapters what do you guys think? . I'm so happy I think I will cry *Tear Tear* keep reviewing and sending in apps. The new characters will show up after the relationships are solidified. **

**Disclaimer: WHO OWNS BTR? That's right I don't!**

**Chapter 10**

**Ohh La La**

***Jasmine's POV* -Wednesday Afternoon-**

"Girls it's time for operation Summer Storm. As in figure out our status with the guys. We know that Zoe and Carlos are boyfriend girlfriend. That's now obvious. Janeé and Kennedy you guys need clarification. I know James and I are dating. What I don't know is if it's serious. I want to do this creatively." I give all 5 girls in the circle a look. We had talked to Camille and Jo and they agreed to help get us together.

They are still best friends with the guys and what not. All of us were in our tree hats and/or disguises. "Jo and Camille you guys will talk to the guys. Kennedy, you will hide behind this shrub. I will walk over and plant this microphone" I hold up a tiny mike. "Near where the guys will be sitting. Zoe since you and Carlos are official you will actually sit with them and listen in. Janeé, you will handle all this technical stuff."

"Everyone understand the plan?" Kennedy asks.

"Uh yeah. I just have one question. Did you two have to make such a complicated plan?" Jo asks Kennedy.

"Not really. It's just more fun." I tell them.

"Okay." Camille says.

"Everyone ready?" Kennedy asks us.

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Aye aye Captains"

"Sure" we all put our hands into I pile.

"Okay. Break!" I told them. We all split up into our places. The guys were in their usual pool spot. Kennedy was behind her plant. Jo, Camille, and Zoe went over to the guys. Janeé had snuck over to the lobby of the Palm Woods. I walked over to the guys and gave James a hug putting the bug on the back of his seat in the process.

"Hey there James. Just wanted to give you a hug." I told him. I kissed him for good measure. Again I never get tired of that. I walk out of the pool and sit next to Janeé who's on her laptop making sure everything's set up. She had on a pair of headphones. She handed me the other pair. They look like regular ear buds. She's got that high tech stuff.

"Bug 1 is a go. Bug 2? Bug 2? Come in Bug 2." Janeé said into her headset.

"Bug 2 is here." I heard Kennedy say through my headset. Great. We made sure we had at least three different ways of receiving information.

"This is so awesome." I tell Janeé. She nods her head and starts typing away on her computer.

"We are locked and loaded. Everyone's in position and ready to start." She tells me after she clicked one final button. I'm so excited! This is really random and un-necessarily complicated. But it should be very interesting.

"Shut up they're talking!" I tell her.

"Sup my peeps. How are you guys on this glorious day?" Zoe asks them. Oh God help us.

"Great" all the guys said. I looked out the window to see Zoe sitting next to Carlos. She was hugging him like she would a stuffed animal. Jo and Camille where sitting across from Zoe and Carlos.

"So guys. Rumor has it that a certain 4 guys we know are crushing on a certain 4 new girls that we also know." Jo told them.

"Yep so fess up. We want all the details." Camille said. I got a beep in my ear meaning Kennedy had something to say.

"You guys listening to this right? Janeé be sure to record everything you here!" Kennedy says.

"Okay, okay I got you. Just keep quiet and don't get caught." Janeé says back. We start to listen back in on the conversation.

"Well it's not really a crush anymore. We are going out and I really like her." We hear James say.

"So are you guys serious now like boyfriend girlfriend serious?" Camille asks.

"I guess, I haven't asked her yet." He says. Ha! So we are going to be serious. If not for the plan I would have ran over there and jumped him with a strangling hug. I have a boyfriend! I gots a boyfriend! Score two for me and my awesomeness.

"She'll say yes. I know it." I hear Zoe say. Who wouldn't say yes? He's James freaking Diamond!

"Ahh so two of you have girlfriends now. Interesting." Jo tells them. "What about you guys?" she asks. I'm guessing she's talking to Logan and Kendall.

"Janeé and I kissed. I'm not really sure where we are though." I hear Logan say. All of the guys gasp.

"When did this happen?" they all ask together.

"Last night?" he tells them. "You guys didn't know?" he asks. Another beep in my ear comes.

"You guys getting this? The guys are nodding if you can't see." She tells us.

"Yeah thanks Kenny." I tell her. She fades back and the regular conversation comes back to us.

"You should ask her out. I bet she would like that." Camille says.

"You guys are lucky you don't have to go through inspection." Zoe says sighing "I'm glad though, you would have died. Kenlee has this thing about…" she puts up air quotes "'torture'. She's nice and sweet but she is also crazy and evil. She's really just insane…good luck Kendall." She says patting him on the back. Kennedy is going to kill her later on.

"Kennedy you there?" I ask whispering into my mic. No answer on the other end.

"Janeé we may have a problem. Kennedy is not answering and I'm afraid she is about to ruin the plan" I tell her.

"She won't. She's probably trying to figure out a way for Zoe to pay. You know her." She assures me. we listen back into the conversation.

"I guess I will but I'm not really sure how to do it." Logan says.

"Don't worry we will help you out dude." Carlos says. I look over to Janeé who looks about ready to cry. I pull her into a hug and wipe away her tears as they start to fall.

"It's okay. Don't cry, you should be happy." I tell her.

"I-I am I-I just can't help it." she sniffles out.

"Calm down. Do you want to leave?" I ask my teary eyes friend.

"No. I'm okay now." She sucks the rest of her tears up and tries to pull herself together. I hate it when she cries. She's the youngest of us and she's like the younger sister I never had. She's moved so much that she's never been kissed or had a boyfriend. And she's quick to judge people. We both fix our selves back up and pay attention to the guys.

"Um I guess she's real cool. We've only been on two dates though and the first on wasn't even a complete date. She walked away right before we even got the food." I heard Kendall say.

"Coo-Koo like I said." Zoe stated using finger movements.

"Okay then" Kendall said raising one of his eyebrows. Zoe stood up and whispered in Kendall's ear. Since she was whispering we couldn't hear her and she probably did that on purpose. "Good idea." Kendall said after she sat down again. Oh no she's planning something. Her plans always end up with someone hurt or crying. This probably won't be any different.

"Jordan let's pack up. We got enough info. Now we just need to wait for the guys to initiate the actual asking or phase 2. She nods her head and starts to log off her laptop.

"Kennedy let's go. We have our info." I tell her through the microphone.

"Yeah sure whatever." She gets up and walks over -with her tree hat still on- right to the guys.

"Let's go Zo." She tells Zoe. Zoe jumps out of her chair and then kisses Carlos on the cheek.

"Why are you wearing a tree hat?" James asks Kennedy. She looks up at her hat.

"Oh you know, just a good day to wear the old tree hat." She says knocking it off her head. Zoe shakes her head and pulls Kennedy to the lobby. We all meet up next to the elevator.

"So that sure was informing" Janeé says.

"Yes very nice. I'm so happy I am almost officially James's girlfriend" I tell my friends. They all laugh at me.

"I wanna go to sleep. All this spying has made me sleepy." Kennedy says. We all mumble in agreement. We trudge up to our apartment only to find Tyler with two guests sitting on our couch. Uh oh.

***Kennedy's POV***

Oh crap…he just had to bring them. He just had to I am going to kill him.

"Hey Kennedy!"

"Sup Kens" my little brother and sister said. I look at my siblings on the couch. How did they get to come to L.A?

"Hunter! Nicole! What are you two doing here?" I ask my 11 year old brother and 13 year old sister. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in Georgia still?" I ask with a nervous smile on my face.

"Yeah about that. Mom and dad thought we should come visit you here in L.A for a couple of weeks. Some sibling bonding time." Nicole said. I did a mental ah. My parents are big on the love your family thing. I walk over and give my brother and sister a hug.

"Where are you guys going to be staying?" Jasmine asks while giving them a hug. Zoe runs over and picks both of them up in a bone crushing hug.

"With Tyler." Hunter chocked out. Zoe let the go and Janeé joined in the hugging.

"Really? So are you guys going to come over whenever he does or just whenever you feel like it?" Janeé asks.

"We'll be over here most of the time." Hunter told us. We all nod our heads.

"No hugs for me? I brought them over here." Tyler says standing up from the couch. We all give Tyler a big hug together. "That's better"

"Thanks Tyler. This was very nice of you." I pull away from hugging Tyler.

"Oh guess what! Boy, do we have news for you." Jasmine starts. She looks over to the kids. "We have some very important people for you guys to meet. We want to introduce you guys to my boyfriend and his friends. But when you meet him doesn't call him my boyfriend; he doesn't know that I know that he knows that he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend." She says giving a big smile. "And this guy named Kendall has a really nice sister named Katie. You guys would get along great!"

"Yeah and adding to that…you may want to sit down Tyler…Zoe now has a…" Janeé starts. She looks at Zoe trying to see if it's okay to tell him. Zoe sighs.

"I'll tell him. And I have a boyfriend. You kind of met him at dinner." She says. She covers her ears with her hands. Tyler always gets upset when she gets a boyfriend.

"I'm okay with it. No worries." He says. Zoe brings her hands from her ears.

"Aw come on! You always do this. He's really nice and sweet. And I don't care what you say I'm still going to date him no matter- wait did you just say your okay with it?" she said looking shocked. He nods his head.

"I think you're mature enough. And I think I know who you're dating. It's the guy with the helmet isn't it?" he asked. She meekly nods her head. "I knew it! He seems good enough for you. And at least he'll be using protection." He added putting his arms around his head. Jasmine and I snickered a bit. Zoe ran over jumped on her brother and gave him a hug.

"Thanks. You're a great brother." She said.

"I know." He says smirking. Hunter starts walking over to me. He looks up at me.

"So. Do you have a boyfriend?" he says with his arms over his chest. I laugh a little. He's my over protective younger brother.

"No I don't. You don't have to worry." I tell him.

"Yet!" Jasmine couches out. I give her a death glare and Janeé hits her in the ribs.

"You guys can go to the pool if you want. I'm about to go to sleep." I say adding in a yawn for emphasis.

"Me too." Zoe says.

"Me three." Janeé says.

"Well I'm not!" Jasmine says. "I'll show guys around your home for the next few weeks." She heads to the door.

"Bye sis." Nicole says.

"Smell ya later." Hunter adds.

"Bye" I tell them.

"I'll bring them back later." Tyler says walking to the door. "Maybe I'll run into that boyfriend of yours." He says smiling. Then he walks out the door.

"How we are related I may never know" Zoe says with her hand on her hip.

"It's a mystery." Janeé says sarcastically.

"Speaking of mysteries. What did you whisper in Kendall's ear?" I ask her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" she says crossing her arms.

"It was so far-away sounding that I didn't catch any of it." Janeé tells her.

"Who is this Kendall you speak of? Even if I did know a Kendall I wouldn't tell you what I whispered or didn't whisper. So there!" she exclaims.

"Oh you got us. Fine don't tell me then." I tell her. She walks away to her room leaving Janeé and I alone in the living room. Janeé pulls a phone out of her pocket.

"Oh sorry, here's your phone. I took it out of your pocket while we were on our 'mission'" she says. She hands me my phone.

"Uh thanks?" I say grabbing my phone out of her hand. I look at the screen and it says I have a message. "Lookie there, I have a message." I tell her.

**1 message 3:02pm From Kendall**

_Meet me the beach around 5 o'clock. And bring a swimsuit._

Oh yeah baby! I jump on the couch and start to dance. "I'm goin on a date! I'm goin on a date!" I sang in sing song.

"You seem excited. What time are you going?" Janeé asks me. I jump off the couch.

"5." I say. "And now it's time for me to SHAKE MY BOOTAY!" I start to dance backwards towards the door. I dance all the way back. "Oomph!" I say after backing into someone. I look back and see I just danced into Kendall. Talk about an awkward situation. Janeé snickers by the couch. My cheeks immediately heat up. I turn around completely to see Kendall smirking.

"I just came over to see if you got my text. And I'm guessing you did." He says. I look at the ground.

"Yeah I got it." I say. Oh goddess I'm such a dork. He laughs slightly.

"I'll see you later then." He says.

"Yeah later. Bye." I say after looking back up. He walks out the door with a goofy smile on his face.

"Smooth Kens, real smooth!" Janeé tells me smiling.

"Shut up." I say. "Can you help me find an outfit?" she nods her head. We head to my room to find my outfit.

"How about this?" I ask picking up a green tee that says bananas gone wild with a peeled banana holding its peel.

"Nah too wild" she says with her hand under her chin. I pull out another shirt. It's black with a picture of a 1960s Barbie on it.

"Too fake." She says. I throw that into the pile of discarded clothes. I pull out a white shirt that says What time is it? Adventure Time! It has Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Raincorn on it.

"What about this?" I ask. She takes it out of my hand.

"Perfect!" she says. "Wear some black shorts with it." she tells me. I examine my shirt and pants.

"Okay main outfit ready. What swimsuit is good?" I ask my fashion consultant.

"The black one piece." She says.

"Good choice. Sexy but not too sexy." I dig through my clothes and pull out the halter neck black one piece. It has a cut in the middle that shows part of my stomach. "I like." I say looking at my completed outfit. I let my hair down and just brush it. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." I tell Janeé. She shakes her head and smiles.

"Don't worry I won't. I should say the same for you" she says.

"Uh don't tell my brother and sister about this okay? The last thing I need is them to start snooping around. You know how they are." I say.

"Yeah don't worry about anything." She assures me. "Do you need a ride to the beach? Or are you going to drive yourself?"

"I think I may need a ride. I'm too excited to drive."

"'Kay I'll drive you there." She tells me. "I guess we better get going. It's already 4:50."

"Shitzu! Okay let's go" we run out the door to the car. I jump into the passenger side of the car. Janeé climbs into the driver's seat. She drives me to the beach at an abnormally slow pace.

"Oh my bejessus. Can you drive any slower?" I exclaim. She sighs and keeps driving at her regular pace. About 20 minutes later we get to the beach.

"If you need a ride back, call someone else." She says. And with that she speeds off. Rude much? I walk around the beach looking for any sign of Kendall. After a couple of minutes I see a girly picnic set up on a green blanket. And sitting there on that blanket is Mr. Kendall Knight. I walk over to Kendall and listen as the sand crunches under my flip flops. He looks back at me and smiles. He stands up and gives me a hug.

"Glad you came" he said. I smiled.

"I'm glad I came too." I say. He gestures for me to sit down. I obey and sit down. I look out towards the sea. "It's so beautiful!" I say sighing. I look over to Kendall.

"You're beautiful." He says. I blush a little.

"Thanks" I say. We sit there in silence for a few seconds and listened as the waves hit the shore.

"I need to ask you something." Kendall said. I look at him. He takes a breath in. "Well I really like you, you're really nice, and, cool, and pretty too." I look at him expectantly. "And I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked. Did I just hear him wrong? Am I going crazy?

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He repeated. Okay. So I'm not deaf. I jump up off the blanket into a standing position.

"Heck yeah" I yell. He stands up too, smiling. I jump on him tackling him into a big hug.

"Really?" he asks. We both sit up again.

"Kendall Knight, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I say. After that I hug him again. After we pull away we lock eyes and we both lean forward. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. At first it was soft and sweet but it soon turned hungry. We rolled around the sand as our lips locked. He nipped my lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly. Each of our tongues explored the others mouth. I tried my best to suppress a moan but was horribly unsuccessful. He's a REALLY good kisser. Both of us fought for dominance and of course he won. I felt his smirk against my lips. I smile too. He switches our positions so that I'm lying on the ground now and he's almost lying on top of me. We kiss like that for a while.

When we finally stopped kissing I think it was around 6ish. The sun was slowly starting to set. I jumped up from the blanket. I take off my Adventure Time shirt but I keep on my black shorts.

"Well I don't know about you but I didn't bring my swimsuit for nothing." I say while pulling Kendall up off the ground.

"Good point" he says enthusiastically. He rips off his shirt and throws it to the side. I check out his hot body. Dude's got muscle alright. I nod my head in approval.

"Are you checking me out?" he asks smirking. I go back to my reality. I won't give him the satisfaction of me declining it, because clearly I was. I mean who wouldn't?

"Maybe!" I declare. He shakes his pretty blonde head. I jump onto his back while he shakes his head. "Hi ho silver! Away!" I yell.

"What in the world?" he says.

"Ace Ventura. What I mean is carry me to the water, pretty please?" I ask as nicely and innocent as I possibly can. He carries me to the water then throw me in. Oh hell, its on! After I resurface I wipe my face off and see Kendall laughing his ass off a few feet away. I stand up in the water and run over to my boyfriend. My boy boy b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend! Wow that was cheesy. I tackle him from the front into the water and back away. After he resurfaces I laugh my ass off. His hair was sticking to his face.

I giggle and start splashing in the water. We start a water war. After a couple of minutes we go back to the safety of dry sand. Luckily he brought a towel along with him. We cuddled up in the blanket together and spent the last few minutes watching the sun set in each other's arms.

**A/N Well how was that. I felt like I was a little too detailed with that kiss. If I do any more kisses should they be like that? or should I keep it simple? Man I wish I was really these characters. I love that part in Ace Ventura with the shadows on the screen. Jim Carrey is awesome. Review my story my pretties! I loves you!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	12. Oh My Bejessus

**Well I'm in this chapter I will hopefully have Logan and Janeé together officially but I don't know yet. This means that next chapter my mean peeps will enter the story. Let's see where It goes from here! And while I'm at it I am going to publically announce my mean clique winners! S_ilentreader32456 _and_ happy43 _congratulations!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush I wouldn't be writing this stupid thing right now…**

**Chapter 11**

**(Oh My Bejessus)**

***Zoe's POV***

"Zo, Zoe wake up!" my mommy says.

"5 more minutes ma. I'm not decent enough to go to school." I mumble to her.

"What? Zoe I'm not your mom." The mysterious person who isn't my mom says.

"Ahhh! Well get the hell out of here! I'm trying to sleep you rapist! I have a gun under my pillow and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shout. I sit up in bed to see Janeé looking at me, curiosity clear in her hazel eyes. "Oh sorry. I thought you were a rapist about to rape me." I tell her while rubbing my eyes.

"Wow you have a weird imagination." She looks at my pillow. "Do you really have a gun under there?" she asks.

"No. but I do have a weapon." I say. I pull out a, now orange, pointy wooden chair leg form under my pillow **(A/N remember this from chapter 6?)**.

"Okay then. It's alright. Get up though I wanna go over to the guys' apartment, but I don't want to go alone." She tells me.

"Can't someone else go?" I ask her.

"No, Jasmine is still gone with Hunter and Nicole. And I just dropped Kennedy off at her date with Kendall." She says pouting. I sigh.

"I guess I can go." I roll out of bed onto the floor. I always do that so I'm kind of immune to being hurt after falling out of bed. I didn't change before I took my nap so I was still in my clothes. "Okay I'm up."

"Good. I hope they're home." She says. We walk over to the boys' apartment. I knock on the door and James answers.

"Sup." He says.

"Hey" Janeé and I say. We walk into their fantastical apartment. Logan's sitting on the couch. He momentarily looks up to see us at the door. We wave at him and he waves back at us. He smiles bigger when he sees Janeé. Awww aren't they adorable? Carlos comes down the awesome swirly slide in their house. I'm really going to have to get a slide or something put into our apartment. He walks over and gives me a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks.

"Ask her. I was sleeping 2 minutes ago." I say.

"Well I just wanted to come over. Kennedys gone and Jazz is giving a tour of the pool" she says. She walks over to the couch and plops down next to Logan. They immediately start talking.

"Why is Jazz giving a tour of the pool?" James asks me.

"Kennedy's bro and sis are visiting for a while and Jazz was the only one of us not tired after all the-"

"Fun we had!" Janeé yells giving me a "What the heck?" look.

"Oh yeah. After all the fun we had earlier." I say. "So I'm bored now and I'm still sleepy." I tell them.

"You can sleep in my bed." Carlos offers.

"I'm going to take you up on that offer." I say. James snickers. "Oh shut it James!" I say. I walk over to the room and plunk on the mattress. I slowly drift off into dream land…again.

***Janeé's POV***

**(Rewind 15 seconds)**

"Oh shut it James!" Zoe says as she walks away.

"Really mature." I say once Zoe is gone. He looks at me and shrugs. Teenage boys, what can you do about them?

"Sorry guys Gustavo wants me at the studio to record a solo. I'll see you guys later."Carlos tells us after looking at his phone.

"Bye" we all tell him. He walks out the door leaving James, Logan, and I in an awkward silence.

"So how about those Lakers?" Logan asks kind of nervously.

"I hate the Lakers. They get on my nerves with Kobe Bryant and his wanna be Michael Jordan butt. I mean no one is Michael Jordan. And then people are acting like he's better than Mike. Pah-lease." I say crossing my arms over my chest. Gosh I hate the Lakers. "Damn the Lakers." I say.

Logan starts making really weird noises like pfft and psh. He finally says "I hate the Lakers too." I can tell he's lying because he won't make eye contact with me. Psh Lakers fans…

"Awkward." James says. "Well I'm going to go find Jasmine and meet those siblings of Kennedy. Bye!" he says rushing out the door. Now Logan and I sat in a pretty uncomfortable silence for hours, uh I mean seconds. It just felt like hours.

"Um so how's Gustavo been treating you guys lately?" I ask after awhile.

"You know like he always does. Threats, yelling, it ends with some emotional scaring. Nothing different." He says. I nod my head a little and start looking at my hands while I twiddle my thumbs.

"So how is recording going?" he asks.

"Fine I guess. We recorded one of you guys' songs. Gustavo said we have like the female equivalent of you guys' voices. And we recorded a new song I wrote." I said not looking up from my hands.

"Cool." was all he said. Is he going to ask me out already? The tension between us was so thick I was about to start hyperventilating.

"Sooo…" I said.

"Sooo…"he said. He sighs and then I sigh. Suddenly he says super fast "I have to admit that I don't really know how to ask a girl out and I really want to ask you out but it's hard for me to do so but I'm gonna try anyway. Would you go out with me Saturday night?" He then nervously turns to me and closes his eyes. I stay still and start to blush really hard. I'm at a loss for words. He softly kisses me on my cheek. I start to freeze up like the guys did the time we told them about our story. I wonder if this is how the guys felt. "Oh no! Are you breathing?" he says panicking. "Do I have to use the Jasmine technique?" He says dead serious. I start to crack up laughing. We finally make eye contact again. He seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"No you don't _have_ to. But I think I might want you to." I say. He starts smirking and then says

"Nah. I think I changed my mind. You're breathing again." I roll my eyes.

"Just kiss me already!" I say. We both lean in and our lips touch. His are like really soft. It was feather light at first but then it got deeper. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan as our tongues made contact. He took it upon himself to be the dominant one but I didn't mind at all.

"Ahhh! My young teenage eyes! They burn! They burn!" Zoe screeches now standing in the room.

"Ahhh!" Logan and I start screaming. We both literally jumped of the couch and back away from each other. Oops guess she saw that. She starts rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Way to ruin the moment Zo." Logan mumbles pretty loud. I hit him the chest. Then I start blushing like mad. "I mean what are you doing up?" he says a little nicer than before…just a little.

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early?" I say.

"Well before I caught you two playing tonsil hockey I was going to come get something to drink and something to eat. But I've suddenly lost my appetite." She says while crossing her arms. "Well you two can continue now. And I can see you don't need my company anymore so I'm going back to the room and play some violent video games. Hopefully blood and gore will get this sight out of my head. Tell Carlos to text me later." She says. She gives me a playfully disgusted look, looks at us head to toe and starts to shake her head. She walks out the door.

"Well that was awkward." He says.

"You got that right." I look at the door for a few more seconds. Making sure she doesn't walk back in. "Now where were we?" I ask. We both go back in for our second try at completing a kiss.

"Not you guys too!" a voice says.

"Unbelievable!" Logan yells as he throws his hands in the air. I let my shoulders slump. I look back and see that Nicole and Hunter are at the door. "First Kennedy is out there making out with some blonde dude by the wall and now you in here on the couch!" she says.

"Yeah but I'm glad you actually stopped though. She completely ignored our existence." Hunter says. "Who are these people!" he asks.

"Well this is Logan Mitchell." I say. Logan waves at the two preteens standing in the room. "And that blonde guy out there is his friend Kendall Knight." I tell them. I see realization hit Nicole's face.

"Do you have two other friends named Carlos and James?" she asks.

"Yeah. I guess you've heard of Big Time Rush" Logan says smiling. Nicole starts smiling too.

"Yes I have. I thought you guys were gay." She says. Oh my bejessus. His smile immediately dropped and a shocked look replaces it.

"Oh thank god. There you two are. I thought I lost you after James and I started talking" Jasmine says running through the door. She takes a double take to look outside the door again. "Looks like Kennedy had fun tonight." She looks at the four of us. "What did I miss?" she asks.

"Not much. Some more making out, some discoveries, some gay calling." Hunter says.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. They claim all boy bands are gay. She still thinks all the guys in Boy Blast are gay." Jasmine says. She starts pushing the preteens out of the apartment. "Let's just act like this never happened." She says.

"Okay well again I apologize for Kennedy's siblings. They have some protective problems over us I guess. I had fun during the time we did have together. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." I say. His adorable smile appears again. I kiss Logan on the lips one last time then I walk out the door.

James finally comes out the elevator holding a hand mirror in one hand while combing his hair with the other. "Who's handsomer than you?" he says in a husky voice. "No one!" he replies in his normal voice. Like everyone had said Kendall and Kennedy were indeed making out in plain view.

"Come on Kennedy." I say. They don't stop. "Uh we need to go now Kens." Still no signs of stopping. I sigh and grab Kennedy by the back of her shirt. I yank them apart.

"W-wait I'm not finished! We're not finished! Call me later!" she yells at Kendall. I push her into our apartment where Zoe and Hunter were playing some Nerf game on the Wii. Jasmine had started texting someone on her cell phone and Nicole was talking to someone on her cell. Kennedy pulled herself together and brushed herself off.

"How many people saw that?" she asks blushing a little.

"Ahhh Now you blush. You were shameless less than 15 seconds ago. Anyone who walked through the corridor saw that…even Hunter and Nicole." I tell her.

"Oh. My bad." She says. Hunter looks at her and shakes his head. "Oh and they know they're BTR." I tell her. Kennedy face palms at my comment.

"Nikki said something about them being gay didn't she?" Kennedy asks. I nod my head. "What is wrong with her? She's said that to over 20 celeb teenagers now." She says.

"Yeah it was pretty awkward. But Jazz saved them." I tell her. She lets out a deep breath.

"Ha!" I look over to Zoe and Hunter. "Taste the shame! TASTE THE SHAME!" Hunter says jumping up from the couch. Zoe throws down her remote and hangs her head in defeat.

"Good game Hunt. Good game." she says putting her hand out. Hunter takes her hand with a cocky smile. "SIKE!" she grabs his whole arm and flips him onto the ground.

"Zoe be careful! I can't have you breaking my only brother." Kennedy says.

"Speaking of your only brother. He and I need to head back to apartment 13A. Tyler says its past our curfew." Nicole says. "Let's go Hunt. We'll see you girls tomorrow. And preferably when you're not attached to any other person." She winks at us and walks out the door. Hunter gets off the floor and walks over to Kennedy and me.

"Yeah. We will have some very long talk's missies." He says.

"Whatever" both of us say. Kennedy pats his head and he swats her hand away.

"Don't touch the hair." He says. And then he walks out the door. I walk over to my laptop and sit down in front of it.

"Who wants to watch some Lonely Island with me?" I ask my friends. They all scramble over to our couch and I go onto YouTube. The Lonely Island is our favorite group right now. I love them because it just stupid but catchy. "What song?" I ask.

"I Just Had Sex!" Jasmine says.

"No, Jizz In My Pants" Kennedy says.

"You're both wrong. We should listen to I'm On A Boat!" Zoe says.

"How about The Creep, or maybe Jellyfish by Julian Smith." I suggest. They all look at each other.

"Jellyfish" they say in unison. We've seemed to developed mind reading skills with each other. Or maybe we just like the same things...

"Jellyfish it is." I click on the link and we listen as Julian sings about Jelly + Fish in sandwich is delicious. Yuck! Regular jellyfish might be okay but jelly and fish is just a horrid idea.

"That sounds horrible" Kennedy says with crossed arms.

"Just like hot kool-aid?" Zoe asks.

"Or malk?" Jasmine adds.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I say.

"That's actually a good idea." Kennedy says.

"What?" we all ask our insane buddy.

"That's actually a good idea. We haven't played truth or dare in a while and that would be a beast dare." She said.

"True dat." Zoe says.

"We should arrange a slumber party tomorrow night." Jasmine says.

"But it's going to be Thursday. Don't we have work tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah but Gustavo's giving us the day off Friday. So if we get sick over dares tomorrow we don't have to worry about working the next day." Kennedy tells me.

"Oh…well I guess its fine then." I say.

"Then it's agreed!" Kennedy says in a dramatic English accent. "We shall resume our bi-monthly slumber parties." she declares. We all salute grab each other's forearms and then high five together.

"Great." I say. "Now that we have this settled out I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." I tell my friends. I head to the purple room that I share with Jasmine. I change out of my everyday clothes into my PJs with Power Rangers SPD on it. DON'T JUDGE ME!

***Jasmine's POV* -next day- **

"SING IT IN THE KEY OF G!" Gustavo yells at us.

"WE CAN"T!" Zoe yells back.

"AND WHY NOT?"

"We need to hear the starting note." Janeé calmly responds. He presses the G chord and we hum it together. "Okay now we have it." Janeé says. We look at our sheet music again.

"We got." Kennedy says. Gustavo starts playing the music on his piano

**All**

_La la la lala la la la_

_La la la lala la la la_

_La la la lala la la la_

_La la la lala la la la_

**Janeé **

_Oh baby, baby_

_Have you seen Amy tonight?_

_Is she in the bathroom?_

_Is she smokin' up outside?_

_Oh_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Does she take a piece of lime_

_For the drink that imma buy her_

_Do you know what she likes?_

_Oh_

**All**

_Oh oh_

_Tell me have you seen her_

'_Cause I'm so-oh_

_I can't get her off of my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gon' go_

_Can somebody take me home_

_Haha hehe haha ho_

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

**Jasmine**

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up_

_I don't know where or when_

_And now they're closing up the club_

_Oh_

_I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face_

_But it's hard to see_

_With all the people standing in the way_

_Oh _

**All **

_Oh oh_

_Tell me have you seen her_

'_Cause I'm so-oh_

_I can't get her off my brain_

_I just want to go to the party she gon' go_

_Can somebody take me home_

_Haha hehe haha ho_

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

_Oh _

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh_

_But can't you see what I see_

_Yeah_

_Say what you want about me_

**Zoe**

_So tell me if you've seen her (do we know what she was wearing and what she was like?)_

_Cause I've been waiting here forever (do we know if she was going out all night?)_

_Oh baby baby_

_If you seek Amy tonight_

_Oh_

_Oh baby baby_

_We'll do whatever you like _

_Oh baby baby baby_

_Oh baby baby baby_

**All**

_La la la lala la la la _

_La la la lala la la la _

_La la la lala la la la _

_La la la lala la la la_

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me (Say what ya want about me!)_

_But all of the boys and all the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if u seek Amy_

_Love me hate me_

_Say what you want about me (yeah)_

_Love me hate me_

_But can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

_Oh (love me hate me)_

_Say what you want about me_

_Oh_

_But can't you see what I see (love me hate me)_

_Yeah say what you want about me_

**Kennedy**

_All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy_

"Good job girls. That's all we have for you today so you can go back to the Palm Woods." Kelly tells us.

"Can Freight Train carry us home? We didn't bring the car this time and we're too tired to walk any where." I tell them.

"Sure. You guys did do a lot today." Kelly says. Next thing we know big man comes into the studio.

"I CALL ARMS!" Zoe yells. she runs and jumps into Freight Trains arms. Janeé and I climb onto his shoulders.

"I'll walk." Kennedy says. We walk out of the studio just like that. Janeé and I draped over his shoulders and Zoe bridal style in his arms.

:

:

:

"Thanks Train" I say. he he nods and walks out the Palm Woods.

"He's a really nice scary dude." Kennedy say.

"Got that right." We all agree.

"It's 3 o'clock now. The slumber party will begin at 7. So let's go get ready." Kennedy says.

"I got the snackage." I say.

"Movies." Zoe says.

"PJ's" Janeé says.

"And that leaves me with the games." Kennedy says.

"Alright chicas. Let's go!" Zoe says. We all split up. the three of them head up to the apartment and I head to the car. Time to go grocery shopping. I drive about 10 minutes until find…SUPER TARGET! I get out of the car and head into the awesome store. I go to the grocery section and start rattling off things out loud.

"Ice cream, ice cream? Ice cream!" I grab three gallons of ice cream. 1 chocolate, 1 vanilla bean, and 1 cookies and cream. I put them into my buggy and walk on.

"Whipped cream and syrup." I say aloud to myself. I grab two cans of Cool Whip whipped cream. 1 chocolate and the other regular. I get the biggest bottle of chocolate syrup I can find. Next I head to the candies aisle. I grab bags of snickers, Crunch, Reeses, M&Ms, Butterfingers, 3 Musketeers, Sour Patch Kids, Sour Skittles, Starbursts, and some Pixi Stix. After grabbing the sweet treats I go to the chips, sodas, and juices. I get a bag of nacho cheese Doritos, cool ranch Doritos, Hot Cheetos, Cheetos, Lays original chips, and my favorite Fritos.

"Chips, Check!" I walk further down the aisle to the sodas. Two 2 liter Coca-Colas, 1 Pepsi, one 3 liter Sprite, a 2 liter Mountain Dew, and 2 Fantas. My friends eat WAY too much for their own goods. I get a box of Capri Suns for Zoe because after drinking soda it's like she's drunk and these calm her down.

"Lastly the fruit." I'm the only one of us who actually thinks of making smoothies. I grab a couple yogurts and a bunch of strawberries, bananas, and cherries. After getting all the goods I go to the cashier and pay for our stuff. Money's not an issue, when it comes to the slumber parties. We have a special party fund that we all contribute to. I get in the car and get ready to head back to the Palm Woods.

:

:

:

"I'm back! Let's get this party started!" I yell coming into the room with 15 grocery bags.

"Great. The TV is set up and we have your Pajamas ready too." Janeé tells me. I run to my bedroom to see a pair of yellow and blue plaid shorts and a shirt with SpongeBob on it. Oh YEAH! I pull on my awesome PJs and head out the room. And the opening title of Shrek the 3rd was on. I sat on the couch and waited for the rest of my friends to join me. Zoe comes out in some pink, blue, and green PowerPuff Girls footie's, Kennedy comes out in Glee pants and shirt, Janeé came out in light blue Dexter's Laboratory PJs and her red Vogue glasses. She can be such a nerd when she wants to be.

"Movie time!" Zoe yells and then jump over the couch.

"Play the movie kind Madam." Kennedy says as she joins us on the couch. Janeé soon sits down with the remote in her hand. She plays the movie and we officially begin our PJ party.

:

:

:

"Okay it's time for the sundae competition. The rules. You must be as creative as possible and it must look and taste delicious! You are disqualified if you copy someone else. Any questions?" I ask my friends.

"Nope" said Kennedy.

"None" said Janeé.

"Let's do this!" replied Zoe while she was rubbing her hands together.

"Okay then." I walk to the freezer and pull out the ice cream, toppings, and the candy. Zoe goes for the bowls and spoons. "On your mark! Get set! G-"

***knock knock, knock knock, knock knock***

"Hold on _a _second. We shalst resume this competition as soon as I getith the doorith." I told my friends in a 17th century accent. I walk over to the door to see the guys were the one knocking.

"Hey guys!" I say. I get on my toes and kiss James on the cheek. "What's up?" I ask.

"Not much. We just wanted to know what you guys were doing tonight." Logan said.

"Well actually we are having our bi-monthly super fantastical slumber party. Right now we're having a sundae competition." I tell them while leaning on the door frame.

"WHO IS IT? I WANNA EAT MY ICE CREAM!" Zoe yells from the kitchen.

"IT'S THE GUYS!" I yell back.

"OH HEY GUYS!" all of them yell together.

"Hey!" they say back.

"Oh can we come in!" Carlos asks looking excited.

"Sure. But you have to wear your jamies." I tell them. "After you get dressed just come on in, the door will be open. We'll halt our competition until you get back." I say. I walk back to the kitchen to tell the girls the news.

"Okay. Well the guys are going to join us for the rest of our slumber party. We will start our ice cream completion in like 15 seconds." I say.

"Speak of the devils that are making ME WAIT FOR MY ICE CREAM!" Zoe yells as the guys walk in in their PJs.

"Took you long enough!" Kennedy says.

"It was only like 10 seconds though." Kendall said.

"Whatever. Now that everyone is here…let's get this party started." Janeé said.

"Okay so I will repeat the rules. You must be as creative as humanly possible and it must look and taste delicious! You are disqualified if you copy someone else's ice cream design. Any questions?" I ask again. "Okay on your mark…get set…GO!" I scream everyone reaches for ice cream and spoons. It's a flying mess of everything.

"Hey! You can't throw things in my ice cream!" Logan said.

"It's not against the rules!" Kennedy replies.

"Since when is sticking your hand in the tub of ice cream a good idea?" I asked Carlos.

"Since I decided to do so." He said while he plopped ice cream in his bowl. I rolled my eyes and continued to put my sundae together. After 20 minutes of slashing ice cream around getting candy stuck in our hair we finally finished.

"DONE!" we all said in unison.

"It be time to checkith the ice cream of thee worthy competitors." Janeé says in her 17th century accent. She is our official judge because the rest of us would only choose our own. She analyzes everyone's ice cream and gives it careful contemplation. "And Carlos is the winner!" she says. Carlos jumps up and does a victory dance. He had all three ice creams scooped as one with whipped cream on top covered in Butterfingers and dusted in Pixi Stix.

"What's my prize?" he asks smiling really big.

"You get to eat your ice cream like everyone else." Zoe says while pulling a spoon out of nowhere. "Congrats!" she then digs into her own chocolate cookies and cream with syrup M&Ms and Sour Patch kids on top. Kennedy had chocolate ice cream covered in chocolate whipped cream and chocolate syrup with every candy we had mixed in, she's a chocolate freak. James had vanilla with whipped cream and sour skittles, Kendall had cookies and cream with whipped cream, Reeses, and 3 Musketeers. I on the other hand had cookies and cream with starbursts covering the chocolate whipped cream.

Janeé started laughing out of nowhere. I look up from my ice cream and realize everyone had stuff all in their hair and on their clothes. I started laughing too. After long everyone had joined in in the laughter.

"Uh. I think we need to take showers." Janeé said while ringing melted ice cream out of her hair. Everyone mumbled in agreement and started heading for the bathroom. We had a two bathrooms put together so it was double everything.

"I'm surprised you haven't freaked out about your hair yet." I told James as I picked out a piece of candy. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I was too distracted." He told me.

"Ya know…this is the first time I've seen your hair not perfect." I say looking at his hair. "That's kinda hot." I tell him now looking in his eyes.

"Really?" he asks in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." I said. He pulled me closer to him so that I was against his chest. I felt his steady heart beat through his white tank top. He pulled me in for the kiss and when our lips met I felt electricity in my veins. I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I immediately comply with his wishes. As we kissed I could still taste the traces of candy on his breath. I snaked my hands around his shoulders then threaded my fingers into his hair. He put his hands around my waist and my heart beat sped up. Our tongues danced together in harmony. We both fought for the upper hand and it was close but he won. After that I teased his tongue with my own by touching, prodding, teasing then pulling away. This time he moaned. I smiled into the kiss. I made James moan! Score three for my awesomeness!

"Get a room." Kennedy says in a new pair of pajamas.

"Cock block." I reply after James and I pull away. "Go take a shower. We'll continue later on boyfriend," I say. He walks off smiling.

"What!" Kennedy yells.

**A/N Sooooo does this even count as a cliffy? I doubt it. Anyway after the slumber party the mean peeps will definitely come in. just letting you know. Well this is farewell for now my readers. Review my story and I'll review as soon as I get back on a computer. Oh yeah do sexual references count as M rating? I need to know for the next chapter.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	13. Slumber Party

**A/N Hello again! I'm so happy I have loyal readers! It makes me happy to know that people are reading this. Well this is the rest of the slumber party part. This slumber party is pretty much filler until I get my next chapter with the mean people put in. So this is kind of just for fun. Okay onto the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**Zoe: Hear that? Should I repeat it to you for those of you who have eaten jellyfish?**

**Me: No need Zo. I think they heard.**

**Zoe: No I think they need someone to say it again. SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS! **

**Me: Correction. I also own my plot.**

**Zoe: Yeah that thing too…speaking of that, when are you gonna make a kissing scene for me and my Carlos?**

**Me: Soon Zoe…very soon….**

**Chapter 12**

**(Slumber Party)**

***Jasmine's POV***

Recap:

"_Get a room." Kennedy says in a new pair of pajamas._

"_Cock block." I reply after James and I pull away. "Go take a shower. We'll continue later on boyfriend," I say. He walks off smiling. _

"_What!" Kennedy yells._

:

:

This is the first time I've actually called him boyfriend aloud.

"B-boyfriend?" Kennedy asks looking dumbstruck. I nod my head. "Since when?" she asks.

"Since I lost your bro and sis. That's what we were talking about when they ditched me." I tell her. She looks shocked then happy.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. This is so awesome." she exclaims.

"I know right." I say.

"Okay well after you finish showering just come to the living room. We are going to play Truth or Dare next." She says. "Janeé is finishing up in the other bathroom and Zoe is already ready. The guys went over to their apartment to shower." She says.

"Alright." I tell her and then I head to the shower. She put that off fast. Anyhoos its shower time baby!

***Kennedy's POV***

I walked over to the couch and pushed the table out of the way so that we would have more room for truth or dare. I threw a couple of pillows on the floor in case anyone wants a floor seat. I walk to the kitchen and grab the chips and drinks. I put the snacks on the table that I had pushed away, and then I grabbed a couple of hot Cheetos out of one of the bags.

"Hey need any help?" Kendall asks now back in new PJs.

"Not anymore. You can just sit down now." I tell him looking around for anything else to do. He sits down on the couch and reaches for the food. "No! Have to wait until the game officially begins." I tell him.

"You just ate some chips though." He says back.

"No I didn't" I say with my arms crossed.

"Uh yeah you did." He tells me.

"You have no proof of that." I say.

"I just saw you!" he exclaims.

"The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence!" I reply back. He gives me a confused look.

"Did you just get that off the Boondocks?" he asks while holding one of his fingers up.

"Yes, yes I did." I say. I walk over and sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me. Zoe and Carlos then walked into the living room at the exact same time. Both of them sat down on the floor in front of us.

"So when did this happen?" Carlos asks while pointing to me on Kendall's lap.

"Yesterday." We replied at the same time.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Zoe gushes. I start to blush a little at the compliment. I could already tell that my boyfriend was smiling behind me.

"T-thanks I guess." I stutter while my cheeks were burning. Kendall wraps his arms tighter around me and I blush a little less. I smile instead and lean back into him. Then I put one of my arms around his neck, and he kisses my cheek. All of us just sat and waited for our last 4 members to join us. After everyone had sat down I stood up and announced our game for the night.

"Tonight's game of choice is truth or dare. The rules are as followed." I clear my throat. "You MUST do your dare or answer your question truthfully. You cannot trade dares or your question with anyone else. If you fail to follow these rules everyone in the group gets to punch you in the arm 9 times." I say. "These are the official rules, you can ask anyone truth or dare and your punches can be as hard as you want to punch the person. I will ask the first question and we will go clockwise meaning Jasmine asks the next question." I tell them. Everyone looks ready to play so I sit down on the couch in-between Kendall and Jazz.

"Janeé, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Dare." She replies hesitantly.

"Okay. I dare you to really take a bite of a jelly fish sandwich." I tell her. Everyone gives looks of disgust.

"Ugh! Of course I would have to do this first." She says. She gets up off the floor, walks to the kitchen, and pulls out the grape jelly, some fish, and some bread. She brings it all in the living room and puts it down. "Do I really have to do this?" she asks as she looks at her ingredients.

"Yeppers you do." I tell her while covering my nose. That fish really stinks. She puts it together and then takes a deep breath. She picks it up and then takes a big bite.

"Ewwww!" everyone else in the room chorused. She swallowed it and then put it down. A visible shiver went throughout her body.

"That. Was. Horrible." She said. She grabbed a soda and cup then poured herself a giant cup. "I hate you." She said after she downed her drink.

"Love you too." I said while taking my hand down from my nose.

"Uh Carlos, truth or dare?" Jasmine asked.

"Dare." He says looking ready for anything with his helmet on his head.

"I dare you to pour some Fritos in a bowl and then pour some orange Fanta in it and then eat It." she says.

"Good dare." Zoe says from her spot. Carlos does what she says without hesitation. He eats the soggy chips easily. It was amazingly nasty. After he finished it was James's turn to ask.

"Well this one is for all the girls." He says while looking at us. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" we all say/ask.

"What is your fantasy?" he asks.

"W-w-what type of fantasy?" Jasmine asks nervously.

"Sexual." He responds simply.

"Shit." I mumble whisper. "Really?" I ask. He nods his head. "We're all virgins. You know that right?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter." He says.

"I'll go first." Zoe says. That caught everyone off guard. "Well I've always wanted to do that role playing thing where I was like a French maid or school girl ya know. I always thought that would be fun to do that. With like a whip and ruler and all that stuff." She says using hand movements for emphasis. Carlos looked completely shocked.

"Didn't know she was freaky like that, did ya?" Jasmine asks Carlos. I guess she noticed his face too. "Well I'll go next then. Uh I've always wanted to try that Spiderman kiss thing. Where the guy is upside down in the Spiderman outfit and then I pull down the bottom of his mask. Then we kiss and things take off from there. You guys get the point." She finishes while blushing. She pulls her knees up and then hides her face. I sigh. I know Janeé definitely doesn't want to go next so I guess it's my turn.

"I've always wanted to get voluntarily raped. Before anyone says anything let me finish." I put out my hand stopping any comment anyone has to say. "It's kind of like role playing or a game I guess." I take a deep breath and continue. "I thought of this in 8th grade. I was walking home from school and it came to me but I'd prefer to be married first. I would be walking then my husband would come out of nowhere and try to I guess rape me? if I run away to safety I win. If he catches me he wins and can do that soo yeah." I say. I scratch the back of my head nervously and start blushing too. So far all of the guys are looking completely shocked. And on the verge of like passing out. I would be too if I just found out the girl I like is a super freak.

"My turn." Janeé says. I look at her while I await her answer. "Vampires" She starts. "Well according to Vampire Academy and House of Night, drinking someone's blood is supposed to be a complete turn on. So my fantasy is that I'm a vampire from those books and what not. It be really cool to experience that blood drinking with some guy." She finishes. Logan's mouth literally dropped open. The room went into silence that no one was attempting to break.

"Uh so Zoe. It's your turn I guess." I say trying to help out the silence.

"Yeah it is. This for all the guys. Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare." They all respond together. Chickens. They just don't want to answer a question like we did.

"I dare you all to answer this question truthfully. How many times have you dreamt of us since you met us…any kind of dream just the number no details though. I don't want details." She says with a triumphant look on her face. Jasmine and I actually laugh at their facial expressions.

"Thought you guys would get out easy didn't you?" Janeé asks while lying down on her back with her eyes closed and her hands on her eyes. James started off.

"18." He says simply.

"18 times?" I ask incredulously. He nods his head.

"How the hell is that even possible? We've only known you guys a week!" Janeé exclaims now lying on her elbows.

"You can have more than one dream per night." He says matter of factly while shrugging.

"Perv." Janeé said with a smirk.

Zoe and Jasmine giggled.

"That's just great." I said sarcastically. Carlos was next.

"7" he said.

"Awww." Zoe said while pinching his cheeks. Everyone else laughed. He swatted her hand away and put on a pout. She kissed him to make him feel better and he started smiling again. Next was Logan.

"Uh…" he looked into space and I think he was counting in his head. "9" he finally said. "That's including falling asleep on the couch." he said. Janeé visibly blushed but she tried hiding it –unsuccessfully- by bending her head down. Lastly Kendall. He counted on his fingers –so adorable- and finally had an answer.

"12" he said while spreading his arms out on the back of the couch.

"Same sitch as James?" I ask looking at him.

"Kinda, but more often after what happened at Burger King." He explained kind of sheepishly. I smiled and put his arm around me. I love it!

"Well now that we've all answered these…awkward questions I think we should watch another movie." Jasmine says.

"Yeah." James says.

"Sure" Logan says.

"Boom baby!" Zoe shouts.

"Okay." Kendall says.

"Whatevs." I say.

"Oh Yeah!" Carlos yells.

"Sounds like a good idea." Janeé says. I push our snack table away farther and then Janeé heads to the kitchen for popcorn. Once she came back everyone was on the floor or couch. Zoe popped in Due Date starring Robert Downey Jr. and Zach Galifianakis. Of course I sat next to Kendall. I curled up next to him, and he ran his fingers though my hair while we watched the movie.

***Zoe's POV**

Janeé brought in the popcorn and everyone settled down as the movie started. The Ken's (Kendall and Kennedy) had the couch. The Ja's (James and Jasmine) had the spot at the foot of the couch. The Adorkables (Logan and Janeé) sat on the floor, and me and Carlos lied on the ground.

"Have you seen this movie yet?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah. What about you?" he whispers back.

"No not yet. We bought it yesterday but I haven't had any time to look at it." I whisper back. "I heard it's funny. I love funny stuff." I say lying on my side looking at Carlos.

"Am I funny?" he asks me in a whisper.

"You're hilarious." I tell him. He un-expectantly kisses me on the lips. "What was that for?" I ask.

"For being such a wonderful girlfriend." He says with a goofy grin. I smile and blush and then kiss him back.

"And that's for being such an awesome fantastically cool boyfriend" I say. He smirks and then leans in again. I lean in too but before we got to kiss a whole bunch of popcorn hit us in the face.

"No PDA during the movie!" Janeé says. She threw the popcorn at us and Logan was silently laughing at us. I stuck my tongue out at my friend with horrible timing. I guess we could always kiss after everyone falls asleep. Everyone doesn't know but we like kiss every time we see each other. The only different thing about us is that we know how to pull apart and stop, unlike my buddies here. I rolled my eyes at her and look back at the TV. After about an hour into the movie I started to get sleepy. Somewhere in the movie Carlos and I had gotten into a position where I was laying my head on his chest and he had his arms around my waist. I listened to his steady heartbeat until I had been lulled into sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares.

…_Unconsciousness…_

_~*Into the wonderful world of Dreamland*~_

_**Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect teenagers, but Professor Hathaway accidently added an extra ingredient to the concoction, Chemical X…thus the Powerpuff Teens were born. Using their ultra super powers Zoe, Jasmine, Kennedy, and Janeé have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.**_

_***Powerpuff song***_

"_Girls! It's the hotline!" I say to my sisters. I run with Powerpuff speed to the hotline. "Hello Mr. Gustavo mayor. The city is in danger?...Rowdyruff Boys?...We're on it!" I hang up the hotline and face my team. Kennedy in a pink dress, Janeé in a blue dress, Jasmine in a purple dress and me in green. _

"_Whats wrong Zo?" Jasmine asks._

"_Gustavo says that 4 new guys with powers like us are terrorizing the city! We have to save Townsville." I tell them._

"_Okay what are we waiting for?" Janeé asks. We all fly out of our the window in our house. We get to the middle or the city and land. We look around and take in the damage. I use my super vision to look around through the buildings. I find the four figures using laser vision to crumple a building._

"_There they are!" I say while pointing. We fly over and punch each of the guys into the building they had been destroying. After the dust clears they reappear. We look at our mortal enemies. This can only be the work of Mojo-Jojo. That monkey is going down when I find him. 4 guys stand before us. A blonde, brunette, and two guys with black hair._

"_Who are you guys? And why are you destroying Townsville?" Kennedy asks the group. _

"_We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" they say._

"_Kendall" the blond in red said._

"_Logan" one of the guys with blackish hair and in dark blue says._

"_James" the brunette in green says._

"_Carlos" the last one with black hair in orange says. They all do poses when they say their names. "And we came here to kick your butts!" they all say together._

"_Definitely Mojo." Jasmine mutters. I use my laser vision to blast them back. Kennedy uses her ice breath to trap them in an icy prison. We think we had them trapped but they just busted out. They each grabbed a vehicle and threw it at us. A bus at Kennedy, a plane at Janeé, a ship at Jasmine, and a tractor trailer at me. We caught our vehicle while trying to keep the citizens in them safe. We placed them down softly then blasted into the air._

"_We need to get them out of the city." Kennedy says. We look down and the guys are high fiving. _

"_I have a plan" Jasmine says. She kicks James in the back the yells "Catch us if you can". We flew off towards an empty space with the guys close behind. They seemed pissed as heck. The guys landed right after us. Janeé blasted them with mega screamattude. The guys covered their ears and screamed as they fell to the ground on their knees._

_We each ran over and kissed a guy on the cheek. They stopped screaming more and start glowing a bright yellow. They floated into the sky while glowing._

"_Are they going to explode? I hope not, they are pretty cute." I said to my friends while looking at the glowing guys._

"_I know right." All my friends reply. Right when they said that they guys floated back to the ground and lied there lifeless._

"_Oh crap! Did we kill them?" Janeé asks panicking. I walk over and nudge the one they call Carlos with my black ballet slipper covered foot._

"_Are you okay? I didn't know my kiss would kill you." I say. I bend down and shake his shoulder. He mumbles something that I don't understand. "What?" I ask._

"_Wake up." he mumbles. _

"_What? I am up." I say confused._

"_Wake up." he says louder. Suddenly there's an earthquake and my world is rocking._

_~*Goodbye Dreamland*~_

"Hey Zo. Wake up!" Carlos whispers to me while shaking me hard.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!" I shout while sitting up. He looks at me confused. "Oh. I killed you when I kissed you in my dream." I explain to him. He still looks confused. I face palm. I have the weirdest friends ever. Everyone knows that's off the Powerpuff Girls. "Never mind." I say.

"Okay then." He says. "Hey you wanna go to the pool?" he asks.

"Right now. Leaving all of my friends here to wonder where I am? In the middle of the night!" I ask.

"Yep." He says.

"let's go." I say as I stand up. I try not to make any sudden noises to wake anyone else up. We both leave out the apartment like ninjas. "Why the pool? And why now?" I ask as we sneak down the hallway.

"I don't know. It was boring in there." he says shrugging. Oh, okay then. We get to the pool and the stars were out.

"Wow…" I say star struck. Get it star struck. "There so many stars. I've never seen this many stars out in Georgia." I say staring at the sky. Carlos puts his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to have a seat?" he asks. We walk to a pool chair and sit down. I sit in his lap and rest my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead and strokes my hair.

"This is really romantic." I say. "We should sneak out in the middle of slumber parties more often." I say smiling. He laughs making his chest feel all rumbly and stuff. I love moments like this.

**A/N bada ba ba! Okay I know I've said this like what? 10 times but the mean people are definitely gonna be in chapter 13. I promise, I really do. Anyway I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love reviews and they are greatly appreciated. **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	14. Oh No You Didn't!

**A/N Hola mis amigos! I love you all and yeah. Sorry for not updating in a while. been occupied with other stories and a whole lot of crap that you probably don't care to know about. Don't kill me for taking so long *Hides under the bed with the monsters*. Rangers together samurai forever. #Randomthought**

**Disclaimer: What makes you think anything has changed from the last chapter? But wait! There are 3 more characters that belong to their creators which aren't me. ;) and any songs I use aren't really mine! I'm only saying this for story purposes I don't own any songs unless I say otherwise. So for future reference…not my songs. This goes for all past/present/future chapters.**

**Chapter 13**

**(Oh no you didn't!)**

***Janeé's POV***

"Rangers together samurai forever!" I shout. I pull out my Nerf sword and copy the Power Rangers' moves. The Power Rangers theme song plays and I sit down for a sec. It is a Saturday and Power Rangers is on. I love Power Rangers S.P.D best but that one doesn't come on anymore. My old parents use to hate that I watched such a stupid show, but Cam and Tonya actually got me into wanting to really learn Martial Arts. Power Rangers Samurai is the only one that comes on now so I'm fine with this.

"What. Are you doing?" someone asks. I scream and drop my sword. It's only Kennedy. Thank Zeus. I point to the T.V. "Oh. Power Rangers day?" she asks. I nod. She's actually the only one of the girls who knows about my Power Ranger time.

"Are you busy?" she asks. I turn down the T.V.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to get a smoothie. You wanna come with?" she asks.

"Yeah sure." I say. "Do I need to change?" I ask. She looks at my black ninja suit, fingerless gloves, and black flats.

"Nah." She says with a smile. I smile and skip out the room. We both leave the apartment and head down to the lobby.

"So why are you suddenly asking me to venture down here with you?" I ask her.

"We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while." she says.

"That is true." I state. We get down to the lobby and spot 3 girls staring down the Jennifers. Face to face. That takes guts. One girl was _really _curvy. I mean hourglass like curvy. The second one was curvy too but she had bigger hips. The last one was really lean and super skinny. New girls…huh.

"Who are they?" I whisper ask the little kid Tyler as he walk up to us.

"Scarlet Anderson from Nashville a dancer and singer. Leslie Shelton from Massachusetts an actress, and Lea Perry from Manhattan a singer. They just moved here and pretty much just started hanging out together." Tyler tells us.

"Oh, well this should be interesting." Kennedy says with a smirk. We watch as the Jennifers and the trio go back and forth in a verbal warfare. After a few more seconds the Jennifers run off in a mess of running mascara and tears. The 3 new girls smirk and wave as they run off. Ouch, cold. The three girls turn around and spot us. I had a sudden urge to run away but I stayed planted where I was. They look at one another then start heading our way.

"Kennedy, I don't like the looks of them maybe we should leave." I suggest. I start tugging on her arm.

"No we should introduce ourselves." She says with a straight face. They get up to us and cross their arms over their chests. I get a better look at them. The one Tyler identified as Scarlet has long black and wavy hair and some blue side bangs. Her eyes were gray bluish and she was the one who is hourglassish. The other one, who I think name is Lea, had fire red hair. She had hazel eyes and her skin was like Kendall's color. Leslie had really curly long brown hair and dark green eyes. She was stick thin.

"And who are _you _supposed to be?" The red head says.

"Well I'm Kennedy, this is my friend Janeé and actually-" Kennedy starts.

"Looky there Lea and Leslie, the two wannabes actually think we care about their pathetic lives." Scarlet says. Kennedy shuts her mouth instantly and her eyes fill with a murderous look. I don't like these girls already. And I'm getting the sense that they don't like us either.

"Hey girls if you're trying to be our friends, don't. One you're not a GLU and two you're just butt ugly." Scarlet says.

"GLU?" I ask ignoring the ugly comment.

"Girl like us." Lea says. That's stupid…

"Don't have anything to say Kimberly? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Leslie asks.

"It's Kennedy." She says lowly.

"Uh Kennedy, did you see that- that thing in the elevator?" I ask while yanking her there. I push Kennedy forward, and look behind to see the three girls still looking at us with glares on their faces. The elevator door closes behind us.

"Who the hell do they think they are? We don't even know the bitches and they're already being jerks to us!" she shouts in the elevator.

"Kens calm down." I say. "You don't need to go all RoboCop on them. Don't you think you are being a tad bit harsh?" I ask. she rolls her eyes and huffs. "You shouldn't judge them yet. We barely met them. They haven't done anything to us so forget about them." I say.

"Yet." she mumbles. "I still want a smoothie." She says with a pout. I laugh.

"Okay, well how about we make them at home. We still have all that stuff left over from the party last night." I say. She shrugs and doesn't say anything else. Looks like we have our first enemies. We head back to 2K to make our own smoothies.

"Kennedy I need your help. I have a date with Logan tonight and I'm not really sure what to do, wear, say-" I go on.

"You have no idea how it goes pretty much?" she asks cutting me off.

"Yeah pretty much. What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Well just act normal. Don't act all awkward and stuff, act like it's just you two there." she says.

"That's it? Well then I guess I'm not nervous anymore." I say with a smile.

"You shouldn't be." Kennedy says. Next thing we know Katie comes into the room. "Hey Katie wassup? Got any news for us?"

"You meet the new girls?" she asks.

"Have we." Kennedy says while rolling her eyes.

"Wow, well they've made at least 20 people cry in the 3 days they've been here. I'm glad you guys haven't broken down." Katie says.

"They've been here 3 days?" Kennedy ask incredulously.

"Yeah. You guys didn't know?" Katie asks.

"No. We've kind of been occupied the past few days. Maybe Jazz has met them." I say. "She's been around the Palm Woods a few days ago." I suggest.

"Maybe? Did you know that Scarlet was flirting with James and Jasmine almost had a cow?" Katie asks.

"No, we didn't know about that. What else should we know about these 'new girls'?" Kennedy asks using air quotes.

"Well it started off just being Scarlet and Lea but they let Leslie join in. And Scarlet I think is like the 'leader'" Katie says with air quotes. "And Leslie seems to have a thing for Logan but none of them know that you girls are with the guys."

"Oh well we need to let them know that Big Time Rush is taken." I say.

"Are you and Logan even official?" Kennedy asks me.

"Well…no…not yet." I say.

"Well you better get together soon." Katie says. I know that's right.

"Did you know they made the Jennifers cry?" Kennedy asks Katie. A smirk forms on Katie's face.

"Would it be inappropriate if I laughed _really _loud right now?" Katie asks.

"No, no not at all." Kennedy says. Katie starts laughing. Well now that I think about it, it is pretty funny. But still the possibility of her flirting with _my _man. I don't think so.

"Hello there thespians!" Jasmine says as she busts into our apartment. I turn my head to the side as I notice a new bracelet on her wrist.

"What's a thespian?" Zoe says from close behind.

"I don't know. It just sounded cool." She replies as she flops on the couch.

"Thespian: Noun. And actor of either sex." I say off the top of my head. Everyone looks at me. I bite at my fingernail. "Don't judge me." I reply. They all smile. I point to Jasmine's wrist. "When did you get that?" I ask. She smiles and looks down at it.

"James gave it to me earlier. It has my name on it and everything." She says.

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Zoe says dramatically. Jasmine blushes.

"Shut up!" she says. Zo laughs.

"Puppy love." Kennedy says pouting. Jasmine rolls her eyes and flops on the couch.

"Okay then. Well I have to go before mom finds out I'm gone. I'll see you guys later." Katie says.

"Bye Katie" we all say. Katie walks out the door as we wave her away. Jazz turns on the T.V and In Living Color is on.

"Anyway Jordan, do you know where you're going?" Kennedy asks me as she gets out some fruit. She puts it on the counter and gets some yogurt out.

"No I don't." I say. "I want bananas in my smoothie."

"That's what she said." Zoe says from the living room. I roll my eyes.

"Should I wear a dress anyway?" I ask Kennedy.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says. She turns the blender on. I walk away and go to sit with Zoe and Jazz. They were both watching In Living Color still. The Veracosa Demillo sketch was on. Jim Carrey is stupid funny.

"What is up with them and boobs and butts?" Zoe asks.

"The 80s were a wild time." Jazz says. True that, true that. "I heard from a little birdy, birdy meaning James, that you have a date tonight." She says while looking at me.

"That's because I do." I say with a smile.

"Oh and you didn't tell me. I see how it is Jordan." She says feigning hurt.

"It's not that. I just didn't know how to bring it up." I say.

"Jazz, guess what I have a date! Is that so hard to do?" she asks mocking my voice.

"No I guess not, sorry. Hey but I know what'll make you feel better. Maybe you could help me chose an outfit for tonight." I suggest. She jumps up from her spot.

"I thought you'd never ask." she says. I smile at her change in mood. "What time is your gathering?" she ask with her hands over her chest. I look at my watch.

"2 hours." I say. She gasps and faints.

"Oh no, only 2 hours. What shall you do?" Zoe asks dramatically. I snicker as Jasmine punches Zo on the shoulder.

"Let's go. You have hair, make-up, clothes, shoes, and mental preparation to do." Jasmine says. I didn't know you have to get mentally prepared. Guess you learn something new every day.

"That's a lot." Zoe says.

"That's because those are Jazz's standard preparation things." Kennedy says as she brings in my smoothie.

"Yum." I say as I take it out of her hand. I sip on my yummy banana and strawberry smoothie. Jasmine shrieks and slaps it out of my hand. I look at my spilt smoothie. "What was that for?" I ask-slash-shout.

"You cannot eat 2 hours before a date! It's bad luck eating right before a date." She says.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kennedy asks while sipping on her untouched milkshake.

"Another Jasmine thing." Zoe says.

"Oh." I state. Jazz rolls her eyes and pulls me up.

"To the bathroom you go!" she exclaims while pushing me to the bathroom. Here we go again.

"Good luck!" Kennedy shouts after me. I'll need it.

:

:

:

After about an hour or so Jazz was done making me into her own personal Barbie doll.

"Et Viola!" she says after she's done with make-up. My hair was down and curled with my bangs clipped up. I ended up in a swishy flowy like black dress that ended a little above my knees. It had a cut down the back so part of my back was showing. She put some light blush on and a little bit of mascara. She made me put on red lipstick. I wore black heels to finish it off. I spun around one last time.

"I feel slutty." I tell Jasmine. "Do you have any duct tape or something to tape my back up?" I ask.

"No…Well you look hot." She replies. I pull the dress down awkwardly. "Don't touch it." she says while swatting my hand away. I retract my hand. "That's better." She says. I roll my eyes and Jazz walks out of my room.

"Is she ready yet?" someone asks.

"Yes, calm down, calm down. She's finished." Jazz says. "Come on out Janeé." She commands. I take a deep breath and walk out. Logan, Zoe, Kennedy, and Jasmine were standing in the living room just looking at me. I hate being stared at.

"Uh, so I'm ready to go." I say to break the silence. Everyone finally stops staring. I notice that Logan was wearing a nice gray suit. He cleans up nicely…well he always looks nice but that's beside the point.

"Wow, you look so ." Zoe says with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Kennedy asks. Zoe shrugs.

"I don't know, but it sounds cool." Zoe replies.

": Noun, Fear of long words." I say. Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Nerdablurdadurd." She coughs under her breath.

"That's not a word!" Me and Logan reply. I blush and nervously mess with a lock of hair. Logan puts out his arm and I link mine through.

"Shall we go ma lady?" Logan asks with a smile.

"Yes we shall. See you guys later." I say as we walk out the door. Jazz dramatically wipes away a fake tear. They are so lame, but I love them. We walk down to the lobby and see Leslie in a dark blue swishy dress. She gives a wave to Logan, and if I didn't know any better seemed a little to flirty to be friendly. I try to ignore the gesture and just enjoy the night. Logan guides me to the Big Time Rush Mobile and then opens the car door for me. I give him a thankful smile and I sit down. He closes the door and goes to the driver's side.

We drive to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes I was getting anxious and restless.

"Where are we going?" I ask. he smirks.

"You'll see." He says. I sigh.

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"No."

"…now?"

"Not yet." he replies patiently. I'm curious as to how fast I can annoy him. I'm gonna see how fast I can.

"Now?

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope." He says still not budging.

"Are we here….now?"

"Nu-uh."

"I'm bored."

"I can tell."

"Entertain me."

"…how?" he asks hesitantly. I think for a second, but an idea hits me.

"Sing me a song." I say with a smile. He starts coughing violently.

"What?" he asks after he stops.

"I said sing me a song while you drive." I tell him. He thinks about my suggestion for a while. He finally gives in.

"What song?" he asks.

"I don't know. Think of one." I tell him. He's silent for a while but then he starts smiling.

"Maybe next time. We are finally here." he says while turning off the car.

"You win this time Mitchell." I tell him. He smirks and then helps me out of the car. We walk into some fancy Italian restaurant.

"Two for Mitchell." Logan says to the usher guy.

"Right this way sir." The guy says. He leads us to a small table and gives us our menus.

"So what are your parents like. You don't really talk about them much." Logan says. true, that is true, but it's a pretty long story.

"My real parents, or my newest parents?" I ask. He gives me a confused look.

"I'm adopted. Do you want my whole life story of the really short version?" I ask.

"Long version. I want to know everything about you." He says.

"That's sweet…but anyway it's a very long and confusing story. Well I was born in Arkansas, but I've moved to over 4 different states, Texas, Colorado, Kansas, and California. I was an orphan and I got moved from place to place by my foster parents. My biological parents died in a car accident when I was 3.

"I only survived because I was in the back seat and we were hit from the front. So I don't really have any memories of them. My mom's name was Alexis and my dad's was Christopher." I tell him. He looks shocked, but he stays quiet and lets me talk.

"Most of the families I lived with gave up on me because I was never really into things most kids my age were 'supposed to be' into. After my second family I started just relying on myself. When I was 10 Tonya and Cameron adopted me. They're the parents I'm with now. They have been my parents for 6 years…after they adopted me I didn't try to open up or anything. I pretty much thought they'd give me up at some point too." my eyes started watering a little bit.

"After 2 years I started to figure they'd actually keep me. They were actually trying to act like my birth parents. Tonya taught me and dance and Cameron took me to Boxing classes. He's protective so he wants me be able to protect myself." I finish. "So yeah…"

"Wow, that's…that's a lot." Logan says wide-eyed.

"Yep, I know…"

***Kennedy's POV***

I was walking down the hallways of the P-Woods when some blond guy comes up to me. In case you were wondering, no, it's not Kendall. He was blond and his hair was styled like teen sensation Dak Zevon's. He had really cute blue eyes and tan skin. He's wearing a brown Hollister shirt and beige cargo pants. He had brown flip flops. He was pretty sexy, but, to me, he has nothing on my boyfriend Kendall.

"Hi there cutie." He says.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I respond.

"Hey, hey there. Wait a sec, can I at least know your name?" he asks me. I cross my arms over my chest, and glare at him.

"Kennedy" I say hesitantly. I put my hand out. "And you are?"

"Marv. Marvin Todd." He says with a smile.

"Well Marv, like I said I have a boyfriend already." I say. I try to walk away, but he grabs my wrist. I look at his hand and yank my arm away. He advances towards me and traps me in a corner. I start feeling a bit of a freak out coming on. "If my boyfriend catches you doing this to me he will so kick your ass." I nearly growl.

"I don't see him here." he whispers once I'm against the wall. Ugh! Sicko! I look around the lobby and see no one. I feel an urge to yell 'RAPE' at the top of my lungs, but it doesn't come out.

"Back the fuck away from me before we have a problem." I say through clenched teeth. He smirks and I have an urge to smack that smirk right off his face. He pins my hands to the wall and leans his head close to my ear. What is his problem?

"You know…I _always_ get what I want." He whispers. His breath reaches my neck an makes me shiver. Not in the good way. More like the creepy way. "And right now…I want you." He says. I scowl. He smirks.

He let's go of me and backs away. I stay against the wall as he walks away with a smile on his face. I stare a the spot he was just standing. Damn it man. I finally take off to 2K and run as fast as my legs can carry me. Should I tell Kendall about this Marv guy? Should I tell anyone? I can handle this on my own. I mean nothing bad has happened. Yet…

**A/N I'm sorry I hadn't updated this in such a long time. I really am, but here it is! I hope this makes up for it. There's going to be a lot of drama in the next few chapters with the new characters. I'm excited to finish writing this story. Kennedy almost got raped!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	15. Music Video?

**A/N I'm Baaaaacccccckkkkkk!Sorry for the long wait…again. Can you guys believe that I almost discontinued this story? Thank my 8 year old cousin Kennedy. Yeah she's the one Kennedy Harris is based off of well kinda. She gave me some great ideas and now I'm so pumped to keep writing! THANKS KENNEDY! Read on my fans. June 12****th**** is the date of today…or the day in the story. I just need to know this for my own reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, and my plot. The new characters belong to their creators and BTR belongs to Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon. So no suing me! I warned you. And for the sake of the story I'm saying that Gustavo wrote Naughty Girl. We all know Beyoncé really wrote it but just **_**pretend **_**that she didn't. I don't own Naughty Girl but let's just act like I do for a while. If anyone says that I said I owned it…THEY LIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(Music Video?)**

***Jasmine's POV***

It's officially like a week until Kennedy turns 17. She's excited as a mother lover. She has hinted to us multiple times that she wants a shopping spree to Hot Topic. She's a graphic tee freak! I mean the girl is crazy. Lately though she's been kind of on edge and twitchy. She always looks around corners before walking now. It's like she's avoiding someone.

Janeé came home yesterday super happy. She told Logan about her being adopted and stuff. She said it was like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Zoe…well Zoe is still Zoe. I mean it's like nothing ruins her mood.

Me though…well I'm a bit peeved off. One of the new girls is trying to make a move on my man. No one. _No one_ make a move on Jasmine Elizabeth Knowles' man. It's that Scarlet girl. She's trying to make beef with me. She wants trouble…oh she's got it. The bracelet he gave me is clear on my wrist. I never take it off, so she has no excuse coming up on him. Zoe runs up to me out of her room and slaps me on the face. She is sporting a huge smile. Her facial smile almost matches the smile Elmo has on her hat.

"The heck?" I shout.

"Guess what!" she yells. I rub my cheek.

"What?" I ask.

"I just got a text from Gustavo! We are making our first music video today!" she yells.

"No way!"

"Yes way. So yes way it's insane!"

"When?"

"30 minutes. We have to get Kenlee and Janeé!"

"You get Janeé and I'll get Kennedy." I direct.

"Okie dokie." She says. We both walk out of the apartment to find our friends. I head to the guys apartment. Since yesterday Kennedy is like always with Kendall. _Always._ I knock on the door of 2J and James opens the door. He has on a white wife beater and jeans. He pecks me on the lips and I smile.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Trying to find Kennedy. Have you seen her?" I ask him. He opens the door so I can walk in. He looks at the bracelet he gave me that still never leaves my arm. I look down at the ground and blush. I like love that bracelet. I think he can tell. I find Kennedy on Kendall's lap watching T.V.

"Cozy there?" I ask finally. Kennedy nearly jumps out of her skin. Kendall wraps his arms around her tighter and I see her relax.

"What's got you so scared and jumpy Kennedy?" he asks her. Her eyes widen.

"Um I just watched a scary movie and I got scared." She says. What? Kennedy is the only one of us who never gets scared from horror movies. Something's up. I decide to ignore it for now.

"Kennedy. We got a text from Gustavo. He says we are making our first music video today." I tell her. This time she actually jumps up.

"Oh yeah! A music video? This is going to be tight!" she says fist pumping the air. She runs over to me and grabs my arm. She pulls me out the door at full speed.

"Bye guys!" I yell. Kennedy brings me down to the lobby and we see the other half of our quartet. Janeé and Zoe were jumping up and down squealing. I guess they are excited too.

"I can't believe it! Our first official music video! This is so exciting." Janeé gushes.

"We're professional singers now." Kennedy says.

"What song are we doing?" I ask them.

"I don't know. I want it to be sexy though." Kennedy states.

"Not too sexy though. I refuse to be naked on camera…well unless I get a lot of money." Zoe says. She turns her hat backwards. There is a pause in our conversation, and then we all burst into gut busting laughter.

"You…are funny…my friend." Janeé says in between laughs. A car horn beeps and we all turn to see a limo waiting for us. We go to the limo and sit in.

"Where are my brother and Nicole and Hunter?" Zoe asks.

"Georgia. They ditched us a while ago. I'm surprised we hadn't noticed until now." Janeé tells us.

"Ohhhh. That's why he texted me and told me he left money in the bank for us." Zoe tells us. We all look at he in shock.

"We have money and we didn't know! We've been eating leftovers and crap when we could have gone out!" I yell. I mean all we've been eating is what's in the fridge. How the hell does Tyler just leave us like that we could have killed ourselves? Does he not know who we are?

The driver takes us to Rocque Records and we run out. We get to our floor and see Gustavo talking to Kelly. All of us sprint over to him and grab his jacket in different places.

"What is our music video?" we yell in unison. He shakes us off.

"Down!" he commands. We all back away but bounce on the balls of our feet. "Kelly, tell the girls what their music video is about." Gustavo says walking away. Kelly looks at us with a smile.

"Well the title is Naughty Girl" she starts.

"YES!" Kennedy yells. "I-I mean hooray!" she says sheepishly.

"Anyway, Gustavo wrote the song and you girls will record the vocals first. The faster you do that, the faster we can start filming." Kelly explains.

"I have a question…" Zoe starts. "Why is Gustavo going back to having the word girl in the song titles?" she asks.

"Or is this just a coincidence?" I ask.

"It's a coincidence." Kelly says shrugging. She takes a few papers off her clipboard and hands them to us. It's the music sheets. "Study them, breathe them, love them." she says. She walks away and leaves us with the music.

"This is actually pretty good." Janeé says.

"Wait. Did you just read through the whole thing?" Zoe asks incredulously.

"Duh." She says.

"It's like 2 pages long." Kennedy says.

"And your point is?" Janeé asks us.

"…nevermind." Zoe says. We head to the studio so we can record the vocals for our video. Gustavo and Kelly are sitting in the seat outside the booth.

"Let's get recording." Gustavo says. We go into the sound booth. "Let's take it from the top." Gustavo instructs. We put on our head phones and the music starts playing.

**Zoe**

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

**Janeé**

_I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy_

_If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame_

_Feelin' kind of N A S T Y_

_I might just take you home with me_

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe is just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy, babe_

_Babe, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe_

**Jasmine**

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

**Kennedy**

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

**Janeé**

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_Feelin' kind of N A S T Y_

_I might just take you home with me_

**All**

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe is just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy, babe_

_Babe, I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

**Zoe**

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

_I love to love you, baby_

**All**

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

The song ends and Kelly claps. Janeé takes off her head phones.

"Um Gustavo…not to question your 'awesomeness' or anything, but don't you think this song is a bit _too_ inappropriate for our look, sound, and audience?" Janeé asks.

"No, IT'S PERFECT!" he yells. "Besides, we need to capture the audiences of the teenage male population."

"O-okay." she says. Kelly rolls her eyes and takes the mic.

"Come on girls so we can start filming the actual video." She says calmly. How can she be so calm while working with Gustavo? I mean…he's a man beast.

***Zoe's POV***

We walk to the teen club down the street. It's called Electric Plug. Gustavo rented it out for our video. We walk in and see strobe lights. I go right into my club dancing. Jasmine hits my head telling me to stop. I frown, but stop getting down. Ha! That rhymes! I look around and notice a giant glass looking thing. It was full of bubbles. Holy grilled chezzus.

"My gosh! I call getting in the glass thingy!" I shout. A man with a megaphone stands next to me.

"You're in luck. That is your scene anyway." He says. All of us turn to face him.

"Who are you?" Kennedy asks.

"Marcos del Posey. Are you ready to rock my camera?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure. We guess so." Janeé says. He runs away and comes back with 4 of the cutest stuffy puppies ever.

"Holy freaking goshbee! You're _the_ Marcos del Posey. Inventor of the stuffy puppy shot. I. Love. You." I tell him. I snatch away one of the puppies. I squeeze it tight. I shall call you Sr. Frunkle Stiff!

"For you girls' first scene you will dance with stuffy puppies." he says. He's a genius!

"Um, yeah. Mr. Posey. Not to offend you or anything but…" Kennedy starts.

"We hate that idea." Kennedy, Janeé, and Jasmine say together.

"I love it!" I shout.

"Well it's not up to you girls anyway. Marcos, we still aren't doing the stuffy puppy shots." Gustavo bellows. He takes Marcos' puppies and throws them randomly. Marcos' face falls. Poor man. "Girls we will start filming tomorrow. I just want you to see the set beforehand." He says with a frown. I wonder if he ever smiles…that reminds me.

"Hey Gustavo. Is there any way for us to get a trampoline or swing set installed in our apartment?" I ask him while stroking my new puppy.

"What? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?" he yells. I shrug.

"The guys have a swirly slide, and I think we deserve something like that." I say simply. My friends nod in agreement. Finally they agree with me on something! I feel so important.

"They have a valid point Gustavo." Kelly adds in. Thank you Kelly! Gustavo sighs and pinches his nose.

"I'll think about it…NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" he yells.

"That's all we need to hear." Jasmine says before running out. All of us follow her and leave the video set. No one seems to notice that I still have one of the cuddly stuffy puppies. I must be ninja sneaky!

"Well that went well." Janeé says.

"Yeah. This is going to rock!" Jasmine agrees. Kennedy just gives a small smile. She's not as Kennedy as usual. We climb into our limo again and get driven to the Palm Woods. All of us walk side by side. A blond guy in surfer bro clothes comes up to us then winks at Kennedy. She bares her teeth like a dog. I swear she growled. The heck was that? He gives all of us a slight nod.

"New guy…nice." All three of us say (not including Kennedy). She rubs the side of her arm. Jasmine nudges her shoulder.

"Looks like the new guy has the hots for you Kenlee." She says.

"Yeah." Kennedy agrees nervously. Janeé gives her a look. A look that I can only explain as it being a Janeé look.

"Hey you guys. We'll catch up with you later. I need Kennedy's help with something." Janeé says. Kennedy looks panicky.

"Why? I could hel-" Jasmine cover my mouth with her hand.

"Let's go Zo. We can go back to our room and I'll make you a hot dog." She says.

"Hot dog? Let's go! See you guys!" I say pulling Jazz to the elevator. We stop inside. "You aren't going to make me a hot dog are you?" I ask.

"Nope." She says with a smile.

"…Janeé is going to talk to Kennedy about something private isn't she?" I ask her.

"Yep." She says with a straight face.

"Why won't she tell all of us?"

"I don't know Zo. Maybe it's not that big of a deal." She say.

"Oh." I say. I stroke Sr. Frunkle Stiff. I hope Janeé makes her feel better. She's not usually this…um…this weird.

***Janeé's POV***

Jasmine and Zoe left, leaving Kennedy alone with me. She'll talk alright. I push her down on a couch in the lobby. I sit next to her.

"What's going on?" I ask her. She looks around for help. Her eyes brighten. Trying to find a distraction eh?

"Logan! Hey buddy come over here!" she yells to him. Without turning to face him, I talk.

"Logan. Ignore her and continue on with your life." I then turn around. "I'll talk to you afterwards." I tell him with a smile. He gives me an ah-dorable smile. Man, he is cute. I face Kennedy again. "You aren't getting out of this Kennedy." I tell her. She sighs and slumps on the couch. I take off my glasses.

"You know that guy we passed like a second ago?" she asks with her head down.

"Yeah. Tall, blond, surfer guyish?" I ask.

"Yeah him. Well his name is Marvin. Marvin Todd." She starts.

"So you do know the new guy…oh god. Please don't tell me you're messing around with him!" I exclaim. Her head snaps up and she shakes her head furiously.

"Hell no! I'm with Kendall…I'm staying with Kendall." She says almost like she's trying to convince herself. I sigh. "That's what Marvin doesn't seem to understand though. Dude like almost freaking raped my ass in the hallway." She says.

"What?" I yell. Kennedy starts making 'shush' noises. I calm myself down. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Does Kendall know about this? Please tell me you told Kendall about this." I beg. She give me an apologetic smile.

"It never seemed like a good time to tell him?" she says shrugging. I face palm.

"Oh my gosh Kens. What happened yesterday?" I ask her.

"It's not a big deal Jordan. I mean he didn't _do _anything. He scared this shiznit out off me yes, but not actually assaulting me." she says.

"Just tell me the dang story!" I demand. She sighs.

"Well I was walking in the lobby and it was empty. Like scary movie empty. Of course I wasn't scared though. I figured there was a party or something somewhere. Next thing I know that Marv guy comes up to me. He asks for my name and stuff. I tell him I have a boyfriend. He doesn't leave me alone. He goes into always getting what he wants, and said he wants me. Guy walks away and I'm standing there like an idiot." She says.

"Dang man." Is all I can say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Is that why you're so jumpy?"

"Yeah. I don't want Kendall to find out, and I'm scared as to what Marv is willing to go through."

"Wow. I can help you you know…or I can at least try. You have to tell Kendall though. I mean some serious ish could go down if you don't." I tell her.

"I'll tell him when the time is right Jordan…it's not like we're going to break up over some stupid guy. I doubt Kendall is the jealous type." She observes. I smirk.

"Do you really believe that?" I ask her. She lets her head hang.

"No…"

"I see. Well Kens, um…" I run my fingers through my hair. "You know just keep avoiding him…Marv I mean. I still think you should tell Kendall though." I tell her. I pat her on the back and stand up to leave. "See you later." I say. She just nods her head. I walk to the elevator and push the button for the 2nd floor. I head to 2J and knock on the door. No I'm not snitching on Kennedy. I'm letting her handle this herself until she asks for help.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan asks when he opens the door. I smile and hug him.

"Not much. Do you mind if I come in?" I ask him. He opens the door wider so I can step in. "Where is everybody?"

"Don't know." He replies simply.

"Huh, interesting." I say. We walk over to the couch. A blanket is sitting on the back of it. I raise an eyebrow.

"You want to want a movie?" Logan asks me.

"Yeah sure." He goes to the T.V and puts in the DVD. I sit on the couch and wait for him to come back. Yeah I could have said boyfriend, but I'm not even sure about our current status. He comes back and sits down next to me. His arm sits around my shoulders. The movie starts.

"Oh God." I whisper. He put in _The Ring_. I. Am. Terrified. Of. This. Movie! I turn to Logan who seems perfectly fine with this. "Uh…w-why did you ch-chose thi-this m-m-movie?" I ask nervously.

"I haven't seen it yet." he tells me. I stare at him wide eyed. How has he not seen this movie? I mean it scares the heck out of me. He could be lying though. I mean I've never heard of a person who hasn't seen _The Ring_.

"O-Oh." I say. I don't want to make him not watch it if he really wants to watch it. I decide to man up…or should I say woman up? Either way I'm just going to stick to looking at it through my hands.

:

:

:

After a good 30 minutes I had given up on trying to be tough.

"Um Logan. Confession time. I hate scary movies. The always freak me out." I admit. I grab his arm with my hands but keep staring at the screen.

"If you hate them so much why are you still looking at the screen?" he asks.

"I don't know. It's like they hypnotize me. Now shush! The scary part is coming up." I say with wide eyes. Something random pops up on the screen and I hide my face in his chest. He wraps his arms around me protectively and I sneak a peek at the screen. Each time something pops up I hide my face. Logan laughs a little more than halfway through the movie.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"You look like a bunny." He says. A what? I look up at him.

"Huh?"

"I said you look like a bunny. You keep hiding and then peeking, and then hiding and then peeking over and over again." he says with a smile. That's rational I guess. I shrug it off and grip part of his shirt in my hand as I keep looking at the T.V. The little girl Samara starts to come out of the well in the movie. The guy Noah is there staring at her like an idiot and she gets closer…and closer…and closer…then comes out the T.V in the movie.

The door to the apartment chooses that moment to open up.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure I dug my nails in Logan's arm. I shoot off the couch and grab the remote still screaming. I hear the people who walked in and Logan screaming along with me. I flick off the T.V and turn to the door all the while screaming. When I finally stop my breathing is ragged and I put my hand on my heart. It's only Kendall and some other blonde guy…wait a second.

"What the hell?" Kendall yells. Logan stands up next to me.

"Scary movie." He says. Kendall seems to except the short explanation.

"Oh guys, I'd like to introduce you to Marvin Todd. He moved in here a few days ago." Kendall says. Marvin flashes us a smile. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Looks like Marv has been studying up on the art of warfare.

"What's up?" Logan asks.

"Hi." I say. I turn to Logan. "I better be getting home…I think I left the oven on." I say. He knows I'm lying and he looks at me with a 'are you kidding me?' look. My eyes widen. "Bye!" I say. I run out and over to my apartment. Kennedy and Zoe are sitting on the couch watching _Easy A_. I slam the door and they turn their heads to face me.

"We have a problem Kennedy…" I start.

* * *

**A/N yes I am ending this chapter here. Annoying ain't it? Well I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. So hopefully you won't be waiting long. Just a thought here…do you guys want the serious stuff to go down like ASAP or are you fine being eased into it? Like getting some normal crap to happen 1****st****? Your choice. Again another public thanks to my sis and cousin, Taylor and Kennedy for inspiring the ideas for the rest of the chapters. THANKS FAM! See you guys soon.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	16. Holy Freaknik!

**A/N HEYO THERE! Let's make it hot-ah! *says in Marlon Wayans voice* okay some serious ish is about to go down soon. Are you ready? Let me hear you yell it! Not really I won't be able to hear it anyway. I just thought about something. The OCs are only going to be around until the relationships are like screwed, then they will magically disappear. So there was a lot of form filing for nothing, and im sorry **_**silentreader32456 **_**and**_** Happy124. **_**Yeah I'm about to continue on with this story now. **

**Disclaimer: Anything pertaining to Big Time Rush isn't mine. My OC's are mine. And **_**silentreader32456 **_**owns Marvin and Leslie, **_**Happy124 **_**owns Scarlet. That's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Holy Freaknik!)**

***Kennedy's POV***

After Janeé had gone all therapeutic on me about my situation I went up to the apartment. Zoe happened to be sitting on the couch petting a stuffed puppy. When did she go and get that? I shake off the thoughts and sit next to her. She stops petting it long enough to look at me.

"What did Janeé talk to you about?" she asks. I sigh and run my hand over my face.

"Random unnecessary crap. It's not even a big deal." I tell her. Her eyes take on a puppy like quality and the get bigger.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Zo. I'll be okay." I say. She just nods her head. "Where's Jazz?" I ask her.

"Out looking for James. She lied and said she would make me a hot dog then she left. They're probably making out in the hallway…or an alley." She says. I raise an eyebrow. They might be doing just that. "And I saw Kendall with some new guy. I think he made a new friend!" she says happily.

"Really? What's he look like?" I ask.

"Blonde."

"And?"

"A guy."

"…" I glare at her and her one word answers. She looks at me throwing her arms in the air.

"I didn't get a good look at him." she says innocently. I give up on the topic, knowing that she either really doesn't know or really doesn't care. My phone buzzes signaling a new text.

**1 new message From The Boss Man**

_Filming video early 2morrow mornin. 6am! _

Reply: _K. Well b there._

I put up my phone and stare at the T.V. Zoe and I sit there in silence watching _Easy A _start on HBO Family.

:

:

:

The door swings open and Janeé comes in looking close to passing out from panic. We both look at her expectantly.

"We have a problem Kennedy…" she says. She looks over her shoulder and then closes the door behind her softly. She starts hyperventilating and pacing around the room. Zoe stands up and grabs Janeé by her shoulders.

"Jordan. Breathe! Calm down." she says breathing in and out showing Janeé how to do it. Janeé eventually calms her breathing down. I stand up and walk over to my friend.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Marvin. He's hanging out with Kendall now." She says with saucer wide hazel eyes. I look at her in shock.

"Okay. Well maybe he's trying to patch up the bad first impression he gave me." I say lamely. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Or he's befriending Kendall so he can be around you more and stalk you more and RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" she yells. I bite at my thumb.

"Or that." I say. "Well, Kendall wouldn't break up with me over some new guy telling him lies. I mean our relationship is stronger than that." I say. I start walking in a circle. Zo looks back and forth between a nervous Janeé and me practically pulling my hair out.

"What the hizheck is going on! I'm so lost!" she says. She pulls on her hatless head shaking it back and forth. I bet all of us look like freaking lunatics. This Marvin dude is insane! Him and his beach boy self. I face palm. Why me?

***Jasmine's POV***

Stupid James. Sucky James. Dumb James. Evil, narcissistic, mean, cruel…junky James! He can kiss my ass. Stupid hush bracelet. And that…ugh! That home wrecker! I stomp up to 2K fuming mad with an annoying sting in my eyes. I wipe at my eyes, smearing more mascara around my face. I sniffle and wipe harshly and the tears that were starting to fall again. I can't even describe what I want to do to that..that bitch!

I open the apartment door, and see all of my friends pulling at their hair, walking in circles, and looking like there were on some of that stuff. I raise an eyebrow at my near sisters. They all turn to look at me. Whatever had been going through their heads seemed to disappear when they caught sight of me.

"What happened now?" they chorus. A strangled sob escapes my mouth and I collapse onto my knees in the middle of the apartment. They all run over to me and bend down. Janeé rubs circles on my back, Zoe tries hugging me, and Kennedy stares at me with a tight frown.

"What. Happened?" she asks. I sniffle and rub my eyes again.

_**~*Flashback A Few Minutes Ago*~**_

_Jasmine walks down the hallway of the Palm Woods scouting around for her boyfriend James. She had checked in 2J and even called his cell. With no response from him whatsoever, she went out to find him. She makes her way down to the lobby._

"_James?" she calls out. She hears movement near the pool. Curiosity gets the better of her and she walk towards the movement. Her mouth drops open and her eyes wide._

"_James!" she shouts. She catches her 'boyfriend' kissing another woman with wavy black hair. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a black skirt that shows all of China. James and the mystery girl both look at Jasmine in shock. James's face was covered in red lipstick. Jasmine's vision blurs as tears fill her vision. His hands were resting on the girl's shoulders and hers on his chest. Jasmines body goes numb as she recognizes the blue bangs hanging in the mystery girl's face letting her bluish gray eyes show._

"_And Scarlet." She whispers. Scarlet has a satisfied look in her eyes watching as Jasmine slowly crumbles. _

"_Jasmine…" James starts. Jasmine puts out her hand in a stop motion._

"_Don't! Talk to me. Ever, again." she says, venom dripping from every constant. He recoils from the harshness of her words. Her eyes threaten to lets fall, but her anger holds them back. _

"_Please Jazz, let me explain." He pleads. _

"_Only my _friends_ call me that. You can't." Jasmine says through clenched teeth. Scarlet makes her way over to Jasmine with a sickly sweet smile on her face. _

"_Sorry Hun, but he's mine now." She whispers. Jasmine's face contorts from internal pain. Scarlet skips off blowing a kiss at James. He just seems frozen in spot same as Jasmine. They both stare at each other. Jasmine tries to leave her spot but feels rooted to the ground. She looks at her wrist and the bracelet suddenly feels like a chain. She bites her lip. _

"_This is a hush bracelet isn't it? You only gave this to me because I wouldn't pay attention to what you were doing outside of being with me!" she shouts. She snatches the bracelet of her wrist with a snap. "Take back the dang bracelet…can't say anything can you?" with one last scowl she brings back her arm then flings it letting the bracelet fly forward into the pool. "We're over." she says finally letting the first of the many tears fall. She turns and runs as far from him as her feet can take her._

_**~*Present Time*~**_

I tell them what went on between me and…_him_. Zoe stood wide mouthed. Kennedy was looking confused, and Janeé looked conflicted.

"That doesn't seem like something that he would do." Kennedy says finally. I sniffle.

"Well that's what I saw."

"Did you let him tell you his version before you ran off?" Janeé asks with her hand on her chin. I look at her in disbelief.

"You guys sound like your siding with him!" I yell. Aren't friends supposed to side with me?

"Yeah! She's the victim here!" Zoe says. Thank you! Someone sides with me. Janeé crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Zoe.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" she asks. Zo sighs, rolls her eyes and throws her arms in the air.

"You guys always assume I'm in lala land! I pay attention sometimes. I'm not stupid!" Zo yells.

"I know you're smart Zo." I say patting her on the back I stand up with the rest of the girls. Zoe and I were glaring at Janeé and Kennedy and they were doing the same to us.

"That's because you act like a retard! I mean jumping off the roof, you could have killed yourself!" Janeé shouts.

"At least I have fun! You don't do anything besides read big words on pages and stuff." Zoe yells back.

"Hey! We need to stop fighting! There are bigger issues in life than these little things." Kennedy adds in trying to break up the fight breaking out.

"Butt out Kennedy. Stop trying to be the leader all the time. You aren't our mom. Stop being so dang bossy!" I yell. My previous anger starts coming out at my friends.

"Bossy? Bossy? I know you didn't just call me bossy you bi-polar freak! At least I haven't tried killing myself!" she yells out. As soon as it leaves off her lips she covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh, Jazz, I-I didn't mean It." she starts. I nod my head. so that's how it is?

"No I get it." I say. I look around at all of my friends. Each of them sporting a look of sympathy. "I don't need this. I'm calling my Taylor, and I'm leaving ASAP. I quit!" I yell. I storm out the apartment and walk to anywhere but this terrible place.

***Kennedy's POV***

Oh my gosh. I cannot believe what I just said. I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up big time…no pun intended. Once Jazz had left the apartment all of us were trying to process what just went down. After another minute passed all of us realized what really happened. Zoe looks at me with sad eyes and for the first time ever she looked disappointed in me and just plain upset. She shook her head.

"You didn't even have to say that. That was really mean Kennedy." She says. She leaves the apartment, probably to go find Jasmine. Janeé walks in front of me.

"That was cold. Really cold. You're really acting different lately. You wouldn't normally say crap like this to anyone…especially to one of us. I'm going to go look for Jasmine and Zoe." She says. She frowns and then walks out closing the door softly behind her. I collapse on my knees and stare blankly at the door. Everyone just left me here. I made Jasmine leave. I was a bitch. What the hell have I done? What's happened to me?

* * *

**A/N DRAMA! I really hadn't planned on adding this in but it just came to me. It was totally unexpected. I shocked myself. I'm sorry this is so short, but I thought it'd be best to end it here. *Exhales* Jeez. You know how to review. Click, type, and send. Now do it!...please?**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	17. Biscuit Eating Bulldog

**A/N Mwhahahahaha! I feel evil. That was kind of mean to do that to Jasmine wasn't it? Well it was necessary…well not really necessary but I wanted to do it so don't come looking for me so that you can shoot me. Maybe this update will make you guys hate me less. **

**Disclaimer…the name says it all. Nothing else to really say.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Biscuit Eating Bulldog)**

***Zoe's POV***

I was looking for Jasmine _everywhere_. I was looking in rooms, in the pool, in the park and even on the roof. She like ninja disappeared. It was even harder since the sun was going down. I was starting to give up when Janeé found me at the park.

"Have you seen her?" she asks coming up to me out of breath. I shake my head.

"No…" I look at the ground. "Did you mean it?" I ask her. My eyes start watering, and I sniffle.

"Mean what?" she asks. I rub my eyes.

"That I act like a-a retard." I say. My lips start quivering and a little sound comes out. I sit down on a bench. She sits next me and hugs me.

"No, no, no Zo. I didn't mean it. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even said it." She says rubbing my back. I rub at my eyes again, and wipe my nose on my arm.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything's going to be just fine." She says comforting like.

"You promise?"

"On my life." She says. Puts up 3 fingers. "Girl's scout's honor." She tells me with a smile. I stand up.

"Okay I believe you. Have you seen her anywhere?" I ask her. She shakes her head but she has a smile on her face. How can she be happy at a time like this?

"I haven't seen her, but I think I know where she is." She says. My eyes widen and I smile a big smile.

"Where?" I ask. I start jumping up and down. We're going to find Jazz! Jordan stands up and pulls out her phone.

"When she was talking she mentioned calling her oldest sister Taylor. Am I correct?" I nod my head. "Well I found out Taylor moved here to L.A about 2 years ago."

"Didn't she tell us that already?"

"Found out, remembered, same thing. Well, she lives out in San Diego, around the same place you used to live." She says.

"YAY! We have a lead. We need to go get her now!" I yell grabbing her wrist. She pulls me back.

"No, we have to let her calm down…at least for a day. Even if we went to get her she wouldn't come back unless Kennedy came. She needs to apologize and they need to mend their broken relationship." She says. I sigh.

"Fine, if Kennedy doesn't come voluntarily I'm going to tie her to the roof of the car and drive her to Taylor's house." I say. I pull out a rope and snap it. Janeé's eyes widen.

"When, did you get a rope?" she asks. I smirk.

"I know a girl." I say simply. She shakes her head.

"Do I want to know?"

"I doubt it." I say with a smile. She laughs and starts walking back to the P-Woods. I follow behind her and end up tripping over my shoe lace at the front door. But I caught myself before I really hurt myself. Janeé laughs at me and I push her into a table. She bumps into the table and spills water on the person next her. We both share a look and start laughing at ourselves. She leans on me while she gets her laughing normal again. I hunch over and take fast and tiny breaths almost dying again from laughing. We walk to the elevator and see Logan talking to some girl. She hangs out with that girl who screwed with James and Jasmine. Leslie…I think that's her name.

"Is her name Leslie?" I ask Janeé. She nods her head.

"Yeah, that is Leslie." She says straight faced. I look back at the two people talking. They hug and Leslie walks away.

"Maybe they're just friends." I suggest. I mean friends hug. Janeé takes a few breaths.

"Yeah I guess so."

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun." She says.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_That's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time_

_Before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Zoe Redbird Hathaway here. I'm not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep…BEEP." I say into the phone. I wait for the person to talk. Lately I've been answering my calls like a voicemail. So far I've tricked Tyler, my mom, Kennedy, and even Kelly.

"_Um, hi Zo. Call me back when you get this-"_

"Oh hey Carlos! What's up?" I ask.

"_What the heck? That wasn't your voicemail?"_

"Nope. I just said that. I wanted to see if you'd really think it was my voicemail."

"_...never mind. Hey do you want to come over and hang out?"_ he asks. I look at Janeé.

"One second." I say to my boyfriend. "Janeé, um, Carlos invited me over…" I start with sad look. She waves her hand in the air.

"Go ahead. I don't care. I'm going to sleep. It's like 10 o'clock." She says. I smile real big like and give her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later." I tell her. She salutes me and walks back to our room by stairs. I skip to the elevator and click the up button. To 2J!

I knock on the door of 2J and my magnificent terrific splendiferous boyfriend Carlos Garcia opens the door. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I give him a hug and walk into 2J. The lights were dimmed and there is a red checkered blanket on the table with two silver dish covers. Some music was playing softly in the background. He walks back in front of me and hands me a rose. I take off my hat and put the rose in my hair. I start blushing when he takes my hand and walks me over to the table. He pulls out my chair and I sit down. He's being such a sweet heart.

He walks over to his side and sits down in the chair across from me.

"What's this for?" I ask him.

"1 week anniversary present." He says.

"I thought it was tomorrow." I say. I really did. We started dating on the 6th and let me say, best Monday of my life!

"Well, it is…but you're going to be doing a video tomorrow so I'd rather we celebrate it earlier rather than later!" he says with smile.

"I like your logic Carlos." I tell him. I look at the mysterious plate dome thingies. What could be underneath them? "So what's our hidden food?" I ask. I grab the top of mine and look at him before I lift it up.

"Bon appétit!" he says. I take off my platter thing and I see…

A hot dog.

"This. Is. So. Freaking…AMAZING! Oh my gosh, I haven't had a hot dog at all since I got here. It's perfect!" I say. It only had ketchup, just the way I like it. I strongly like Carlos. The guy is…epically AMAZING! Jeez, I feel like Gustavo now.

"You really like it?" he asks.

"Uh, heck yeah! You have no idea how happy I am right now." I say with a big smile. My cheeks start hurting and I rub them. I stand up from my seat and walk over to Carlos I grab pull him up and I kiss his face. I put both of my hands on his cheeks and he puts his on my back. He picks me up and spins me around. I would have felt like a princess, but I wasn't wearing a dress. I had on blue jean shorts and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. Not exactly something a princess wears. Dress or not I still feel like a princess, and I have the best prince in the world.

***Jasmine's POV***

I'm shocked. Then again I'm not shocked. Nobody has come looking for me…

No one gives a crap about me. I should have known that from the beginning. No one loves me, no one except for Taylor. I know she loves me. She's always here for me when I need her. This is a perfect example. I ran away and she took me in willingly. She was fixing dinner at the moment.

"Eliza, you really need to go back." She tells me. She's the only person who really calls me Eliza. I've had that since I was little. Elizabeth being my middle name and all.

"I really don't."

"They probably miss you."

"I haven't been gone that long. If they really missed me they would have come looking for me by now." I say.

"Maybe they thought you'd want some alone time before they came after you." She inquires. I roll my eyes.

"Alone time my butt! They don't care. No one cares. I bet if I died no one, _no one_, would miss me. I'd be like a tiny unnoticeable scratch in the car of their worlds." I say banging my head on the table.

"Hey, don't talk like that! Do I need to call a therapist?" she asks. I snap my head up.

"NO!" I shout. She raises an eyebrow. "I don't like therapists. Trying to get into your thoughts and feelings. They make me sick. I hate them! Why don't they talk about _their_ feelings? I bet they wouldn't like that. I hate therapists about as much as I hate the Lakers." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is with your friends and you and the Lakers?" she asks pulling the bread out of the pantry. I shrug.

"I don't know. I think it's Kobe Bryant. He's conceited and he wishes he was Michael Jordan. He even tried to rape a girl…when he was married. The guy is a lunatic. He's a ball hog and he just needs to sit his big head having self down. Preferably in a lake…filled with hungry sharks…that are on fire. I hate the Lakers." I mutter. Taylor chuckles and puts down a sandwich in front of me.

"I think you should wash that dye out of your hair."

"Yeah well my old _therapist _said I should do this to express my feelings." I say snippily. She rolls her eyes.

"Well _I'm_ telling you not to have it dyed around me. What does blue mean in the first place?" she asks taking a bit out of her sandwich. I take a strand of my once blonde hair and twist it around my finger.

"Sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me and my friends think I'm suicidal."

"And how does that make you feel?" she asks.

"You're going therapeutic. I'm slowly starting to hate you." I say hastily.

"And you expect me just to let you walk around with these feelings on your shoulders?"

"Yeah." I say. She glares at me. I sigh. "No."

"Okay then. Now tell me."

"Well I guess I'm upset because they're supposed to be my best friends and that they would even bring up something like that. It kind of hurt me." I say.

"Did you let them explain afterwards?"

"…well…well- no."

"Did you give them time to apologize?"

"No."

"Did talk to your boyfriend afterwards?" she asks. I sigh.

"No, no, no, no. I just left. I get your point. I'll go back tomorrow." I say. She smiles.

"Good. Now finish eating so you can brush your teeth. You have to go to bed."

"You're not my mom."

"But you are living under my roof."

"Yeah, I'll be out first thing in the morning." I say. She throws some cheese in my hair. I scrunch up my nose, and put the cheese back on the plate. I guess I should apologize when I get back.

* * *

**A/N the end for now. I'll be back soon. Not much for me to say this chap. I'm sorry it's so short though, I'll make up for it next chapter. REVIEW! Yeah, REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	18. Moving Mountains

**A/N Shika Cha What! Wassup, wassup, WAZZZAAA! 2 updates in one day? Whoa bro! My update schedule is still going to be kind of sketchy. I only get internet access on Wednesdays and yeah. And then I only get about an hour to work on my stories after school every day. Then I don't stick to one story at a time so I'm running from one story to another every 5 minutes. I just type and update when I can during free time whch seems to become more scarce as the year progresses and as clubs start up and football games have started (Meaning I'm spinning my flag at halftime and dancing the rest of the game in the stands) So you see my dilemma? Anyway I'm not giving up. I'll try my best but you can't blame me if I don't update every week. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think. So read on and love it. I hope this makes up for the epic shortness of last 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: What more is there to say?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(Moving Mountains)**

***Jasmine's POV***

"Eliza, wake up!" Taylor yells at me. I crack open an eye. I hate being a light sleeper. "You said that first thing in the morning you would leave and go apologize."

"I meant when I wake up. What time is it anyway? I'm not ready to go back yet." I mumble. I rub my eyes and look at my cell phone. 5am. "Not even Zoe wakes up this early." I nearly yell. I probably have a terrible case of bed head right now.

"Well I'm ready for you to leave. I love you and all, but I can't just let you have unsolved beef with your friends." I moan and put my head in the pillow. I kick the covers off my body and sit up in bed. She walks out of the room and I flop back down in bed.

"Get your patootie up and leave!" she shouts from the hall.

"No!" I yell back. I pull the covers up to my chin then I hear some rumbling. I open my eyes open a little. My covers get ripped away and tossed on the floor. I look at Taylor. "What are you-" I start. I was interrupted by a rush of cold water straight in my face.

"What- in the world- is wrong with you?" I say spiting water out of my mouth. I push the wet hair out of my face and shake my head like a dog. I flick some water on Taylor. That's what she gets. My usually shoulder length hair shrinks to my chin.

"Lots of things." She responds and twirls the empty bucket around her finger. She skips out of my room. I stand up and look at my wet clothes. "Put this on!" Taylor yells throwing jeans and a blank gray t-shirt.

"What the heck is this?" I ask looking at the boring colored clothes.

"It's called real clothes" she says with a smirk on her face as she leaves my room once again. I sigh and stretch.

"Sparkly clothes are clothes not this- this uh!" I walk to the bathroom and start working on my apologies. I'm not the only one who needs to apologize though.

***Janeé's POV***

Zoe came into my room first thing this morning. 5:30 am. She just turned on my television and I nearly fell out of bed. I was having a nightmare about _The Ring_. I HATE the movie! I cannot stress the word enough. I mean I'm not that scared of things, but I'm not fearless like Kennedy and/or Zoe. With the empty bed across the room I was alone and scared. Not the best way to wake me up.

"We have to go to the studio in like half an hour. Get up! Cause you can't stop. Get up, got a lot to do. Get up!" she says waving around her favorite stuffed bunny. I raise an eyebrow.

"Did you just use our song lyrics to Get Up?" I ask her.

"Yeah. It's what I do." She says cheekily. She adjusts her cap forward on her black hair. A Powerpuff Girls green t-shirt adorned her torso. She had on what I was guessing were suspenders and green flip flops. She holds the bunny close to her side. I yawn and stand up and out of my bed. Zoe slept on the couch last night. She said she didn't want to be in the same room as our other friend after what she did. We both get to the door of Kennedy and Zoe's shared room and pause.

"So who's going to wake her up?" I whisper ask. She rolls her eyes then snorts, and then makes a bee line out of the apartment.

"Well you could have just said no." I mumble under my breath. I sigh and turn the knob of the door. I slowly open the door and I see Kennedy in her bed with her knees clutched to her chest in a fetal position. I walk on my tippy toes over to Kennedy's bed and I hear a sniffle. I tip my head to the side.

"K-Kennedy? Are-Are you crying?" I ask.

"No." She says simply. When she spoke I hear the sadness, but she isn't crying. She shifts in her bed so that she is facing me. She has dark bags under her eyes and her face looks flushed. Her usually bright brown eyes are bloodshot and dull. I can see the tracks of dried tears on her face.

"Whoa. You look like you got mauled by a bear." I say scrunching my face. She gives a half hearted laugh.

"Nice. I'd have expected that from Zo, not you." She says. I shrug.

"I'm full of surprises." I say with a shy grin. "We need to go do the video. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah. I'm good." She says. She stands up and yawns. I wonder what made her so upset. We weren't that mad at her. I might as well ask.

"Why were you crying?" I ask her as she grabs some blue and black basketball shorts and a blue and gold DHS Colorguard t-shirt.

"I was just thinking about things. Nothing really huge." She says. I lean against her bedroom door frame.

"Okay then. I'll go get dressed." I say hesitantly. She throws me the deuces and I take that as my cue to exit the room. I walk back into my room and grab some gray shorts and a black and purple t-shirt. I take showers before I go to sleep so I just put my clothes on. I slipped on some random black shoes and brush my hair out. I pin back my bangs keeping them out of my eyes and I walk into the bathroom. I grab my contact case and put in my contacts. I blink as I try to adjust my contacts. I brush my teeth and wash my face. Some lotion and deodorant, can't be smelling like hot garbage, finishes my morning. I walk out and find Kennedy at the table looking a lot better. She looks up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." she finally says. Why the heck is she sorry? She hasn't done anything.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"…"

"For running my mouth. I need to learn when to shut up. I'm sorry if I've ever said anything to piss you off. I don't mean to…I was just kind of raised like that. You know saying what's on my mind. I didn't mean to run Jazz out. She didn't deserve to have that said to her." she says. She looks down into her bowl of soggy Frosted Flakes. I walk over to her and hug her.

"You shouldn't be sorry for speaking your mind. That why we all love you in the first place. You kind of stick up for us you know. Don't be upset. Jazz leaving wasn't your fault. She was already in a great state of confusion and depression she just needed an outlet to dispense those feelings and you just happened to institute the breaking of her emotion walls at the time." I say. She raises an eyebrow.

"Um, English please." She says. I bite my lip. How would I put this?

"She was a bomb already ignited ready to explode but you gave her that last bit of gas she needed." I say.

"Oh." She says simply. I pat her back.

"Let's go before we are late to filming. Gustavo will have our heads." I say. Her eyes brighten and she stands up.

"Alright I'm ready." She says. She opens the front door and we walk out. Zoe was standing outside the door texting on her phone frantically. She looked like she was blushing when we came out. Who could she be texting at this hour? I disregard it all and continue on my trek down the elevator.

***Jasmine's POV…again* **

Taylor took me to the Palm Woods as soon as I was dressed. I didn't get breakfast or anything. We got there at like 5:20. I ended up getting shoved out of the car. Taylor told me good luck and to call her back afterwards. I saluted her and she drove off. I stare at the Palm Woods and after a good minute I walk in.

I get to 2K and stare at the door. I could have gone in already, but I was scared. I can't just go in and act as if nothing happened. I hate being the first to apologize, it just not my thing. I'm usually chill and stuff but not the apologetic type. When I rose my hand to knock on the door it bursts open and Zoe zooms out. I stand there with a deadpanned look on my face. She didn't acknowledge my presence at all. Am I invisible! I close the door back and hold my breath. I let it out.

Instead of going in I just put my face against the door. I listen through the door and hear muffled talking. I recognize Janeé's and Kennedy's voices.

"I'm sorry." Kennedy says. My heart starts beating faster as I thought she heard or noticed me.

"For what?" Janeé asks. I sigh from relief. So my cover is safe for a little bit.

"Everything." Kennedy says. "For running my mouth. I need to learn when to shut up. I'm sorry if I've ever said anything to piss you off. I don't mean to…I was just kind of raised like that. You know saying what's on my mind. I didn't mean to run Jazz out. She didn't deserve to have that said to her." She says. I bite my lip. I guess she really didn't mean what she said. So now I should apologize right. I gather up my courage and grab the door handle. I need to talk to them.

As soon as my hand starts to turn, the elevator door dings and Zoe comes back out with a stuffed animal. Crap, I need to hide. Where can I hide? I look at a big plant and dive for it. Zoe stands outside of the door, puts down the animal, and pulls out her phone. Her face lights up and she starts texting. I know that look. She's texting Carlos.

She snorts and starts texting again. She puts up her phone and starts bouncing on her heels anxiously.

"What is up with her?" I whisper to myself. The door to 2J opens quietly and out comes Carlos. Ah, now I understand. Her demeanor instantly changes. I can see the excitement in her eyes and her mouth curves upwards and shows her teeth in a happy smile. Carlos looked almost the exact same in his Pj's and helmet. I smile a little saddened. I remember when I looked at James like that…as soon as his name went through my mind I frowned. Jerk.

"Happy week-a-versary Zoe!" he says. She runs over to him and tackles Carlos to the ground. Her hat falls off and she hugs him. He wraps his arms around her hugging her back. They both laugh and giggle on the ground. I mini barf at the epic fluffiness of their little moment. They stand up and Zoe runs over to the stuffed animal and picks it up. She takes it over to Carlos.

"This, is Flubsy Wubsykins the fifth." She says gesturing to her bunny. I scrunch my nose up. Flubsy what? She kisses the top of the stuffed bunny's head and gives it to Carlos. "I really love him, and I've had him for like 4 years." I smile. That's so cute. "And I want you to have him." she says blushing. Carlos looks at her in disbelief.

"You're giving me your favorite bunny? Are you sure?" he asks. She smiles.

"Of course. The power of liking someone a lot does that to people, and I do like you…a lot." She says. Carlos blushes then. "Take care of him." He holds the stuffed bunny in his arms like he might break looks at her with a look I've never seen him have. They guy had a cloud of emotions in his eyes, but I saw utter affection.

"I'll keep Flubsy Wubsykins the fifth forever." He says. She gives a small smile. He kisses her cheek and the just look at each other for a minute. They lean in slowly like a cheesy romance movie. I'm going to need to brush my teeth after all this fluffiness.

The door to 2K opens and they break out of whatever trance they were in. Carlos runs around the corner and Zo starts fake typing on her phone with a blush clear as day on her face. Janeé and Kennedy come out and start walking to the elevator after glancing at Zo. They click the elevator button and it opens. Zoe scrambles after them and the elevator closes. I come out from behind my plant.

"Carlos! They're gone." I shout. He jump from behind his corner wide eyed.

"When did you get here!" he nearly yells.

"A while ago." I say simply.

"How much did you see?" he asks sheepishly. I walk over to Carlos and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, let's just say I saw...everything." I say with a smirk. He face palms and his face turns crimson. I chuckle. "It's okay Carlitos. It's not that big of a deal." I pat his shoulder. "Keep treating Zoe good okay?" he nods his head.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that." he says. I smirk and then wave goodbye to Carlos as he goes back into his apartment. I walk into 2K and head to Janeé and my room. I dig through my closet until I find sufficient closes. A small pink and green tutu and some white tights. I pull out a silky green shirt and some black ballet flats. I let the blue hair hang free in my face. I guess I should wash it out, I'm not sad anymore…I don't feel like taking it out yet. I shrug and pull it up into a pony tail. I take a last look in the mirror. The past is the past. I should forget about it right? I can start anew.

Forget about my childhood, the whole fight with my friends, and about ever thinking James Diamond had real feelings for me. Yeah I could do without these things. I sigh and plaster on a smile so the world will know that I'm happy. I'm a new woman today.

***Kennedy's POV***

We all get down to the lobby and I see Marvin walking to the pool with someone's disco ball. Where'd he get a disco ball? We walk out the door as if nothing had happened. Something is going on. I yawn and cover my mouth. Damn early mornings.

**-At the Electric Plug-**

"Why do we have to shoot the video so early in the morning?" I ask Gustavo when we get to the set. I yawn and lean on Zoe so I won't collapse. I didn't get any sleep last night and I guess I can't sleep in now.

"Because we need to finish this before tomorrow." Kelly says. I look at her in disbelief.

"Why?" Zoe asks. Kelly takes out her blackberry and shows us a screen with Griffin's face on it.

"_Gustavo, have the Destiny's Fate's video done by tomorrow morning." _Griffin's voice says from the phone. Janeé lets out a strangled sound. Gustavo rubs his temples.

"We have to start this NOW!" he yells, I wince. I'm getting that violent urge to hurt something again. He storms off with Kelly behind him. "Get the girls in outfits!" he shouts. As soon as he says it a bunch of make-up and clothes get throw in my sight. I hear a scream come from Zoe, and Janeé starts protesting. I get all but tossed in a styling chair. 2 women start working my hair while another one does my makeup. They pull and press my hair, and I feel a suspicious liquid jam get put in my hair. I start squirming around in my seat to try to get them to stop.

"Stop moving!" one of the women says. I pout and slouch in my chair. They put on makeup that I've never seen or heard or in my life. I get eyelashes put on and my eyebrows plucked at then lip gloss caked on my lips. They push me out of the chair then I'm attacked by 3 more women. They practically rip off my clothes. I cover myself with my hands in a failed attempt at keeping some dignity. One lady shoves me in a pair of black tights and a shiny black mini dress that swooshes around when I move. I get some black heels put in my hands and then I'm finally able to do it myself. I move to a corner so I can get my bearings together. After getting the shoes on I stand up. Crap it man. I really don't like heels. I stumble over to Kelly, Gustavo, Zoe, and Janeé.

"Um, I don't like these outfits." Janeé says tugging at her pink dress and glittery tights.

"Me too. Isn't this a bit too much for us. I mean we're only 16…I mean us three. Jasmine's 17." Zoe says pulling her halter top tighter around her. Her overly sparkled-slash-bedazzled pink mini skirt looked itchy, and it looks like she is going to have glitter stuck on her for a while. She had on huge silver hoop earrings and some clear heels. Her hair was all pulled up in a pony tail and slicked back.

"Speaking of Jasmine…how are we going to the video without her? She's in the song too." I add in crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not doing it without her." I say.

The front door to the Plug opens and all of our heads snap to face it.

She's back! Jasmine didn't run away forever!

"Who said you'd have to shoot the video without me?" she says.

"JASMINE!" all of us yell together. We all run straight for her and launch ourselves at her. We all fall into a pile. We all start giggling as we stand back up.

"You came back?" Zoe asks with a huge smile.

"I changed my mind." She says shrugging. Zoe squeezes Jazz in a solo hug. Jasmine starts laughing.

"ZOE! You're scene is first. GET OVER HERE!" Gustavo yells. Zoe's eyes widen, and she runs over to her giant wine glass thing. It's filled with water and bubbles and other soapy stuff, almost like a giant bubble bath in glass. Janeé gives Jazz a hug.

"My scene is after hers. I'm glad you changed your mind. We wouldn't be the same without you." She says. She starts walking off, but then she turns around. "You guys-" she points from Jazz to me. "Ya'll need to talk out what went down." I nod and this time she _really_ walks off. Jasmine and I stand there staring at each other. I should apologize first right? I did kind of start the whole argument between the two of us. I didn't have to butt in…then again she didn't have to call me bossy. F it.

"I'M SORRY!"

"What!"

"No I am!"

"Hold on hold on. One at a time." I say putting up my hands and closing my eyes. I had to stop the talking at the same time. I open my eyes. "Why are you sorry?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have called you bossy. I was still upset about the situation. If I hadn't made such a big deal of you guys trying to help me out the fight wouldn't have happened." She says looking down. "And you don't need to apologize." She tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. What makes you think I don't?" I ask.

"I don't think you don't. I know you don't. I heard you talking to Janeé earlier this morning." She shrugs. "I understand you just…can't control yourself when you're upset, it's okay…I forgive you." She says. "Do you forgive me?"

"OF COURSE!" I shout. She laughs and I we hug. "I'm really sorry again though. What I said was really out of line. I feel like a complete bitch." I say.

"You're not. Let's put this behind us. Okay?"

"Alright. Best friends forever again right?" I put out my pinky. She looks at it but then smiles.

"BFFs no doubt. I should go get dressed for the video." She says. I look out her hair.

"Yeah, and wash out that blue dye. You didn't do anything to yourself while you were gone? Did you?" she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Of course not. I'm fine." She says. She flashes a smile before she walks over to the styling team. Well all seems happy in the world now. Jazzy is happy, we're all still friends and we are really about to get known nationally after this video gets launched. Maybe not the way I wanted to get known but it's still getting known. Things are slowly getting better.

:

:

:

***12 hours later***

"Okay take five everyone. Nice work everyone. Bring in the guys." Marcos says. I collapse on the ground, then Jasmine, then Janeé, and finally Zoe. We all groan from our spots on the ground.

"Sooo much dancing!" Zoe whines. She pulls her feet up and undoes the straps. She kicks them off and sighs in relief. They had given us robes to put around ourselves while we take a break so we wouldn't be all in the open.

"My feet are killing me. No sane normal person can dance in heels for 12 hours." Jasmine says sitting up. She slides off one of her heels and rubs her feet.

"Yeah, well we aren't done yet. We still have to dance the scene with these guys they're bringing in. At least we aren't doing solo scenes anymore. I can't take anymore slow moves and trying to be hot. WE'RE ONLY 16! We aren't supposed to be sexy yet!" Janeé says rolling onto her stomach. Our outfit designers are probably going to be pissed at us. We're getting our robes really dirty sitting here on the ground.

"Seriously. I bet they are going to have some 21 or 20 year old guys dancing with us." I add in.

"I'd be fine with that. As long as they're sexy." Jasmine says.

"Zoe probably wouldn't care." I say smirking.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she says standing up.

"You wouldn't care because you like like Carlitos!" I sing song. She blushes and covers her face with her hands. She'd probably make him a like like sweater to defend him from the evil powers of the Lich…sorry I just had a major Adventure Time moment there. Janeé rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well still let's hope they are partially attractive." She says. We all laugh a little.

"Well we sure hope we live up to you girls' standards."

"Kendall?" I ask. Yes. None other than our um…boyfriends-slash-ex's-slash-dating person thing are here. I stand up and give my boyfriend a hug. I like that word more each time I think it. Janeé and Zoe get up to hug their boyfriend and dating person thing. Jasmine just glared at James.

"Are you guys going to be our dance partners?" I ask.

"Yep. Kelly called us a few minutes ago and told us." Kendall says with his arms around my shoulder. What a pleasant surprise. Kelly walks over to our octet.

"Guys, we need to get you in your outfits." she tells BTR.

"Okay." they chorus. Kendall kisses my cheek and then walks off.

"We have a problem. Someone switch partners with me." Jasmine says. I snort.

"Why? We don't even know who our partners are going to be yet." I say.

"10 bucks they are going to let us chose. All of you are going to choose your boyfriend person, and that's going to leave me with James. I don't want to dance with James!" she says throwing her arms in the air like a rag doll. Jeez.

"She does have a point." Janeé says with her arms over her chest.

"So who's going to switch with me?" Jazz asks clapping her hands together.

"Heh, I'd love to help but…" Zoe zooms away from us to who knows where. Jazz looks to Janeé who goes narcoleptic on us and fakes falling asleep on the ground. That's a good one. Jasmine then turns to me and pouts. Damn…

"Kennedy please! Please! Please! Please! !" She drones. She latches onto my leg.

"Why me?"

"You have to, please? I can't do the dance with him! And you kind of owe me." she says. I groan and then face palm. Shit man.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But now we are really even." I say. She jumps up and cheers.

"YES! You are amazing! I love you so much." She says.

"You better." I mumble.

"WARDROBE!" Marcos yells. All of us run to wardrobe so we can put on our next dresses and…ugh heels. I get a midnight purple swishy dress and a new pair of black heels. It had a 1920's flappers jazz like feel to it. They reapply foundation, eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, and blush to my face. I don't like this stuff at all. Next time we do a video I know to be prepared to have my face raped by make-up. They straighten my hair and brush it to the side and bobby pin it. It gets curled and then I get throw onto the set with the rest of the guys and girls. Janeé's dress was the same except in hot pink. Jasmine's was light brown, and Zoe had on silver. The guys are decked out in some old fashioned suits. Gray suspenders, white button down shirts cuffed at the elbow, and some pretty sexy fedora's tipped to the side.

"PLACES ON THE SET!" Gustavo yells. I'm really tired of being yelled at.

We walk up to the guys, of course the girls would leave me to James. Yea he may be the 'supposed' pretty one, but I still want to dance with Kendall. My sexy blonde. Zoe and Janeé go to Logan and Carlos. They both looked relieved they get to stay with their guy. They sport identical looks of 'suck to be you right now'. I look at Jasmine and she gives me a giant happy ass grin. She better be lucky she's like my older sister.

James looks at me with confusion. I'd be confused too if I had to dance with my best friends girlfriend while she's dressed like a roaring 20's ho. I clear my throat.

"Jazz is still pissed with you and I agreed to dance with you so she doesn't have too." I say looking at the floor while playing with my fingers. I feel bad for the poor guy.

"Oh." He says. I nod. I put my hands on his shoulders and he puts his hand on my waist. I turn my head and pass a look to Kendall. I mouth 'sorry' and turn back to James.

"You really need to talk to Jasmine. I know there's more to what really happened, I don't know what, but I just know there is." I whisper.

"Why are you on my side? Shouldn't you be trying to keep me away from her?" he asks. I shrug.

"Let's just say I don't judge after hearing one side of the story…there is…a different side of the story right?"

"Yes! I got jumped! Scarlet…she came out of nowhere!"

"Tell Jazz that. That's kind of important information!" I say. See, this is why she should have listened when he tried to explain. I shake my head. "I have to help everyone around here." I say. He laughs.

"Not really." he says. I roll my eyes.

:

:

:

***10 hours later***

After 22 hours of practicing, filming, dancing, and lip singing, rest has never sounded more appealing.

"And we…are done." Marcos says. My knees cave in and I literally crumple to the ground.

"Ahhh. The floor feels so good right now…so good and cold." I say. My cheek presses against the tile floor. I could so sleep here right now. I didn't put on the robe this time so my dress is getting really dirty. As soon as I realized my dress rode up some showing a little more leg than I'm use to I jumped back up. Too much sex appeal for one day. I yawn.

"I wish you could carry me right now." I mumble while leaning on Kendall.

"I'm too tired to even walk. " Zoe say says swaying on her feet. So I'm not exaggerating how tired we are.

"Well done girls. I will see all of you in…" Gustavo starts counting on his fingers. "8 hours." he says with a smirk. All of us groan simultaneously. He walks off with an evil laugh. That's not cool. Kelly then walks over to us.

"Keep the outfits. You guys did great today." she says. We all smile weakly. "Here. Wear this under your dresses so that you can walk around more comfortably." She hands the four of us black shorts. This is a little bit better. She gives them to us and we walk to the girl's bathroom.

"I want to sleep so badly." Jasmine says. I make a noise in agreement as I slide the shorts on. I groan.

"My limbs hurt so much. I feel like I'm going to die." Janeé says.

"I want my mom." I say. They nod. We sulk out of the bathroom. "Take us home. You drive our car." I toss our car keys to Kendall. He catches them and we walk out of the club. Janeé, Jasmine, Carlos, and Logan rode in the Big Time Rush Mobile, while Kendall, James, Zoe, and I rode in our car. Zoe opens the back door and we both get in the back seat. As soon as my butt touches the seat I literally pass out.

* * *

**A/N and done. Well I hope that satisfied you guys for now. I think this is the second longest chapter I've written for this story. The first being longest because I had **_**a lot**_** of lyrics. I hope you guys are happy. The girls are back to friends again. I'm not sure what I want to do with Jazz and James. Maybe I shall keep them apart…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll see. If I get lots of reviews I shall fix them. If not, well let's just say there may not be a happy ending for everyone this story.**

**BTR Fun Fact: Kendall had his first kiss when he was 13…with an 18 year old…**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	19. Hearing Damage

**A/N And there is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. It definitely won't make sense at all right now but it'll be understood in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. Also, some more Ish is about to happen. I hope I'm not rushing anything but I might skip a few days near the middle of the chapter. **

**I had my hair up today in two long pig tails like I use to wear when I was a 5-10 year old and my mom was all like 'awww'. I was all like 'hell. I know never to do this again'. She gets all gushy over thing that remind her of me as a kid…well a smaller kid. I'm only barely 14 now. Oh and my eczema is being a total a-hole and decided to not only be on my elbows but to spread on my hands, arms, neck, chest, and a part of my back. I feel like a freaking crocodile, and it itches like Hades. Anyhoos, enough about me and my skin problems you probably want to get on with this chapter. I'll stop now.**

**Disclaimer: Any songs mentioned in the story do not belong to me. I'm only saying this so that you can kind of get an idea of the music videos, but I don't really own any of the songs I say the characters wrote. I'm only saying that for creative purposes. I'm not the song writers they really belong to their rightful authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**(Hearing Damage)**

***Zoe's POV***

The next morning all I wanted to do was to sleep in until I forget what year it is. After doing West African dancing for 6 weeks of every summer for 4 years, you kind of get used to dancing until you are exhausted, the continuous smiling even though it feels like your lungs are about to collapse at any moment, the gallons of sweat you sweat in one day of it. Yeah, you could say I'm kind of used to it. It's better when you have a nice teacher like I had Sister Omelika.

It's different when you have someone like GUSTAVO as a teacher like person. It's worse when you have to be 'sexy' while dancing and singing and smiling (dancing and smiling at the same time is a lot harder than it looks. Believe me when you're tired, smiling is the last thing on your mind) at the same time. It's different when you HAVE TO DO ALL OF THIS WHILE NOT YELLING AT ANYBODY AND KEEPING COOL AROUND YOUR BOYFRIEND! And now we have to go back for only god knows what. I wonder if this is how everyone else feels every morning. I climb out of bed and throw a pillow at Kennedy's face.

"Get up." I mumble. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Gosh, what got your panties in a bunch? You've only ever acted like this when we had to wake up at band camp." She says.

"That's because I am. It feels like I've been doing drills for 12 freaking hours…without the sun." I groan. I grab some purple shorts and an orange shirt with an orange on it to put on. There is glitter stuck on me in every place. It makes me look like a freakniking twilight vampire in the sun. Kennedy rolls out of bed and onto the floor. Why does she do that? I brush my hair and walk out of the room to the kitchen when Janeé and Jazzy are sitting.

"Whoa, Zoe's not jumping up and down like usual. Something's up." Janeé says fixing her bangs.

"Relationship problems? Carlos found another girl? Tough break, kid. I bet she's Colombian, well I saw it coming." Jazz says biting into a peach. I gasp.

"NO! Psh, tsh, pfft he wouldn't do that to me…hey! What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. I pout and puff out my cheeks. Jasmine stands up and puts her peach pit in the trash.

"Well I mean he could find one of those girls with the huge boobs and butts, oh and don't forget about the beautiful long silky Latin hair. I mean on the real though your hair is lifeless, yeah you've got a voluptuous butt for you age, but you don't have huge knockers…Kennedy's got that covered for all of us."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kennedy says coming out of our room covering her boobs with her arms.

"What's that mean?" I lean over and whisper to Janeé.

"She takes offence to that." she whispers back. "Don't let Jasmine get to you guys she's a little bitchy about her sitchiation." Janeé says to all of us. Jasmine sits down and puts her elbow on the table. "Kennedy you've got a great rack, it seems like Kendall likes your big breastedness. At least you aren't just boobs for brains. You're…eh…kind of smart. And you've got a big ass too." Janeé says. Kennedy blushes and then face palms really embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh this is not a comfortable conversation." She says. Janeé turns to me. Oh crap she's coming to me.

"Zoe, love your butt. Be proud…it rivals that of any Hispanic booty." She says. My eyes widen and I step back and poke my butt.

"Now I feel all weird about myself." I tell her. Jordan just shrugs and goes back to brushing her bangs. "It's okay butt. I still like you. You're a cool butt." I whisper to my booty.

"Stop talking to your ass." Jasmine says. She is really mean lately. "Come on you guys. We need to go back to the studio. Gustavo said that he has a surprise for us." she says.

"Yay! I like surprises." I say. Surprises are never bad…well some are. Darn you Maya Black.

"We know you do Zo. Come on lets head down to the lobby." Kennedy says.

We all leave out of our apartment, and walk down to the lobby. We get down there and see the guys around Butters…oops I mean Mr. Bitters. I turn to look at the pool and strobe lights are appearing out of it. Is there a disco ball in the pool? That is awesome. The four of us go over to Bitters and the guys.

"We didn't do it!" Logan says.

"You four are the only ones who _would_ do something like this." Bitters says pointing to each of them. "And this note says you did it."

"What happened?" Jasmine asks.

"These…_boys_ put a disco ball inside of the pool!" Bitters says waving around a piece of paper.

"No they didn't. Well they couldn't have. They were with us almost all day." Janeé says.

"Yeah. We were shooting our first video." I add in. Mr. Bitters crosses his chubby arms over his chubby chest.

"This happened yesterday evening." He says deadpanned. They didn't come with us until like 6 or something like that. Maybe they did do it. I look at Carlos.

"Did you guys do it?" I ask simply.

"No we didn't." he says honestly. I turn back to Bitters.

"They didn't do it." I tell him.

"How did that prove anything?" Mr. Bitters asks. I dust some left over sparkles off my arm.

"He doesn't lie to me...or anyone for that matter." I tell him. Kendall, James, and Logan all gesture to me.

"I know who did it." Kennedy finally says. She hadn't said anything the whole time SHOCKER! Everyone faces her. "It was Marvin. I saw him yesterday with a disco ball. He did it and probably wrote the note saying you guys did It." she says. Bitters seems to calm down a bit.

"I look into it._But_ I got my eye on you." He says gesturing to all of us. He walks into his office and slams the door behind him. Well someone isn't a very happy camper.

"Why would Marvin blame us? He wouldn't do anything like that." Kendall says. I look at Kendall.

"Yeah well not everyone is as nice as they seem. He's one of them." Kennedy says. I look at her. Kendall tilts his head to the side.

"You know him?" he asks. We all look at him.

"We've seen each other around and talked once." She admits. We all look at her. It feels like I'm watching a tennis match.

"So you have met him?" he states.

"Well it kind of depends on what you mean by met-" she starts.

"Hey, so are you guys going to the studio too?" Janeé interrupts. Kennedy sighs and silently thanks Janeé with a nod.

"Yeah. I think Gustavo is going to show your video." Logan says.

"We get to see our video? Yes!" I yell. I fist pump the air. Jasmine pulls my arms back to my sides.

"Okay calm down." she says. She moves her hands, but she doesn't know I'm still fist pumping in my head. So ha! Score one for me. "Um I think I'll stay home. I'm not feeling that good." She says. She runs back to the elevator and jumps in. Did we do something? Kennedy glares at James and he shrugs in defeat and looks off after Jazz. He misses her. We walk to the limo waiting for us in awkwardness. When we get in I remember something.

"Don't we have band camp in a few weeks?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! We do! I almost forgot about that." Janeé says.

"You guys are in a band?" Logan asks.

"Kind of. At school. We're all in the marching band. I technically count as a marching band member. I play the clarinet." Janeé says. "And I'm in the running for being section leader when we start school again."

"The rest of us are in the Auxiliary. Me and Jasmine are on the drill team!" I say.

"And the drill team is also known as the 'sluts' of the school." Kennedy says.

"Sluts?" James asks. I sigh.

"Well our dances are kind of slutty but that's it! And some of the girls do…sleep around a bit, and our outfits _do_ show more than they should." I say shrugging. "But Kennedy counts as one too!" I exclaim.

"You're on the drill team?" Kendall asks Kenlee.

"Nope. But she sure knows how to handle a huge rod." I mumble. Everyone starts cracking up laughing at the dirty joke. Kennedy blushes deeply and covers her face with her hands. She sighs and then rolls her eyes.

"No. Color guard and rifle line. I have to do the dances they have to do too in the stands." She says.

"What is a color guard? You guys guard the color or something?" Carlos asks.

"No they just spin flags and smile." I say. Everyone snickers again. Kennedy glares at me.

"We do more than just 'spin flags and smile'." she says with air quotes. Don't believe her. They just spin flags in the air and lame stuff while smiling like idiots. "We toss flags, and do choreography while doing that. We also have nice outfits that don't give the guys too much of a show while still looking good." She says.

"And they beat up the cheerleaders." I pipe in. Haha cheerleaders and there bouncing up and down. Janeé starts laughing.

"Oh I remember that. After the last football game of the season Kennedy and the rest of the color guarders charged after the cheerleaders and literally beat them with their flag poles."

"It was a fun time. We had to show them some respect." Kennedy says. The guys look at her in shock. She shrugs. "They were prissy. And they kind of figured since I'm black and I dance I should been on their team not the color guard. They were mad our team was better." She says angrily. She really doesn't like the cheerleaders.

"At least you didn't get hurt." Kendall says with his arm around her shoulder. Actually she got a black eye and one broken rib. One of the color guard girls had really bad aim and ended up smacking her in the gut with the pole. She'd never admit she got her ass kicked, but she did on accident.

"I actually have a picture of the three of them trying on the outfits for this year's superhero theme." Janeé says pulling out her phone. She scrolls through a few pictures until she finds what she's looking for. "Here it is. All three of them in uniform." She says. She holds the phone out and shows Jasmine and I in our miniskirts and sleeveless tops and our school's famous white boots. It's been a tradition at our school for decades. We see Kennedy in her full body tights, unitard, and jazz shoes. The outfit actually makes your butt look really good and makes your boobies look very…booby.

"Wow…um nice outfits." James says and then he clears his throat. "Very…nice."

"Go ahead and say it. The outfits…they're very sexy. It's not like we haven't heard it before. We get it after every game. During third quarter I bring a jacket because people stare at our asses. " Kennedy says. "…_all_ the guys…and from a couple of girls. It's not fun being rumored as a whore."

"Yeah, um not cool I got to say. They all be up in my grill. I never get no alone time after games. It's funny. Hormone crazed high schoolers going after the goodies." I say. Carlos grabs me and hugs me. Yes, hugs. I loves me some hugs.

"Nobody is taking your goodies while I'm around." Carlos says. James raises an eyebrow.

"That is either very sweet or very wrong…"

"I'm going with sweet." Janeé says.

"I'm thinking it's wrong." Kendall adds.

"Either way our classmates are pervs!" Kennedy states. Seriously. Do you know everything I hear now sounds perverted if I don't really think a lot into it? The people at school are insane!

"Why don't you have any pictures of your outfit?" Logan asks Jordan. She shrugs.

"I don't like pictures." She says.

"And she wears a band suit. So she looks geeky." I say. They wear big hats with feathers, blue t-shirts, suspenders, and huge Michael Jackson marching band jackets…does Michael Jackson have a band jacket? It seems like he would…

**-Rocque Records-**

We get to the boss man's lair and walk in. I hope it's a good surprise. Gustavo sees like someone who'd give me a Popsicle that's melted or a pizza that's burnt…or maybe some chicken nuggets that are pink. Pink nuggets…

Janeé snaps her fingers in front of my face. I blink and look at her. She leans over to my ear.

"Stop thinking about food. You almost started drooling." I notice my mouth is wide open and spit did seem to be at the spill point. I close my mouth. "You have a zoning out problem." She says aloud. Every looks at us with stupid faces. Yes, very stupid faces.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get some food after this? I could eat my hat right now." I tell them. Janeé sighs.

"Sure we'll go to the mall after this and invite Jo and Camille. We'll have a girl's day out thing." She says.

"Shmoow Zow! Sounds great." I say. Janeé looks at Kennedy.

"You in for some shopping?" she asks. Kennedy shrugs and sighs.

"No. I'm just going to hang out at the apartment or at the pool. I haven't gone swimming in a while." she says.

"Oh. Okay then." Janeé says. She raises her eyebrow and then continues on with her walking trail. I put my arm through Carlos's as we go into the studio where we see a flat screen and a bunch of chairs.

"Freaking buffalo nuggets!" I say.

"Gustavo is letting us have a movie day!" Carlos says.

"I love him now!" I yell. We both run for chairs closest to the front and plop down in the seats. Everyone else sits down slow like the downers they are. I can_not_ be the only one who's excited for the movie…well beside Carlos. That dude has more energy than a track star on crack! Gustavo and Kelly come out of the recording booth area place thing stuff.

"Girls…dogs…" he starts. The guys just smile back at their weird nickname. "I have called you all here today to view Destiny's Fate's first ever music video." Gustavo announces. Even though it was a simple thing to say he made it seem like we did something wrong. I think he needs a girlfriend…I think my aunt Paula is available. I should call her later on.

"Girls, I'd like to be the first to say you girls did amazing. Great job." Kelly says. Kennedy pounds knuckles with Janeé and then Kennedy pounds knuckles with me. Heck yeah we did awesome.

"Now we are going to show you guys the video first before it goes on MTV12. So…yeah." Gustavo says. He clicks the TV on and our epic video starts playing.

:

:

When the video ends everyone starts to clap. I'm completely speechless.

"Wow, that's was great!" James says. Janeé nods fast like. Her mouth is wide open.

"You said this was going to be on MTV12 right?" Kennedy asks.

"Yep. The whole world's going to see it." Gustavo says.

"Um question!" I say. He nods his 'I'm cool' head nod thing. "You haven't told our parents about this have you?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"As great as it is it kind of…adultish." I say.

"My dad will freaking kill me if he knows I'm singing about being a naughty girl…or me dancing provocatively with some random dude…no offense Logan." Janeé say quickly. Logan just shrugs as if he understands.

"My mom will maim me when she sees me in this scanty amount of clothes." Kennedy says.

"What about you?" James asks.

"Me what?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Won't your parents say anything?"

"Oh. No. They don't care. Tyler would be fine as long as I don't flash or go nude." I say. Everyone looks at me weird. I shrug. It not my fault he's lenient. Big word usage. I bet I just blew your freaking mind there!

"Well was that all you needed?" Kendall asks. Gustavo waves his hand in the air telling us we can go. We all sprint out to the limo again. Janeé picks up her phone and texts Camille, Jo, and Jasmine to tell them we are on the way.

Our driver goes to the P-Woods first to drop off the guys and Kennedy and to pick up Jo and Camille.

I get off and skip to the elevator to check on Jazzy and to get some money out of Kennedy's purse. Don't worry I'll pay her back later. I'm not that much of a junky.

When I get to 2K I see Jasmine sitting on the couch watching Degrassi with a messy bun on her head. She's there in sweats. And not those stylish Coach or Gucci cool fashionable sweats. Just some light blue Old Navy sweats. At least her hair is still blonde. That's always a good sign right?

"Hey… Jasmine? Is that you?" I ask closing the door behind me softly. She sinks lower into the couch.

"Leave me alone to die!" she says dramatically. She turns her head slowly revealing blood shot eyes and a red nose.

"Whoa!" I say in shock. I stumble back a few feet. Looks like I have to hurt James now. She looks awful! I clear my throat. "Um I mean do you want to go to the mall with us, Jo and Camille?"

"NOOOO!" she shouts to the T.V. I walk into my room and grab 100 dollars out of Kennedy's bag. "Damn it Fitz. You shouldn't be scaring us Eli Lovers like that." She grumbles. "No I don't want to go shopping." She yells back to me. I pop back out of the room.

"Okay then. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yes. A saber so that I can chop off the heads of all cheating no good dirty ex boyfriends…"

"…o-okay? Well I'll see you later then…um bye?" I say walking to the door. She throws a plastic cup at the T.V and then pouts. I open the door and close it behind me, making a bee line for the lobby.

When I get down to the lobby Jo, Camille, and Janeé are sitting on the couch.

"I'm back!" I announce to the girls.

"Jazz not coming?" Camille asks.

"Nope. She's kind of depressed and looks awful."

"How awful?" Janeé asks.

"…well you know how some people are hit with the ugly branch?" they all nod. "She's been gang banged by the whole forest." I deadpan.

"That does not sound good." Jo says.

"You got that right. She also said to bring back a light saber so that she can chop off James's head." I tell them.

"Was it really that bad of a break-up?" Jo asks.

"Yeah. He kissed new girl, she saw kiss, she cry, he try to explain. They break-up." I explain. It's as simple as it gets.

"I heard she jumped him. Do you guys know what happened?" Camille asks excitedly. I shrug. Janeé smiles.

"Not yet, but we all will soon enough." She says.

"What are you-" Janeé shushes me.

"I'll tell you guys at the mall. Let's go." She instructs. Jo, Camille, and I share a worried glance at one another as we follow behind Janeé. This is going to be interesting.

**-At the Mall-**

"Zoe get off the escalator! You don't have to just stand there." Janeé says to me from the top of the escalator.

"I can't! It's broken! It's like being stuck in an elevator." I say. Janeé face palms.

"No it's not!" she yells.

"Zoe, just walk up the rest of the stairs like we did." Jo says.

"It's not as easy as it seems." I yell back.

"Act like they're stairs and just step up them." Camille tells me. I sigh…

**-2 hours later-**

We finally got the escalator working and I was no longer stuck on it. Janeé was sort of upset and mad at me because the escalator broke so she decided we should go to the food court so she could go ahead and tell us what it was that she had be needing to tell us so badly.

We find a table located near the middle of the food court area…did I tell you guys that this is my favorite part of shopping? I don't think I did. But it is! Janeé leans into the middle of the table and motions for us to lean in also.

"Alright, you guys know about Jasmine and James's dilemma right?" she asks. All of us nod.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Camille asks.

"Well, I kind of have a feeling that something is going to go down between Kennedy and Kendall also. So I need you guys to help me with a project." She starts.

"I'm in." I say right away.

"We don't even know what she needs our help with Zo." Jo says. I shrug.

"This involves two of my best friends. I'm in no matter what. This has got to be important." I say.

"It is. So new dude Marvin is going to do something. I can feel it in my bones. I-I know its weird, but I can't explain it." Janeé says. Jo and Camille share a brief look before of them turn back to Janeé.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" the say together.

"Yeah." I agree. She smiles and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. So this is what we have to do…"

Janeé goes on about helping her set up. She wanted us to help her set up some cameras around the place, and also help her find footage of anything we might have missed from the security cameras…stuff like what really happened between Scarlet and James. She got Camille and Jo reeled in by telling them she needed them to take on roles for her to film. My job was to come up with a song. "What! Why me? I don't know how to write songs. Can't just do some sneaking around or something?" I ask.

"No, they would suspect you of sneaking around." Janeé tells me.

"I still don't know how to write a song though."

"Write is as though you're seeing this from Jasmine or Kennedy's point of view. Just write about how this makes you feel."

"Well…what does a song have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Gustavo." She says simply. I give her a stupid face. How am I supposed to know what she is thinking by just his name? That could mean anything freaking thing for all I know. Thankfully Camille steps in.

"Let me guess. He wants you guys to write your own songs for your album, and you are giving Zoe that job since you will be busy with this." She says.

"Yes and no. All of us have to do our own songs for the album Zoe will just be getting hers out of the way now." Janeé explains.

"So I don't get o help out with this plan thingy you are doing? Thanks so not fair." I exclaim.

"No! You will be helping out. The song is just killing two birds with one stone. Don't worry Zo. You'll be helping out." She says.

"Is that it? When are going to start. This should be…interesting." Jo says. Janeé takes out her phone and looks at the time.

"Now. Let's get back home. Zo, keep Jazz in the apartment and write your song. Remind her to write her too. Jo and Camille, we're going to start taking footage from the offices and cameras. Everybody ready?" she asks. She holds her hand into the middle of the table. We each place ours on top. "Operation Music Video is a go." She says. Let's do this!

* * *

**A/N dang I haven't updated in like…forever. You guys probably want to kill me dontcha. Well I'm sorry; my story You're On is becoming a hit and may have started putting all of my focus on it. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm not stopping this story yet either. The chapters will probably be shorter and updated a little….not as often as I use to. But I'm not just stopping this one. I've done that to two, and I don't wanna make it three. Review please? I kind of need it to see how many people are still following this...and can i just say. Elevate? Prbably the best album ever made...i'm just saying.**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	20. Kiss

**A/N and I am back…erm for like the millionth time. I don't have much to say this chapter…well not yet I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR I do not. I don't okay! Stop riding me about it, YOU AREN'T MY MOM I do own my story idea and my OCs though.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**(Kiss)**

***Janeé's POV***

I sent Jo and Camille off to put up extra mini cameras around the Palm Woods. Cameras that projected an image onto my laptop that I will have recording 24/7 for efficient footage. I'm going to have a _lot_ of editing to do in the next few days. Right now I've changed into my spy clothes. I grabbed a couple of purple hair extensions from Hot Topic to clip into my hair. I bought a pair of 3 dollar sunglasses tinted black. I had a Swiss Army knife stashed inside the side of my left black knee high boot. I had taken a pair of black shorts and a tank top from out of Jazz's drawer. I bought a black trench coat from H&M that went down to right where the shorts ended. Truthfully it looked like a sort of dress. I had red lipstick coated on my lips and I even put a fake mole right on my cheek.

I look twice before walking out of my room. I tip toe passed Jasmine's room and into the living room.

"I'll be back later Zo. Make sure Jazz doesn't leave."

"Ohhh someone's dressed like a sex ninja." She says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you later alright. And don't forget-"

"I know I know. My song. You don't have to say it. I'm not stupid. Go ahead and do what you have to do…sex spy." She says with a wink. I thought I was a ninja? I shrug it off and leave the apartment. I back flip to elevator and then somersault inside of it. I had to do that. It was way too tempting. I click the button for the lobby, and the large metal box travels downwards. The front doors open and I sigh taking the glasses out of my coat pocket and put them on.

I walk out and try to look as unsuspicious as possible. I spot Logan talking with…Leslie. I feel my lip twitch in…in what? I'm so not a jealous person…well I-I don't think I am. I hear him laugh and she tucks a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear while she blushes. They are totally flirting! She giggles and punches his shoulder lightly. He does his signature lopsided smile for her. It was probably totally my imagination, but I felt like a huge weight sat on my heart.

I take in a large breath and hold my head up higher. I need to cheek the pool to make sure Kennedy is there. Logan and Leslie are right in front of the door. That's okay. Just a _tiny_ bump in the road. I strut over to the door and subtly walk around them.

"Thanks, so much Logie, for helping me out. I love you soo much." She says. I freaking hate this bitch. Stealing my boyfriend, and in public! And his ass is just going along with it. I can't believe he's cheating on me... I look down and continue looking around the pool area. Out of my peripherals I see them hug and she walks off.

Well Kennedy is probably dead to the world, just there in her sky blue swimsuit. She was curled up in a ball in a pool chair holding onto a blanket for dear life. I turn around and make my way to Bitters's office. Unfortunately Logan planned on coming the opposite way at the exact same angle as me and we bump into one another, falling to the ground. My glasses fall off and I fall to my butt. I land with a soft umph.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Ms…w-wait. Janeé?"

"Uh…no…" I say I look around for my black sunglasses. I find them, and put them back on my face. "My names Jordan today…or more like right now I should say." I say in my best English accent. He looks me up and down wide eyed.

"Are you supposed to be a spy?" he finally asks, after being able to put his eyes back on my face. Psh, dudes…

"Yeh, I'm kind of in a bit of a jam 'ere, and I've got to finish doing this today for my friends," I look over to the door of Bitters's office and then back to Logan who's eyes seemed to have glazed over, and he adorned a stupid grin on his face. I smack him lightly on the cheek and snap my fingers in front of his face. "This right 'ere could very likely lead to my incarceration if I don't do this right. Just in case I don't make it back…" I grab him by the front of the shirt and crash my lips to his. At first when the contact is made I feel him stiffen…erm…body wise that is. Stop the negativity perverts. After a few short milliseconds he seems to relax. I slip my tongue past his lips and prod his own with mine. I have no idea where the sudden professionalism at my kissing came from, but I kind of like it. His hands make their way around my waist as he starts to kiss back. He starts to twine his tongue around mine and, damn, when he become so good a kisser? I pull away and bite my bottom lip. This was so…so…naughty. I smirk a little at his frazzled look and stand a little taller. Let's see Leslie beat that.

"Bye, Logan. I see ya la'er." I say. I walk back to Bitters's door and look around once more. I slip the pocketknife from out of my boot, and insert it in the lock. With some careful maneuvering it clicks open. I open the door slowly and close it shut behind me. I lock the door, and look around for the camera footage.

A door on my right, behind Bitters's desk, lay ajar. I see some light coming from out of the room. I walk slowly to the room, and…

"Jackpot." I say aloud in a whisper. The camera room. 100's of little screens around the room, showing areas around the Palm Woods. The pool, the gym, the lobby, the hallways…and even a couple of people's rooms.

"What the heck is Zoe doing?" I can see Zoe jumping on our couch with a hair brush in her hand, rapping to a Ludacris video on Fuse. I shake my head and look around the screens for anything that may be useful.

Looking at the screen that displays the pool I rewind it a couple of days back to when Jasmine had been there. I get there and I really can't believe what I'm seeing in front of me.

"Holy Shit…" I whisper to myself.

I hear a noise outside and I quickly download the footage to my flash drive. The little bar goes up 15%...30%...65%...77%...94%...99%. Download complete. I smirk to myself and get ready to take my little flash drive from the USB drive.

"_Marvin. What are you doing here?"_

I flinched and turned around expected someone to be there.

"_You know, just…hanging around."_

I raise an eyebrow and turn back to the wall of screens. I look around and spot Kennedy standing in defense mode. AKA arms crossed, scowling, hip cocked out. The screen cuts off the person she's talking to. I know its Marvin of course, because well she said his name. Luckily the screen next to this one shows him; standing there with his hands in his cargo short's pockets with a sly smile on his face.

"_You're telling me, you were just hanging around in the hallway on a normal basis. Seriously? What about, I have a boyfriend, and I don't freaking like you do you not understand, you psycho!"_

"_And what part of I get what I want do _**you**_ not understand?"_

"_Oh my gosh. Please go get hit by a truck. Leave me alone, before I get someone to come and beat your ass….or better yet before I beat your ass." _

"_Kennedy. Dear, sweet, naïve, and beautiful Kennedy. Now, I like you…and I want you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."_ My jaw drops open as I watch the scene unfold before me. I would go help, but I have no where this particular hallway lies. Seriously though, I've never seen it before. Marvin starts walking towards Kennedy. Her arms drop and her eyes widen a bit.

"_I swear I will kill you if you touch me…Marvin…stop. I'm not kidding around…"_

"_So I guess you want it the hard way huh?" _Kennedy begins to back up into the corner as Marvin continues to advance towards her. He leaves his single screen and joins her on her screen. Her back hits the wall. She starts looking around a bit franticly and braces herself up against the wall. _"You know. Sky blue is my favorite color. It matches my eyes…and you look amazing in it if I must say so."_

"_Back up M-Marvin…"_

"_We both know you don't really want me to."_

"_Psh, you w-wish jack hole."_

"_Feisty aren't we?" _he puts his hands on Kennedy's sides, and I can feel the waves of hormones radiating off him from here. She starts squirming, but suddenly stops. He licks his lips and looks Kennedy up and down. She starts to shake and I see her swallow.

"_Hel-"_

"_Yelling won't get you anywhere." _He says with a wicked smirk. He leans don and captures Kennedy's lips in a kiss. Her arms go up and begin trying and almost successfully pushing him off her before he grabs her hands. He pins them against the wall above her and continues raping her mouth with his tongue. Her cheeks start glistening, and I-I think she's crying.

"_Whoa, what the hell is going on here!" _I look back at the screen Marv had once been in, and there's Kendall. Perfect timing. Marvin lets go of Kennedy, and she gasps for air, and slides down the wall a bit. _"Marvin? What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" _Kendall demands glaring daggers at the pair of people in front of him. I faintly hear Kennedy whisper an 'oh shit' under her breath.

"_Your girlfriend? She told me that she didn't have boyfriend." _Marvin turns around and glares at Kennedy. Her mouth drops open, and scrambles to her feet.

"_W-what? What are you talking about?" _

"_I'm telling you that she's been with me for almost a week now, and she never mentioned being in a relationship…and if I remember correctly you never mentioned dating her either."_ Marvin states, with a satisfied smile.

"_That's because I barely know you. I didn't know I had to tell you about her. Kennedy, why have you been seeing Marvin behind my back?"_

"_I-I haven't been! H-He just li-and I-I was- and…"_ she stutters motioning around her and to him in frustration.

"_Shut up you whore. We both demand an answer for you promiscuousness" _Marvin yells pointing to her.

"_I didn't think you would do something like this to me…" _Kendall shakes his head and looks at Kennedy in disgust and disappointment. She starts crying freely and the tears pour out of her eyes and waves.

"_B-but…"_

"_I don't want to hear it. We're over. I don't ever want to see you again okay? J-just, stay away from me." _Kendall says. He turns around and starts walking away from her. She chokes on a sob and falls to her knees in physical pain. I feel my own heart hurt in sympathy for her. Marvin walks back up to her and bends down.

"_Sorry, but I had to get him out of the equation. Now we won't have to worry about sneaking around now that I've got you." _He says happily, acting as if nothing had happened. She snaps her head up and stands up, shaking.

"_You jackass. How could you? I don't like you. I've never liked you. I will NEVER like you…ever. I hate you in fact. You've run away my damn boyfriend and now made him despise me. I wish you would just get hit by a plane, fall into a ditch, get drowned, and eaten alive by piranhas. I want you to get the hell out of my life Marvin. You're sick, you've got issues, and I swear if you don't get out of my sight, I'll pulverize you to a pulp." _I eject my flash drive and practically run out of the office. Gotta find her, I've got to find her. Where is she? I hear yelling near the gym and run as fast as I can in the boots. I see Kennedy standing in front of Marvin with her hands balled up in fists. She's seeing red, I know. She raises her right fist and it comes and hits him square in the jaw. He actually goes backwards and holds his jaw. He spits out a little bit of blood. Her next hit hits him in the nose, but she flings herself forward and begins throwing blind punches and kicks.

I get to her and grab her by the waist pulling her backwards away from Marvin. She starts screaming and trying to get away from me. I get her into the elevator and let go of her. She takes a couple of shallow breathes before her eyes get glassy with tears again. She throws herself to me and cries into my shoulder.

"It's okay Kennedy. It's okay…don't worry everything will be just fine. Shush, don't cry. We'll fix it. We'll fix it."

"He hates me…he hates me. C-c-can't do it. Can't keep l-l-l-living like this. St-stupid actor." She cries out. The elevator doors open on our floor and I walk with her to 2K. I open the door and walk Kennedy in through the door. Zoe stands up from the table she was at, and Jasmine gets off the couch.

"What happened?" they ask at the same time.

"Kennedy, go lie down. Just go to sleep. I promise you'll feel a thousand times better after a long sleep." I tell her. She nods and wipes her arm across her nose. Gross. She shuts the door behind her. Jasmine looks me up and down and points to my outfit.

"And what's with the sexy spy costume?" she asks. I put my hand up.

"Long story." I deadpan.

"What happened to Kennedy?" Zoe steps in. I look towards her door.

"Marvin…" I state. Zoe gasps and Jazz crinkles her eyebrow.

"Marvin? Who's Marvin?"

"Remember that 'new guy'?" I ask. She nods. "Well he really had the hots for Kennedy. He's been trying to pursue Kennedy for a while now, and then he like practically raped her today in the hallway. Kendall came and saw and spazzed out. He broke up with Kennedy because Marvin happens to be one heck of an actor. He made it seem like she had been cheating on Kendall with Marvin for a week now, and she like kicked the crap out of him once Kendall broke it off." I word vomit out.

"So, she just got brutally dumped pretty much?" Zoe asks.

"Yup."

"Oh man that's bad…this is so bad! First Jazz, now Kennedy. What's next you? Leslie's already moving in on your man." Zoe says.

"Really I would have never- that's not the point. I don't want to think about that right now. I have so many problems I'm trying to fix." I say face palming.

"Like what? What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I don't even know. I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like, and right it's like there's a steel knife in my wind pipe, I can't breathe right." I say. "And Kennedy was crying, but fighting all she can fight…it's sad really. When it was bad, it got awful, I felt so ashamed." I admit. Zoe's eyes widen and she runs back to the table.

"What? What did she say?" Jazz asks walking over to the table with Zoe.

"I just figured out how I'm going to write my song. I have the first few lines now thanks to you Janeé." She says.

"Really?"

"Yah. It's going to be great. While it's in my head, Jasmine, tell me how you feel about your break up…" she says writing down words on her paper.

"O-oh okay then. Uhm…it's so insane…it's like when it was going good it was going great. I sort of felt kind of like superman, and he was like Lois Lane…if that not weird. You know have you ever liked someone so much you could hardly catch your breath when you were with them? It just hits you and you don't know what hit you?" she says with a sort of goofy grin on her face. "But then it gets to that point where everything they do is sexy and cute, and you even love it when the lie because it's adorable. But now…I'm just tired of the games. I just want it to end, but I still want him back, I don't even know why. I feel like such a lost loser puppy, and not even the cute kind." She says sniffling. "Yeah, that's how I felt…I-I think I'm going to go work on my song now. I'll see you guys later." She says walking to our room.

"Yes, yes. This is perfect. I just need Kennedy to give me a few lines now." Zoe says scribbling like a mad woman on the paper.

"Wow. You seem really concen-"

"SHUT UP! Genius is happening. I need SILENCE!" she shouts, not stopping writing. I put my arms up in defense.

"Okay, just tell me when you finish, so I can look at it and I can do my thing with it." I say. She nods and I shrug and grab my laptop off the couch side table. I turn it alive and plug in my flash drive. I plug in my headphones and start listening and editing the footage that I had gotten new from Bitters. I look through the cameras Camille and Jo set up and yawn. God, this better work in the end.

* * *

**A/ N there, an update faster than normal. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? JK, but seriously, I just got my mom's laptop back and I'm typing like crazy to all my stories. It's not even funny. This is how I spend my weekends. Typing my little freshman heart out like there's no tomorrow or final exams approaching like a shark in the water, but whatever. I've got this paper I did for Literature that I'm sort of proud about that I kind of want to upload, but I don't because it's personal, and not BTR themed. Should I upload it? Because one of my Genius classmates said I had "Such a way with words. Especially when it's about something you're passionate about" (Goebel 1). Lol quoting is fun…but yeah, what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Reviews por favor?**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


	21. End Note

**A/N HEY EVERYBODY! AS YOU CAN SEE THIS IS IN CAPS, AND THIS MEANS ****IMPORTANT****! SO IMPORTANT MESSAGE-**

**SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS BUT…I'M PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS. YES I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS. ITS NOT THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS OR I THINK IT SUCKS IT JUST THAT ~Le Sighs~ ITS JUST THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T THINK OF A WAY TO CONTINUE THIS. I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND HAVE FAVORITED IT BUT, ITS JUST I'VE GOT CAUGHT UP IN OTHER IDEAS I WANT TO WORK ON. IF I EVER GET BACK TO AN IDEA FOR THIS, I'LL COME BACK. GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT. IF YOU WANT TO FINISH THIS FOR ME, LET ME KNOW! SO I APOLOGIZE FOR DOING THIS AGAIN…sorry people **

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
